Trust From the Heart
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Another sequel to my Butterflies series...This is Leah and Rachel Carlin's story. Leah is foreman on her Dad and Uncle's ranch in 1950s Hope Valley. Rachel works as a cook in the cafe. Join me as we get another glimpse into this large family's life.
1. Chapter 1

****Hello friends! Ever since I ended my Butterflies series, I've wanted to write Leah and Rachel Carlin's stories. The two of them intrigued me. Leah, being a tomboy and Rachel's adoption. So, here is what I've come up with. P.S. Don't worry, even though they aren't the main focus, Jack and Elizabeth make appearances in this story. Leah and Rachel are their grandchildren after all. **** 

1950, Hope Valley 

Leah Carlin sighed as she put Daisy's saddle back in its spot, satisfied with the day's work. 

She walked out to the fence and propped her foot up on the bottom rung, looking out into the pasture. It was early summer and the weather was perfect. She, her father Nate, and her Uncle Will Thornton had returned from their annual cattle drive about two weeks before having made a good profit. 

She heard the breezes in the trees, but more than that, she heard the pigs in their pen, grunting. She heard a nicker or two from Daisy and the other horses. Chickens were clucking and Dawn the milk cow mooed. 

"Hey, sis," her sixteen year old brother Lucas said as he walked past with two milk buckets to ease Dawn's discomfort. 

"Hey, Luke." 

"Ma said dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes." 

"Thanks." She took a few more deep, contented breaths, loving her family's land with all of her heart. Thankful for everything God had provided. 

Then she headed to the faucet on the side of the house to wash up before heading in to change clothes for dinner. 

About twenty minutes later… 

"Got the back fence repaired, Dad," Leah told Nate. "I'm still not sure how we didn't lose any cattle." 

"Thanks. Tomorrow Will and I are headed to Buxton to see about a tractor. So you're in charge. Luke you've got pig and milking duty and Genna, you'll feed the chickens." 

"Yes, Dad," all three of them said. 

Maddie stood up, her six, almost seven, month pregnant belly very evident beneath her apron. "Anyone need more stew? Or biscuits?" 

"I do," Leah and Luke said. 

Rachel walked in as they were finishing. She worked as a cook at Clara's café in town five days a week. "Ma, we got a letter from Danny," she said, holding it out. 

"Go ahead and read it Rach. I'm curious." 

"Dear family, 

I'm settled here in Deer Falls, grateful for my first official veterinarian job so soon after graduation. I can't wait to deliver my first calf or diagnose something. Not that I hope for a sick or injured animal…just restless I guess. 

Anyway, I will write again and I'll see you at Christmas. 

Love you,

Danny 

…. 

The next day 

Will and Nate left at sun up for Buxton as planned. Leah tied her hair back in a bun and put her cowboy hat on top and then changed into her blue jeans and long sleeve shirt. She didn't care that she resembled a man. The animals didn't mind. 

When she rode back in at lunch time, she saw a man walking toward the ranch. He looked relatively young but he had a noticeable limp and a cane in one hand and a bag in his other hand. 

As he got closer, she noticed his brown hair and beard that both needed a trim.

She turned and got down off her horse, tying her to the fence post. 

"Excuse me, sir?" the man said. 

She removed her hat. "Actually, I'm Leah Carlin." 

"Oh! I beg your pardon, Mrs. Carlin." 

"Um, Miss Carlin, actually. What can I help you with?" 

He would have answered but he was now close enough to see how beautiful Miss Leah Carlin was and he suddenly didn't know how to form words. 

"Sir?" 

"Uh, sorry. I would like to speak with someone in charge." 

"Today that's me." 

"You own the ranch?" 

"I will one day. I'm foreman and my father and uncle are out of town." 

"When will they return?" 

"About a week." 

"I'll come back then." He readjusted his weight, causing him to wince. "Pleasure meeting you, Miss Carlin." 

"Are you hungry? Its lunchtime." He looked as if he had been traveling awhile, or maybe he always looked that way. 

"No thank you." He turned to go but she stopped him again. 

"I didn't catch your name." 

"Chris Kennedy, miss." He tipped his nonexistent hat and walked away. 

…. 

As Chris walked away, he felt the familiar disappointment that came every time he didn't get a job. True, the beautiful Miss Carlin didn't know he needed one, so he wasn't technically turned down, but he still had to wait a week before he could even inquire. 

Now, with fifty cents to his name, he headed back to the meadow where his campsite was, thankful he had shelter, even if a tent, and a fishing pole which meant he had the possibility of food. He could last a week. 

When he got to his campsite, he grabbed his pole and can of worms and headed to the pond nearby. 

He stopped a few times to rest his leg and then continued. 

Five years after the end of the war and his injuries still plagued him. At least he could walk. He had both legs and feet and he had his life. That was something.

He also had periodic nightmares, cold sweats, and sometimes sleeping in a tent on the hard ground was very difficult, but he managed. 

The plan was to wait a week to head back to the Carlin's ranch but he went the next day instead. If Leah was the foreman, she could make decisions. That meant she could probably hire him. 

He didn't see anyone around the barn when he arrived so he knocked on the door of the house. 

A pretty little girl opened the door, staring up at him with big blue eyes. "Hi." 

"Hello. Is Leah around?" 

"She's out in the pasture with the cows. Who are you?" she asked, tilting her head at him. 

"I'm Chris. Shouldn't you be in school?" 

"Nope. Its summer." 

"Genna, who's at the door?" An older version of Leah, he assumed their mother, walked up to the door. 

"Its Chris, Ma." 

"How can I help you?" 

"I'm looking for work. I spoke with Miss Carlin yesterday and mentioned I'd be back in a week but I decided to take a chance." 

"Well, come in, Chris. Leah should be in shortly for lunch and you can speak with her then." 

"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate it." He sat at the table, his leg cramping almost immediately. He started rubbing it but then just decided to stand instead. 

"May I ask where you're from, Chris?" 

"Originally, Toronto. Then when I was old enough I enlisted." 

"Is that how you were injured?" she asked, handing him a glass of cold lemonade from the refrigerator. 

"Thank you," he told her. "Yes, ma'am." 

Genna had come back in the room. "You have a cane like Papa's. Except he has names on his." 

"Names?" 

"Yup. Mama, can I have a cookie, please?" 

"One. Then we need to make sandwiches for lunch." She sat at the table and rubbed her belly. "My father has a cane with mine and my siblings names carved in it. All twelve of us." 

"You have eleven siblings?" 

"Yes I do. My brother Will runs this ranch with my husband and Leah. You'll meet him when they return." 

"Is Leah really the foreman?" 

"Yes, I am," Leah said, walking in the kitchen. "I earned my position here. I'm worked with my father and uncle since I was able to feed chickens and milk a cow. I ride well, I fix fences, I can shoot a pistol as well as my Great-Grandma Charlotte could, and I've birthed horses and cattle. Anything else you want to know?" She stared at him, her hands on her hips, waiting. 

He fought the urge to smile at how adorable she looked standing like that and instead sipped his lemonade. "No ma'am. I didn't mean to offend you." Actually, he wanted to know everything. 

"I'm a woman doing a man's job, I know that. But there are no rules written that say I'm not allowed, are there?" 

"No, ma'am." 

"Alright then, now that that is settled, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, Mr. Kennedy?" 

He wasn't sure if he should mention a job now that he had offended his potential boss. "Well, you see…" 

"Can you ride, Mr. Kennedy?" 

"A horse?" 

"Well, yes, unless you make it a habit of riding a cow." 

Maddie nudged her daughter and gave her a look. 

"I apologize. Yes, a horse." 

"I used to. My leg does not allow me that pleasure, ma'am." 

"Can you drive a tractor?" 

"I can learn. I can clean stalls, groom horses." 

"Where do you live, Mr. Kennedy?" 

"Currently in the meadow." 

"We have a room in our barn where you can bunk. It has a bed anyway and three hot meals a day." 

"Are you offering me a job, ma'am?" 

"Only if you stop calling me ma'am," she said, a smile gracing her lovely face. 

"Yes, Miss Carlin." 

….. 

That evening… 

"We don't have a bed in the barn, Leah," Maddie reminded her. 

"I know, Ma, but we can go get one, right?" 

"Yes. Luke?" 

"I'll go in the morning," he agreed. 

"Thank you." 

"How much will you be paying him?" Maddie wondered. 

"I don't know. I wish Dad was here." This was when she second guessed herself. Decisions when it came to animals were simple. Humans, not so much. 

"You're the foreman, sweetheart. He would leave it up to you anyway. Think about how much you make and the duties you perform and then what he will be doing. You'll figure it out." 

She did figure it out and she made the decision and the next afternoon, Chris agreed to the terms. 

The room in the barn was definitely a step up from a tent in the meadow. "Thank you, ma'am." 

"Mr. Kennedy, may I ask how old you are?" 

"Why does that matter? You're my boss, Miss Carlin. I was trying to show respect." 

"My guess is I'm considerably younger than you which makes you calling me ma'am feel strange and unnecessary." 

"I'll try to break the habit, Miss Carlin. Thank you for this job and the accommodations." 

"You're most welcome. When you're settled, find me in the pasture and we can check fences." She turned to leave and then thought better of it. "On second thought, I'll be just outside." 

"Very well." 

When he met her outside, she showed him the grounds. After she had thoroughly introduced him to all the animals, they hooked up the wagon and she drove him to the back pasture to check fences. 

He watched her closely, admiring the hard work she did. She worked as hard as most men he knew and she was strong. 

As they took a break, they drank some water and sat on the wagon bed. "How old are you, Miss Carlin?" 

"I'm not sure that's relevant." 

"Just curious." 

"You first, Mr. Kennedy." 

"Twenty eight." 

"How did you get injured?" 

"In the war. If you don't mind, I don't speak of it often." 

She saw him stiffen, as if uncomfortable with her looking at him. "I'm sorry." 

"No apology necessary. So, how old are you?" 

"Twenty one." 

"Why do you run the ranch instead of…" he hesitated, not wanting to offend her again. 

"Instead of what?" 

"Well, most young ladies want to get married and have families so they spend their time preparing for that." 

"I don't plan on marrying, Mr. Kennedy, or having a family. Never have. I'd rather be out here, with the animals." She stood up and walked back to the fence. 

He followed her slowly, his leg bothering him a bit. "May I ask why?" 

"You may have noticed…I'm stubborn and opinionated and….I just like animals better. I don't see any man liking that type of woman." She pounded in a nail and turned to him. "What about you? No marriage prospects? Most men your age are already married." 

"Nah. It's not for me. Plus, I don't see many women wanting a cripple for a husband." 

"Seems to me we have something in common. Should make it easy to work together, I suppose." 

"I suppose you're right, Miss Carlin."


	2. Chapter 2

Since her dad and uncle Will were coming home the next day, Leah wanted to make sure everything was perfect. She was grateful that Chris was there to help her along with Luke because it would have taken forever otherwise. 

Chris tackled the stalls of their four horses, making sure they had fresh bedding and then he moved on to the milk cow. Luke straightened up the tack room and shined the saddles. Leah shoveled manure from the pigs and cleaned the chicken coops. She was also grateful for a hot bath at the end of the day, offering one to Chris, to which he declined in favor of the pond. 

As the sun set, Leah watched Chris walk away toward the pond, a bar of soap, a towel, and fresh clothing in his hand. He was clearly in pain from working so hard and it made her feel a bit guilty, though he never complained more than a wince or two. 

He was a very mysterious man, not wanting to chat about himself much. She didn't know how he was injured specifically, if he had parents or siblings somewhere or what his favorite food was. He ate anything Rachel or their mom put in front of him. 

Something in his eyes told her there was a story there, she just needed to find a way to dig through the pain to get to it. 

Maddie joined her daughter at the window, catching a glimpse of Chris' retreating form. "So your first week is done. How do you think it went?" 

She shrugged. "Just fine. Nothing to tell really." 

"Except you hired your first hand without any help or input from anyone else." 

"Yeah." 

"What do you think about him?" 

"Mr. Kennedy is a hard worker." 

"Yes he is." Maddie put her arm around Leah and kissed her temple. "But what do you think of him?" 

"I don't know what you mean, Ma." 

"You spend a lot of time with him. Surely you've talked." 

"Of course. I've been teaching him about how things are run." 

"What have you learned about him?" 

"He's not real forthcoming. I'm sure there's a story there but he doesn't make it easy." 

"Keep trying, dear. Maybe tell him more about yourself." 

"Not much to tell here either. What you see is what you get." 

"I don't know about that, Leah. You're a pretty complex woman. I bet he would enjoy learning more about you." 

"I'm complex? Hardly." Maddie kissed her temple. 

"Goodnight, dear. I'm exhausted and the sun comes up early." 

"Night, Ma." 

….. 

Leah couldn't sleep so she dressed and went out to talk to Daisy. The horse was who she talked to when Rachel wasn't available and right then, Rachel was asleep. 

The light was off in Chris room so she felt safe that no one would hear her chatting with a horse. 

Chris was laying in the dark, but he heard the barn door open and shut and then he heard a quiet voice. He listened as hard as he could but he couldn't tell what or who it was. 

He opened his door and then he saw her. A beauty in blue jeans, a flannel shirt, and dark, lovely hair falling down the middle of her back, brushing her horse. He had never seen Leah without her hair tied back in a bun and a hat on her head. 

"I don't know what to do, girl," he heard her say. Just before he decided to give her privacy, he heard her say something very interesting. "I want to know more about him. I've never felt this way before and I…" 

"Good evening, Miss Carlin," he said quietly, not wanting to startle her, but wanting her to know he was there. 

She spun around and looked at him. "Hi." 

"Having trouble sleeping?" 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"Wanna tell me what is bothering you?" 

"How do you know that something is bothering me? You barely know me." 

"Miss Carlin, I heard you talking to your horse. Usually people don't do that in the middle of the night." 

"Rachel's asleep." 

"Yes. Well, I've been told that I'm a good listener." 

She stared at him, her blue eyes suddenly dark and intense. Good heavens, she was beautiful. 

"Where's your family, Chris?" 

"I don't have one anymore," he said quietly, leaning back against the stall. 

"What happened?" 

"I had a brother, Troy. He died." 

"Your parents?" 

"Dead too." 

"I'm so sorry." 

"It was a long time ago." 

"Doesn't mean it's less painful." 

"I suppose not. I am pretty used to being by myself though." 

"I can't imagine not having family around." 

If she was being bold in her questions, he would be too. It was only fair. "What's the real reason you don't want to get married?" 

Her eyes shot to his showing her stubbornness. "I think I better get back inside. It's late." 

"Leah." 

"Chris, I already told you why. Why ask me again?" 

"I think there is more to it than just enjoying the animals." 

"That's pretty much why." 

"Pretty much means there is more." He knew he was pushing but as much as she wanted to get to know him, he felt the same if not more. 

"I need to get inside. See you in the morning." 

"See you." 

….. 

Leah got up in the morning, dressed as she usually did and headed to saddle up Daisy. She needed a good ride before work. The conversation with Chris the night before had confused her even more. At least she knew about his family now. 

"Going for a ride?" 

"Yeah. I'll be back soon." 

"Your dad and uncle return today?" 

"Yes. See you later." 

"Leah, I want to apologize for last night." 

She swung herself up into the saddle and pushed her hat more securely on her head. "No need. Everything is fine." 

"Have a good ride, Miss Carlin." 

She nodded and rode off. Once she got out of the fence area, she galloped away.

Chris stayed in the barn, cleaning the already clean stalls when a while later, the family greeted the returning travelers. He didn't need to be out there. He wasn't part of the family. He could hear them though. 

Outside the barn…. 

"Daddy!" 

"Hi, Genna. How's my girl?" Nate asked, scooping her up into his arms. 

"Good!" 

"That's good. Where's your Ma?" Nate was anxious to see Maddie. Even after almost 23 years of marriage, she still caused his heart to beat just a bit faster.

"I'm here." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too." He gave her a sweet kiss and then opened his arms for Leah.  
"Hey. How did things go?" 

"Just fine, Dad." 

"I figured. You are definitely a good foreman." 

"I don't know about that but thank you." 

"Anything happen that I should know about?" 

"Sis hired a hand," Luke said with a smirk. 

"Leah?" 

"His name is Chris Kennedy. He's staying in the barn. He's a good worker." 

"I'd like to meet him." 

She nodded and walked into the barn. "Mr. Kennedy?" 

"In here." He was sitting on his bed, rubbing his leg. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yes. What did you need?" 

"My father wants to meet you." 

"I'll be out in a moment." 

"Are you sure that…" 

"I'm fine, Miss Carlin. Please." 

She walked off, feeling bad for making him uncomfortable. 

…. 

Rachel stirred the large pot of beef stew on the stove in the café, all the while making sure her biscuits weren't burning. Next she put a large chicken in the oven and then started a batch of dough for various pies she was going to make for the dinner hour. 

"Rach, the gentleman by the window wants to speak with you," Ruthie told her. 

"Regarding what?" 

"Your stew." 

"Is there something wrong with it?" 

"I very much doubt that. You are the best cook around." 

Rachel wiped her hands on her apron and headed out to the dining room.

"Good afternoon, sir. What can I do for you?" His blue eyes were mesmerizing and his nicely trimmed dark beard stirred something inside her. 

"My compliments to you, miss. This is the best stew and biscuits I have ever tasted." 

"Thank you, sir. Would you like a slice of pie? I have one slice of apple left." 

"I would love one." He stared up into her dark chocolate eyes and smiled. 

"I'll have Ruthie bring it out. You have a great day." 

About fifteen minutes later, Ruthie brought a note for her. "The gentleman by the window left this for you." 

Rachel took the note and put it in her pocket to read once she was done for the day. 

"You're not going to read that?" 

"Not now." 

"He was handsome, don't you think?" 

"Yes. Very," Rachel admitted. 

"He was quite taken by you too, Rach." 

"How do you know?" 

"He couldn't take his eyes off you. He watched you for the rest of the time he was in here." 

"Well, he's probably just passing through. More than likely I will not see him again." 

"Actually, he's filling in for Dr. Pierce. He will be here at least a few months." 

"He's a doctor?" 

"Yep. Now, can I get two more bowls of stew and two biscuits?" 

"Coming up." 

…. 

Rachel opened the note from the gentleman in the café when she was walking home. 

"Thank you again for the wonderful food. I plan on enjoying it every day while I am in town. See you soon. – Joshua" 

The thought of seeing him every day was great. And crazy. She didn't know him. She knew absolutely nothing about him except that he enjoyed her food and he was a doctor. Her heart told her that she needed to know more though. 

…. 

That night, Leah headed to the barn again. Somewhere in her crazy, mixed up mind, she wanted to take a chance that Chris would come talk with her again. She wanted to apologize for making him uncomfortable. 

She grabbed the brush and started her chat with Daisy. "Hey girl. How are you doing tonight?" She chuckled when Daisy answered with a snort and nicker. "Me too. I think I messed up though. Do you think he's mad at me?" 

"He's not," Chris said from the shadows. "Why would I be mad?" 

She continued brushing but spoke again. "I can be too pushy and sometimes I don't know when enough is enough." 

"It was fine. I'm sorry I got irritated." He stepped closer and leaned against the stall again. "Your family is nice, but I have a question." 

"What's that?" 

"Seems to me with you, Luke, your dad, and your uncle, you don't really need me." 

"That wasn't a question." 

"Why did you hire me, Leah?" 

"Because you needed a job." 

"I'll leave in the morning." 

"No, why? Chris, don't be stubborn." She could be just as stubborn as him. 

"What? You don't need an extra hand. I can get a job somewhere else." 

"Then why didn't you get one before? If it is so easy to get one, why aren't you working at the mercantile? Or some other ranch?" 

"Look, the truth is, no one wants to hire a cripple. I tried them all, Leah. All the ranches within five miles. They take one look at me and this limp and this darned cane and they turn me away before giving me a shot. And the mercantile isn't hiring. I'll be moving on in the morning. It was nice meeting you, Miss Carlin." 

"Will you just stay? I do need you." 

"No you don't. Why would you need me?" 

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just know that I came out here tonight for no other reason than the fact that I was hoping you would come out and talk to me. It confuses me, but it's the truth." 

"Maybe it's for the same reason that I was hoping you would have trouble sleeping again. And the reason that I was hoping for another glimpse of your beautiful hair. And the same reason why I was hoping I could join you for church on Sunday." 

"You like my hair?" she asked, touching it self-consciously. 

"It's lovely." 

"You want to go to church with me?" 

"I do." 

"You can't do that if you leave town, you know." 

"True. So maybe I will stay." 

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday….

Chris came out of the barn in his jeans and freshly laundered shirt. He didn't have many clothes but the ones he had, he tried to keep nice. 

He was looking forward to church. It had been a long time since he had been to services anywhere. Traveling across Canada, never staying long in any one place, wasn't conducive to finding a home church. 

"Hi, Chris!" Genna said, waving. "You look handsome." 

"Well, thank you, Genna. You look quite pretty yourself." 

"Thanks! You should see Leah and Rachel. They look even prettier." 

Chris couldn't deny that all the Carlin women were beautiful but it was Leah that had his attention. He wanted to see her everyday and their nightly talks in the barn was something he looked forward to. 

When he looked up, he saw exactly what Genna had told him. Leah and Rachel stood on the porch dressed in their Sunday best, holding their bibles. 

"Morning ladies. You both look very nice." 

"Thank you, Mr. Kennedy," Rachel said as she walked toward the wagon they were using to get to town. 

He would have offered to escort Leah but he wasn't at all sure his leg would let him walk that far. He was tired from the week. 

"We are taking the car," Leah mentioned, gesturing to Luke who was sitting in the vehicle waiting. 

"Alright." 

Genna joined them in the car, sitting in the back seat with Leah while the men sat up front. "You gonna have dinner with us, Chris?" Genna asked. "Our whole family is gonna be there. Well, almost." 

"I appreciate it, Genna, but I really don't want to intrude. I'll pass on this one." 

"Please?" 

"Genna, he said no. You need to respect that," Leah told her, grabbing her hand. 

"But.. " She stopped when she saw Leah's face. "Yes, ma'am." 

…. 

As the service started, Joshua found Rachel in the crowd. Somehow she looked even more beautiful than the other times he had seen her. Her dark black hair was pulled back into a braid and her burgundy dress fit her perfectly. She seemed to have a soft, kind demeanor that made him want to get to know her so badly. 

Each day since they first met, he left her a note with a tidbit of information about himself. Day two, he told her that his favorite meal was pot roast with buttered potatoes. Day three he told her he had been engaged once, but never married because he had a feeling the perfect one was still out there waiting. Then on day four, he told her that he loved chocolate more than anything because it matched her eyes perfectly. 

Today, he was going to ask her to eat lunch with him at the pond. He had asked Ruthie to prepare a picnic for them and she was happy to oblige. 

After the service was done, he made his way over to her and touched her elbow.  
"Hi," he said quietly. 

"Hi, Dr. Bennett." 

"Please, call me Joshua. May I speak with you for a moment?" 

"Of course." 

He led her out the door of the church and stopped by the steps. "Would you join me for a picnic?" 

"I would love to." 

"Great," he told her, smiling. 

"I should let my family know that I'll be eating with you. Give me a moment, please." 

"Of course." 

Rachel climbed the steps and walked over to her mother. "Mom, I'm going to eat with Joshua." 

"The doctor?" Maddie asked. 

"Yes. I'll be home later in time to help you cook dinner." 

"Okay dear. Have a good time." 

"I will," she said with a smile. 

Nate walked up then, slipping his arm around Maddie's waist. "Where is Rach headed?" 

"To eat lunch with Dr. Bennett." 

"Why? Is she sick?" 

"Not with anything contagious." 

"What do you mean?" Nate asked. 

"Well, I'm pretty sure the good doctor is trying to court our oldest, sweetheart." 

"Rachel too? Good grief." 

"What do you mean too?" 

"Leah sneaks to the barn every night, which happens to be where our new ranch hand sleeps. Pretty sure it's not a coincidence, Maddie." 

"Maybe, maybe not, but I'm happy for Rachel. She has wanted this for quite a long time. Any man would be lucky to have her." 

"No argument from me there." 

…. 

The pond…. 

Rachel smiled as Joshua handed her a plate of fried chicken and cold potatoes.

"Mmm. Ruthie's fried chicken?" 

"Maybe I cooked it," he told her, teasing. 

"Did you?" 

"No. It was Ruthie. She was glad to help." 

"I bet she was." 

"Why do you say it like that?" 

"She's eighteen years old and loves love, or the potential for it. She contributes to the cause whenever possible." 

"Love, huh?" 

Rachel's cheeks turned dark with embarrassment. "I didn't mean….oh my goodness, I can't believe I said that. I spend way to much time with Leah." She shook her head at herself. 

"Who's Leah?" 

"One of my sisters. My best friend really. And she's very outspoken and apparently that has rubbed off on me." 

"No harm done. Tell me more about your family." 

"Well, I have two sisters, Leah and Genna and then I have two brothers, Danny and Luke. Danny is away at college right now." 

"Who is the oldest?" 

"Me, by six months." Joshua looked confused for a moment making Rachel smile. "I'm adopted. Surely you've noticed I look different than my parents and siblings." 

"I…I mean, this was the first time I've seen you with them." 

"My parents married young and couldn't get pregnant right away. Little did they know, Mama was already pregnant when they brought me home." 

"I see." 

"What about you, Joshua? Tell me about your family." 

"Well, I have a younger sister, Candace. She lives with my parents in Alberta." 

"Did you always want to be a doctor?" 

….. 

About an hour before dinner, Leah still dressed in her church clothes, went to the barn, wanting to speak with Chris. 

"Chris?" 

"Over here," he told her from Daisy's stall. 

"We are going to eat in an hour." 

"Enjoy your dinner with your family." 

"Won't you reconsider?" 

"I'd rather not." 

"Did you mean what you said a few days back?" 

"What did I say?" 

"I mean, you made it sound like you wanted to get to know me better." 

"I do." He stopped brushing and met her gaze. 

"Part of that is getting to know where I come from. My grandparents Jack and Elizabeth are wonderful people. That church we worshipped in today, Papa built for her to teach school in and for the people of this town to worship in. He would love to meet you, Chris." 

"Leah?" Jack called from the doorway. 

"In here, Papa." 

Chris heard footsteps and the familiar clunk of a cane before he saw anyone.

"There you are! Don't you look pretty as a picture, sweetheart?" 

"You saw me in this this morning, Papa." 

"And you looked just as pretty this morning." 

"Thank you," she said, walking into his embrace. "Papa, this is Chris Kennedy. Our ranch hand." 

Jack stuck his hand out and shook Chris' hand. "Good to meet you." 

"You too, sir." 

"Ah, call me Jack. No need for formalities." 

"Okay, Jack." 

"Great. Now why don't the three of us head in for dinner? I'm starved." 

"You're always starved, Papa." 

"Well, the Thornton women certainly know how to satisfy that hunger." He winked at Leah and then looked at Chris. "Come on. Come eat with us, son. You won't regret it." 

…. 

At the pond… 

"I really should get back," Rachel told Joshua as she stood. "I'm late. I promised to help cook dinner." 

"Don't want to prevent anyone from eating your food, that's for sure." They picked up their things and walked to the car. He opened her door for her and closed it and then put the basket in the back before slipping behind the wheel. 

A few moments later, he stopped in the driveway of her house. "Thank you for today, Joshua. I had a lovely time." He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"I'll be there," she said with a smile. 

"Goodnight, Rachel." 

"Night." 

Rachel took a deep breath before opening the front door to her house. She could hear everyone inside. They were hard to miss, but what she wanted was to talk to Leah. She needed some time with her best friend and soon. 

As she entered, she took in her aunts and uncles and myriads of cousins.  
Everyone brought a smile to her face. She could talk with Leah later. 

She hurried into the kitchen and grabbed her apron, tying it around her waist. 

"Rach, good to see you, dear," Elizabeth said, kissing her cheek. 

"Hi, Grandma. You too. What do you need me to do?" 

"Just took a turkey out. Maybe carve?" 

"You got it." 

Aunt Em, Aunt Ashley, and her own mother hurried around humming a hymn from church, taking a moment here and there to give the children at the table kisses on the tops of their heads. 

Genna, seventeen year old Lydie, sixteen year old Becky and fifteen year old Brooke set the tables. 

Rachel felt Leah step up close to her side. "We need to talk, Rach." 

"Yes, we do. After dinner?" 

"Yeah." 

Chris sat in the armchair in the living room, feeling uncomfortable and less than happy to be there with no one he knew. 

As soon as he could, he stepped out on the back porch for a breather. Only issue was, it was occupied. 

A couple embracing, completely oblivious to anything but themselves. Chris cleared his throat and the couple separated. "Sorry to interrupt. Seems we had the same idea of needing a bit of quiet." 

"Yeah," the young man said. "The family can be a bit much." He held his hand out. "I'm Bradley Thornton. This is my fiancée, Jade Harris." 

"Chris Kennedy. So you're Jack and Elizabeth's…" 

"Son. You work for my niece Leah, right?" 

"Niece. Uh yes. I'm still trying to figure this family out." 

"Yeah, me too," Bradley said with a laugh. They turned toward the house when someone whistled loud and all noise ceased. "That's my dad. Must be time to eat." 

Chris was happy to be seated next to Leah at one of three long tables, theirs half in the kitchen, half in the living room. 

"You doing alright?" Leah asked, whispering in his ear. 

"Yes. I'm fine." 

"I know it's a lot of people." 

"It is." But he was starting to enjoy himself. "I'm glad I'm here." 

"Me too," she told him with a smile. 

…. 

Leah and Rachel's chat didn't happen right after dinner. Dishes had to be done and there were a lot of them. 

Finally, after everyone left, Rachel and Leah took a seat on the porch swing to watch the sun set. 

Neither spoke for a while, not knowing where to start. 

Leah grabbed Rachel's hand and squeezed. "We haven't talked in awhile. I missed you." 

"I've missed you too." 

"I think I'm falling for Chris Kennedy," Leah whispered. 

"I know." 

"What do you mean, you know?" 

"I have eyes. I watched you during dinner. You seem happy." 

"I'm scared, more like it." 

"Of what?" 

"I didn't plan to ever do this….whatever it is. I didn't think anyone would ever want me." 

"You've always said that and you've always been wrong." 

"I'm plain and boring and I like working on a ranch and I don't care…" 

"Stop. You're certainly not plain or boring. You are amazing and strong and any man will be so lucky to fall for you. Me, on the other hand…" 

"You what? Rachel, you are drop-dead gorgeous and sweet and calm and you cook better than anyone." 

"I'm different. I don't even know who my own parents were." 

"So what? The only father and mother that matter are the ones the two of us share and they're wonderful." 

"Of course they are. I just mean…." 

"I know what you meant but I'm guessing who your birth parents were doesn't concern Dr. Bennett. Am I right?" 

"So it seams," Rachel admitted, unable to keep a smile off her face. "He's so handsome and charming. I think he's the one for me, Leah." 

"How could you know that already?" 

"I don't know how. I just do." 

…. 

Later… 

Nate watched from the window as Leah snuck out and walked to the barn, the fifth night in a row as far as he knew. 

"Nate," Maddie said from the bed. 

"Babe, she's going out there again." 

"Leave them be. She's an adult." 

"That may be but she's still my daughter. I think I need to have a talk with Mr. Chris Kennedy."


	4. Chapter 4

Nate waited until Leah headed to check the boundary fence the next day to talk to Chris.

"Chris?"

He stopped shoveling manure and turned to Nate. "Yes, sir."

"May I speak with you?"

Chris could see his boss fidgeting with his coins in his pockets. He was nervous. That probably meant he was going to talk about Leah.

"Of course." Nate didn't know where to start. "Mr. Carlin?" he asked, after a moment of silence.

"My daughter…"

"Yes?"

"She's a hard worker."

"Yes, sir. She is."

"It surprised me when she was ten and wanted to work outside with me instead of inside with my wife."

"I'm sure it did."

"But, it was nice too. My baby girl….she's all grown up now but.. .she'll always be my baby girl, you know?"

"Yes. I imagine she will."

"I've noticed that she visits the barn late in the evenings."

"Yes, but I can assure you, sir. I've never touched her. We are just friends."

"Yes, but for how long?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"She's beautiful, right? I'm sure you've noticed. How long will you be content with just being her friend?"

"As long as she wants that. I would never push her into anything."

"If you two decide to court and then marry, have you given thought to how you'll take care of her?"

"With all due respect, sir, I think that those things are between her and I, if and when the time comes."

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose you're right, but she is my daughter so it does concern me."

"I understand that and I respect it."

"Okay." Nate decided he had said enough. The man knew what his concerns were. "Well, I'll let you get back to work then, Chris."

"Thank you, sir."

….That evening….

"Leah, may I speak with you?" Maddie asked, gesturing to the chair across the table from her.

"Of course, Ma."

"Its about Chris."

"What about him?"

"You enjoy his company?"

"I do," Leah confirmed, blushing a bit.

"Are you two courting?"

"Not really. At this point, we are friends."

"Good friends, I'd imagine. You speak every night in the barn, right?"

"How did you….?"

"Your father notices that you go."

"We just talk. Like you said, I enjoy his company."

"I'm not sure how proper it is to visit him alone so late."

"Ma, you and Dad taught me right from wrong. I promise, we only talk. If the time comes when we see it going further, we will stop meeting in the barn."

"I appreciate that, but what do you know about him? His values?"

"I know a lot. We talk a lot. He is a good man and I trust him."

Maddie sipped her tea and nodded. "Alright. Maybe suggest moving your talks to the porch." She stood, put her cup in the sink and kissed the top of Leah's head. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Ma."

...

Leah snuck out that evening. She didn't want to not go and make Chris wonder why.

Leah brushed Daisy again as she waited for Chris.

"Hey," he said quietly, walking up to her.

"Hey. My mom talked to me tonight about us."

"Coincidence…your dad spoke with me this morning about us."

"He did?" She stopped brushing and turned to him. "Was he nice?"

"Of course. He's worried. He doesn't know me as well as you. All he sees is his baby girl sneaking to the barn to see some guy."

"Yeah." She resumed brushing. "My mom's worried too. She suggested that we talk on the porch instead of in here. I guess I see her point. Propriety and all that."

"So tomorrow night, porch?"

"Yeah. I think that would be good."

….

Nate went to visit his in-laws the next morning. Mostly Jack. He respected him as a father figure and he had raised twelve kids, so he knew what he was talking about.

Nate knocked on the door of the modest sized home behind Will and Ashley's.

"Nate, what a nice surprise," Elizabeth said when she opened the door.

"Hi, Mom. Is Dad around?"

"In the living room reading the newspaper. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

"Would you like some coffee?"

"I'd love some."

Nate headed into the living room and smiled. Jack sat on the couch, his feet up on an ottoman, and his reading glasses on the end of his nose, snoring away.

"Hey, Dad," he said quietly, causing Jack to jerk and sit up quickly.

"Nate. What brings you by?"

"I need some advice."

"Ah yes. Rachel and Leah are both seeing someone. I figured you'd stop by soon."

"I don't know how you do that. You always know what's going on."

Jack tapped his temple. "Mountie skills. They never go away. I notice everything."

"I guess I'm more worried about Leah. She has never wanted to get married. She's always wanted to ranch with me. Why change now?"

"Are you worried about her getting married or about her leaving you? She is twenty one."

"She is a good worker and she's strong and smart and…"

"And you love her, Nate. You thought she'd always be with you. It's natural to feel left behind. I felt the same way when you and Maddie started courting. You remember how hard I fought it. I hated that my Bug was slipping away from me. Difference was, she was fifteen. Leah's settled in her ways. She's grown and very capable of making her own decisions."

"Yeah. I know that. I trust her I just…I don't want to lose her."

"I understand, son, and you never will truly lose her. She will always be your daughter. Marriage just means you relinquish your responsibility to someone else. Do you trust Chris?"

"Not yet."

"Is it because of something in his character or because you're trying to hold on to Leah?"

"I don't know."

"Something to think about, I suppose."

….

As the days went by, Leah and Chris grew closer. They met on the porch or by the fence every night to talk.

This night though, he asked her to take a walk. She was surprised. Usually his leg bothered him in the evening after working all day, but she wouldn't complain. A walk in the moonlight sounded great, especially with him. Once they were down the drive a bit, he let his fingers brush hers, hoping she would take his hand. It didn't take long. She had been wanting some sort of contact for a while.

"You're quiet tonight," she told him as they walked slowly down the drive.

"I have some things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Mostly how I can show your dad that I can support you and take care of you."

"Any ideas yet?"

"No. I am so limited in what I can do…this leg bothers me quite a bit."

"When was the last time you saw a doctor about it?"

"Right after I got discharged. So about five years ago."

"Maybe if you went to see Dr. Bennett, he could help you."

"The doctor I saw said it was pretty much hopeless. Don't see why another doctor might feel differently."

"What if he could help you? Wouldn't it be worth it to feel a bit better, maybe make it easier to prove something to my dad?"

He looked over at her and squeezed her hand. She was absolutely worth seeing a doctor even if he didn't think it would help.

"Okay. I will see Dr. Bennett."

"Good."

"Is this thing we are doing….is this a good idea? I mean what if the doctor says he can't help me? I can't take care of you and a family on a ranch hand's wages."

She stopped walking and stared up at him, still holding his hand. "Chris, I think that this thing, as you call it, is worth pursuing, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do. I guess I feel inadequate." He had never told anyone that before, and telling the woman that he wanted in his life, surprised him and her.

"Well you aren't. You are such a hard worker, Chris."

"I can't do what I need to be able to do."

She decided to work with her bold personality and go for it. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "I know you are frustrated but let's see what the doc says before we decide anything else."

"We?" He said, wrapping his free arm around her.

"Yes, we. I am with you, no matter what happens."

"Do you mean that?"

"You know me well enough now to know that I don't say things I don't mean."

He gently placed his lips on her forehead and then her temple. "Thank you, Leah. No one has ever told me that before."

"I mean it. I won't leave you."

"That's a big promise, beautiful."

"I never go back on my promises."

"What if doc says I'll never get better?"

"We will figure something out."

…..

The next day…

Leah drove Chris in to see Joshua about his leg.

He felt grateful she was there and so full of hope but it also felt like he was going to disappoint her and himself if this doc said it was hopeless too.

"Chris?"

He looked over at her. "Yeah."

"Try to stay positive. Joshua could have good news."

He nodded and reached over to grab her hand. He would try.

About twenty minutes later, Chris sat in Joshua's exam room and waited for him to return. He stared down at his leg. It had a large, jagged, pink scar running from mid-thigh down his calf. The scar would always be a reminder of the day his life changed forever. The day he almost died but was saved by a fellow soldier and best friend. The day that haunted his dreams.

"Alright, Chris," Joshua said as he re-entered the room. "From what you've told me, you seem to be experiencing nerve damage from your injury and surgeries. Nerve damage will always be there. However you may feel some relief over time just by using it more."

"I use it daily, Doc. I'm a ranch hand. I can't ride a horse so I walk."

"There are exercises you can do. If you do them to start twice a day, along with making sure you walk, you may see improvement."

"May see. It's been over five years. What really are my chances of healing? I need to be able to work and save money so I can have a house and have a family. Is that even possible?"

"Chris, the mind is very powerful. You need to stay positive and believe that you can overcome this difficulty. If you do that in addition to the exercises, you'll have a measure of relief. Come see me in a month. We will see what progress you've made."

"You'll still be here?"

"Yes. Doc Pierce will be gone a bit longer."

"A month."

"Yes. Now let me show you these exercises."

…..

Chris found Leah in the waiting room. "Let's go," he told her, opening the door.

"Hang on. Tell me what he said."

"I'll tell you on the ride home."

"I need to go to the Mercantile for Ma. She's too exhausted being eight months pregnant to go anywhere. Then we can get some lunch, my treat."

She bought the items she needed for dinner but couldn't convince him to go out to eat with her so they drove home.

When they pulled into the driveway, she stopped the car. "Tell me."

He felt defeated, just as he knew he would. He never thought it could be an easy, quick fix, but he had let himself borrow some of her hope. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. What about us?"

"Leah, I didn't mean that we didn't matter."

"Tell me, please. This affects both of us, not just you."

"He said I need to exercise it and walk more and keep a positive attitude. He said I'll always have the nerve pain but doing those things may help. No guarantees."

"So that's what we will do."

"Leah, you don't need to do anything. I do."

"Wrong, Chris. I told you I'm in this for the long haul. I'm going to help you get stronger so we can build a life together."

"It won't be easy."

"Life isn't easy. But we will do it together."


	5. Chapter 5

Chris worked through his frustration that afternoon, doing as many extra chores as possible, including milking and cleaning the chicken coop.

He wanted to be with Leah, to officially ask her to court but he didn't feel he had the right until he had a way of providing for her. So he made the decision to head to town the next morning and ask at the Mercantile again.

However that evening, when he dropped the milk off for the family, they had a visitor and that visitor, Lee Coulter Jr, would turn out to be the key to his and Leah's future.

"Thanks for doing this," Leah told him, taking the pails of milk. "I could have done it."

"I needed to." She could see the worry and frustration in his eyes.

"Will you stay for dinner?"

"I really just want to be by myself."

"Please? My Uncle Lee is here. He runs the saw mill and you didn't get to meet him at the family dinner."

"I need to go wash up."

"Dinner is in twenty." She squeezed his hand and gave him a smile.

He was beginning to realize that he would do anything for Leah if she asked and gave him a smile. He stepped forward and kissed her cheek and then left to clean up.

About fifteen minutes later, he walked in the door and headed toward the kitchen. He peeked in, looking for Leah. She was taking a large ham out of the oven so he waited a moment, not wanting to scare her.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she said. There was that smile again. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

After dinner, Lee asked him questions and acted truly interested so Chris opened up. They were sitting in the living room, so Chris felt more comfortable.

"The doc says I need to do these exercises and keep a positive outlook but I don't know how that could help. It's been so long."

"Well, there is something to that. I've seen it in others. But I wonder, from what I see and hear, maybe working on the ranch isn't what you want to be doing. Where do you see yourself a few years from now?" Chris stared at him, trying to decide how much to divulge.

"I can't support a family on a ranch hand's wages."

"I can see that. So that's why you're frustrated. You don't think the doc's advice will help which means you're stuck."

"Pretty much."

Leah walked in with two cups of coffee, handing one to each of them and smiling yet again at Chris.

"I need an office manager, Chris. To keep inventory, make sure things run smoothly and efficiently. Doesn't involve a lot of heavy lifting, just organizing and a cool head. Think you would be interested?"

Leah. Had to be her idea. That was the reason for the smiling. Surprisingly, it didn't make him angry. It made him grateful. "If Leah hadn't come to you about this, would you have hired me, taken a chance on me?"

"You're a smart, hardworking man. I couldn't care less that you have a cane. I would have absolutely taken a shot on you."

The man seemed to be telling the truth. Once he told him how much he would pay him, and it was triple what he made as a ranch hand, Chris felt the future open up and it was bright.

…..

Leah waited on the porch that evening for Chris. He showed up at the normal time and gestured to the porch swing instead of the steps where they usually sat.

He had a serious look on his face as he took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Five years ago, almost five and a half, my life changed. We had heard rumblings that the war was ending but we still kept fighting as if we hadn't." He sighed and looked down before continuing. "We were walking through what appeared to be a safe area but all at once, bullets were raining down on us from everywhere. Honestly, looking back, I was one of the lucky ones. We lost five men in my company that day. My best friend John saved me before he ended up losing his own life." He touched his leg. "I took three bullets to my thigh and calf. One tore it apart inside. The surgeon told me he was shocked I was alive because it damaged my artery. I have a scar from here to here," he told her, gesturing.

"You forgot about this one," she said, placing her hand over his heart. He nodded and felt the tears coming. "Why did you tell me, Chris? I know it has to be hard to talk about."

"Because I love you. It's as simple as that. If you're going to be my wife one day, you need to know everything."

"You love me?" she whispered.

"With all that I am."

"Why?" she asked, feeling her own insecurities coming out, the ones she always tried to keep hidden. "Why me?"

"Why not you? You are amazing. Strong willed, stubborn, hard-headed…"

"Gee thanks. You really know how to sweet-talk a woman."

"I'm not finished. Gorgeous, even though you don't know it, a great best friend, sister, and daughter. Caring, kind…"

"Okay. I get the idea. I'm just not used to hearing anything but stubborn used to describe me."

"Well, get used to it, darlin'. I'll never stop telling you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

….

Joshua drove Rachel back home after a nice meal that he had cooked for them. She was shocked to say the least, but his cooking was good.

"Well, I am a bachelor. I had to feed myself."

"If you can cook that well, Josh, why come to eat at the café so often?"

"So I can see you."

She smiled at him, falling into his gaze. "You might want to watch the road."

He nodded and looked back to the road. "I'm sorry that I'm getting you back so late."

"That's alright. I'll explain to my parents if they ask." Once they stopped in front of the house, Joshua turned slightly and handed her a small box. "What's this?"

"Open it."

She did as he said and gasped. "Josh!" She took the necklace out and stared. "It's amazing."

"It was my grandmother's and I thought that maybe you would like to make it official and start courting me?"

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" she wondered, fastening the clasp under her hair. They ate dinner together a few nights a week. He came and saw her every day, leaving her notes, or sending flowers.

"I suppose, but I think that this makes it official."

"Okay then. It's official." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, her lips touching his beard. "Thank you for dinner. It was very good."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. I will be there."

Rachel got out of the car and walked up the steps to the door. That was when she noticed Leah and Chris swinging on the swing, holding hands, their eyes closed. They looked so content, so happy.

She was too. Josh hadn't kissed her yet, but her bold kiss to his cheek in the car satisfied her for now. She opened the door quietly and headed up to her room, wondering when Leah would be there. She wanted to talk.

She waited about twenty minutes and then fell asleep and didn't wake up until morning. She walked into the kitchen and tied her apron around her waist, joining her mother in breakfast preparations.

"Morning, dear," Maddie said.

"Morning, Mama."

"You got in late last night."

"I did. I'm sorry about that."

"No need for apologies. You are old enough to decide on your own when to get in…I was just making a comment."

Rachel kissed her mom's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." She winced and rubbed her tummy. "Settle down in there, love."

"Think there's two in there?"

"Bite your tongue," Maddie said with a laugh. "One will be enough."

"Mom?"

"Yeah, babe."

"I think I'm in love with Joshua."

"I know. I'm happy for you." Maddie fingered her necklace. "So pretty."

"It was his grandmother's. He asked me to officially court him."

"Good. Maybe it's time he come to dinner here. We want to meet him."

"I'll mention it."

As they finished the biscuits and gravy, Leah walked in the side door. "Morning."

"Morning, Sis. When did you come to bed last night? I really wanted to talk to you."

"Sorry, it was late. What did you want to talk about?"

Rachel figured that she had already told her mom, so she could speak freely. "Josh asked me to court him."

"He did? I thought that's what you were doing."

"Me too, but he said this gift made it official."

"Oh, it's beautiful, Rach. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I am too. And I am happy for you. You and Chris looked so content when I got home last night."

"We are. I think we have a good future ahead of us."

"Who has a good future?" Nate asked walking in.

"No one, Dad. I'm going to clean the pig pen," Leah told him, kissing his cheek and grabbing an apple.

Rachel and Maddie laughed, putting the food on the table.

"Okay, what's going on? Why was Leah talking about a good future?"

"Think about it, sweetie."

"Did he propose? He didn't ask my permission."

"Babe, he didn't propose as far as I know. And you and I talked about our future when we were courting."

"Yeah but…"

"We were sixteen. Leah is much older."

"You may have a point."

"I do." She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Love you, Nate."

"Love you, Maddie."

…..

Out in the pig pen….

Leah hummed as she shoveled, not aware that Chris was standing at the fence of the pen watching her.

She turned and screamed. "Chris! You scared me."

"Sorry."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I liked watching you. You seem happy."

"You make me happy."

She walked over to the fence and stood, facing him, their lips within mere inches of each other. "You make me happy too," he told her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I need to give you my notice, Leah."

"Can I say no?"

"Well, yes, but then we won't ever be able to get married. I need to work at the mill so we can move forward."

"I'm going to miss seeing you every day."

"I'll be here every night, like always."

"How will you get here every night?"

"Walk," he shrugged.

"It's more than a mile, Chris."

"Doc says I need to walk more."

"It might make more sense to find a place in town. Maybe there's a room at the boarding house."

"I don't want to spend the money for our home on a boarding house when I can walk from here."

"I love you, Chris."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and I'm happy that you are going to be doing something that will make you feel better about yourself. You are a wonderful man and I'm lucky to know you."

A tear fell down her cheek.

"Leah? A tear?" He swiped it away with his thumb.

"I can't believe this," she gestured to the both of them. "Meeting you and falling in love and all that….it just wasn't part of the plan."

"Any regrets?"

"Of course not. I'm just out of my element. I don't know how to be a wife….how to make dinner for you and wash your clothes and….I don't want you to be disappointed for choosing me."

"That will never happen, sweetheart. I will be wondering every day how in the world I got so lucky."

"If you say so."

"I do. And if it means that much, ask your mom or sister to teach you how to do those things."

…..

So she did. That evening, she headed inside and changed clothes before dinner.

Once everyone was seated, she told them what she needed. "I need to learn how to be a wife."

Nate dropped his fork and tried not to choke on his stew. "A wife?" he sputtered.

Maddie touched his arm to stop him from saying more and then looked at Leah.

"Laundry, cooking…stuff like that?"

"Yes. And I want to be there when you have your baby. I need to know everything."

"Okay, sweetheart. You are welcome to be there. And I will happily teach you anything you want to know."


	6. Chapter 6

"Nate, it's going to be okay," Maddie told him.

"I know. It's just the way she put it…"I need to know how to be a wife.""

"I think it's pretty responsible," she countered.

"You always try to look at the good side of things."

"That's why you love me."

"Maddie, there are a million reasons why, but yes, that is one of them. I'm pretty lucky."

"We are pretty lucky." She moved closer to him on the bed and rubbed her tummy where the babe inside was kicking. "I can't believe we are having another. I thought I was done."

"I guess God had other ideas."

"What a blessing our babies are, Nate. I miss Danny so much but I am very proud of him. I am so grateful and proud of all of them."

"He will be coming home at Christmas."

"That's almost four months away."

"And it will go fast with a new baby around."

Nate was right. Babies kept her busy and she was good with that. "Maybe you should give Leah time off so she can be in the house."

"Luke and Chris can help me outside. Starting tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect."

The next morning….

Leah dressed as usual and headed down to grab a piece of bread and butter, her usual pre-work snack.

"Dad?"

"Hey, baby girl. You're in the house this week."

"What?"

"Laundry, cooking, wife lessons. Remember?"

"So soon?"

"No time like the present."

"I guess." Nate kissed her cheek.

"I'm off to milk the cow. Genna is going to get the eggs and Luke will help Chris and I today."

Leah watched her dad leave and felt left out. The ranch had been her whole life for years. She never stayed in the house. On the other hand, it was her idea and she needed to learn. She needed to be able to take care of Chris.

So, she took a deep breath and grabbed an apron, tying it around her waist. She didn't know where to start. They needed to prepare breakfast but she really didn't want to burn the house down so she would boil water for coffee. That she could do. Unfortunately, she had no clue how much coffee to put in the pot once boiling so what came out was stronger than any coffee she had ever tasted in her life. She would be up for three days if she drank a cup.

"Oh, I really need some coffee," Rachel told her as she put her own apron on.

"I wouldn't," Leah warned her. "I tried to make it, but I'm pretty sure you will never sleep again if you drink it."

"Okay, first lesson. Making coffee." Rachel dumped out the super dark liquid and boiled water again. Five minutes later she brought Leah over. "Three scoops. That's all you need."

"Really?"

"How many did you use?"

"Not three." Rachel giggled. "I'm hopeless," Leah said, sitting down at the table.

"Why would Chris want to marry me if I can't do a simple thing like making coffee?"

"Because he loves you. Coffee doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things."

"I suppose not."

"Leah, what happened to my strong, independent, nothing-bothers-me sister?"

"She left. This is what she was replaced with. I'm helpless, clueless, whatever you want to call it. I'm not good for anything except ranching."

Rachel stopped what she was doing and sat down next to Leah. "Stop it! You are smart. You can learn everything you need to learn and even if you don't, Chris won't starve or anything. You are not clueless or helpless."

"She's right," Maddie said, waddling into the room. "You, my dear Leah, are ready for marriage, even if you don't know how to cook."

"I hope you are right, Ma."

…..

Leah walked to her grandparent's house after breakfast. She needed advice and who better to get it from?

She knocked and walked in the house. No one answered, but when she entered the kitchen, she figured out why. Her Grandma Elizabeth was sitting on her Papa Jack's lap and they were engaged in some serious smooching.

She watched for a moment and couldn't help but hope and pray for that type of love when she and Chris had been married for forty years.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said quietly.

Elizabeth slowly leaned back and smiled. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Grandma, do you want me to come back?"

"Of course not. Come talk to us." Elizabeth poured her a cup of coffee and set it down and then joined them at the table. "Now, what's on your mind?"

"I need help."

"With what, Leah?" Papa asked her.

"I need to learn how to be a wife. So far, I've ruined a pot of coffee and my scrambled eggs were somehow crunchy. If I don't do something and learn how to cook, Chris will starve."

Jack fought his laughter. He knew how things could be for a young wife.

"Is this your first day of working indoors?" Elizabeth asked, a smile on her face.

"Yes. I already failed."

"Nonsense. You are more than capable. That being said, you cannot expect yourself to be perfect right out of the gate. Ask your Papa. It took me quite a while to get a passable grade."

Leah looked at him. He was smiling, a look of admiration on his face as he gazed at Elizabeth. "I didn't starve. She learned and now I love her cooking."

"Can you teach me how to make roast beef? I want to make that for Chris sometime and I don't want to mess up."

"Sure, honey. That's what we are having tonight. Why don't we make it together and you can invite Chris over here for dinner?"

"When should I come back?"

"Around two o'clock. Tell Chris to be here at five."

"Thanks, Grandma. I love you."

"Love you to, sweetheart."

Leah kissed Jack's cheek and left the house, rushing back home to tell Chris about dinner and to learn how to do laundry.

…..

"Dinner with your grandparents?"

"And me. I'm making you roast beef, with her help, of course." She saw his hesitation. "Please?" she asked again, a smile playing on the lovely lips he had yet to kiss.

"You need to stop doing that, beautiful."

"What?" she asked, a smile still on her lips.

"You smile when you want something from me. I can't say no to you when you do that."

"Good to know."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you're fully aware of your sneaky ways. Yes, I'll have dinner with you and your grandparents."

"Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek. "Come at five."

He nodded and watched her walk away. That woman. Oh, how he loved her. He would marry her right that moment if he could provide for her.

No, he needed to be patient and save up money for a home and then he would ask her.

….

Rachel decided to take her break and bring Joshua some food for lunch. She had completely fallen for him, even holding his grandmother's necklace in her hand as she fell asleep. It made her feel foolish but at the same time, she enjoyed the rush of being in love for the first time.

As she neared the clinic, she touched her hair, making sure it had stayed secure in its braid and took a deep breath to slow her heart.

She walked in the clinic and smiled. There he sat, his handsome face serious as he poured over paperwork. She knew for a certainty, loving this man for the rest of her life was going to be the most enjoyable thing she would ever do.

"Hey," she whispered. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi."

"Doctor Bennett?" a blonde woman came out of the exam room, adjusting her clothing.

Rachel knew it was his job to help any patient, but seeing a woman, a beautiful young woman, coming into the room, whom he had obviously examined, made her jealous. Rachel left the basket by the door and hurried away.

Her tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked. She was being foolish, she knew it. It still felt almost like a betrayal.

"Rachel?" Ruthie said as she walked back in the café. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She dried her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll get started on the desserts."

She rolled the pie crusts, cut apples, made brownie batter, and then started on the blueberry scones.

The side door opened but she didn't look up. She just mixed until she felt his hand on the small of her back.

"Rachel, what's going on? Why did you leave?"

After an hour of baking to relieve her anxiety, she felt more in control of her feelings, or at least her tears weren't on the surface.

"I…I'm not sure."

He took her over to the settee and sat next to her. "Tell me."

"That woman in your office…"

"Patricia Tyler?"

"Yes."

"What about her? She's a patient."

She looked into his eyes and the tears came back. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Josh. I saw her coming out like that and I got worried."

"About what?" He took her hand and waited for her to explain.

"Why me? You could have anyone you want. Someone not like me. I don't even know who my parents are. I'm not from here."

"Rach, look at me." She raised her eyes. "I don't want anyone else. I want you. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were it for me. As far as your birth parents, I'm choosing to believe they gave you to Nate and Maddie so you could have a better life than they could give you."

"But I'm not like other women around here…I look different."

"You are the most lovely woman I've ever known, Rachel Carlin. Inside and out." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "And I love you with all of my heart."

She smiled, so happy to hear his words. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you too."

"May I walk you home tonight?"

"I'd like that."

….

Leah rushed around the kitchen following her Grandma's direction. The food smelled good and it hadn't burned yet. She felt good about that.

"Okay, sweetie, the potatoes are cooking and so are the beans. It smells like the roast is done so you can take that out."

Leah took two thick hot pads and opened the oven, removing the roasting pan. "Oh, we did it, Grandma! It looks good!"

"You did it. I just watched."

"That's important. I'd hate to think what would have happened without you here."

Visions of roasts resembling charcoal and worries of being a disappointment to Chris floated through her head.

"Stop, sweetie. You are thinking yourself into a bad mood. Chris will be here in ten minutes and he is going to love your food. I'll set the table."

About ten minutes later, right on time Chris and Papa walked into the room.

Feeling quite bold, Chris walked over and gave Leah a hug. "I missed you today."

"Me too. Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

"Let's eat then."

…

Across the yards, Rachel and Joshua joined her family for dinner. It was the first meal he had eaten with all of them but it felt right. Like he belonged there now.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Carlin?" he asked as she seemed out of sorts.

"Ready. I think this baby will be here soon."

"Are you in labor, Ma?" Rachel asked.

"No, sweetie. I'm just feeling like it will be soon."

"Well, just call me when it's time, and I'll come over," Joshua told her.

"No need. My mother, sisters and daughter Leah will be here, Dr. Bennett. If trouble happens, we will call you."

"With all due respect to those you mentioned, they aren't doctors."

"No, but my mother and father delivered Genna and my sisters are quite familiar with the process. We will be fine."

"My Papa Jack was a Mountie and he delivered some of his own children and others over the years. It will be okay, Josh," Rachel assured him.

Joshua wasn't comfortable with just anyone delivering babies. It should be monitored by a doctor not just a few women who've had babies themselves.

Later, after dinner, Joshua sat in the living room with Nate. "Mr. Carlin, I can't believe you are alright with not having a doctor here when your wife gives birth."

"My mother-in-law had nine successful deliveries, quite a few of which were delivered by family members. My own children too. This is something that the capable women in my family are used to doing. However, I will let you know when she is in labor and you can keep Genna and Luke company down here, just in case." Nate stared at Joshua for a moment. "Now, let's get down to the real reason you wanted to speak with me tonight."

…..

As Leah and Chris walked home, he took her hand and smiled. "That food was great, Leah."

"Thanks. I'm glad it turned out."

"I really enjoyed getting to know your grandparents tonight. They are fine people."

"They are," she agreed.

"I only have a few more days left working on the ranch. Then I will finally be working toward our future, Leah."

"Yes, I know."

He stopped and turned to look at her. "You mean everything to me. You gave me a chance when no one else would and for some reason, you wanted to be with me, despite my limitations. For those things, I'll always be grateful to you."

She nodded and walked into his arms. "Everyone deserves a chance and you're very capable."

"Who can find a virtuous woman? For her price is far above rubies," he said, quoting a favorite scripture.

"She will do him good and not evil all the days of her life," she continued.

He smiled. "I love you and as soon as I can provide for you, I will ask for your hand. I promise." He leaned down and briefly touched his lips to hers, sealing his promise.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple days later Maddie felt the first pains of labor around lunch time. She walked around, knowing it would help to keep moving.

She found Leah in the kitchen. "Sweetie, can you please get your father and Grandma and your aunt Em?"

"Is it time?"

"Yes. You best hurry. Its bound to come fast."

"Yes, ma'am." Leah ran off and Genna came in.

"Genna, it's time to meet your new brother or sister. Are you excited?"

"Yes! I can't wait. It feels like it's taken forever to get here."

"In some ways. In others, it's gone fast." Maddie winced and rubbed her tummy as she continued pacing the room through the contractions.

Things did go fast. Nate arrived and called Joshua as he promised he would and then walked Maddie around, supporting her. Then Leah, Elizabeth, Em, and Ashley walked in ready to help in whatever way they were needed.

As Maddie labored, Chris kept working and then ended up sitting on the porch with Genna and Joshua. Jack joined a bit later.

Rachel came home from the café and headed inside to see how things were going. She walked upstairs to her parents bedroom.

"Mama?"

"Hi, baby. Come in," Maddie told her as she panted and paced, Nate still supporting her.

"How are you doing?"

"Not too bad. Grandma checked me and I'm doing well."

Leah sat on the bed watching, a petrified look on her face. "I think I need some air," she told them, rushing out of the room.

Maddie sighed and then groaned, gripping Nate's arms. "Oh gosh! That hurts so much."

Rachel watched her parents, holding on to each other, supporting. She wanted that and she was pretty sure Joshua would be that for her.

Elizabeth came in the room with towels and sterilized scissors. "How's everything?"

"Good. More painful," Maddie told her. "Did you see Leah, Mom?"

"Yeah. She's on the porch with Genna and the men. She doesn't like seeing you in pain. It makes her nervous."

Maddie nodded, contracted and gasped when her water finally broke. "No turning back now," she joked.

Nate helped her into a dry nightgown and into bed so Elizabeth could check her. "Almost there, love."

Maddie nodded. "Rach, go see if Leah wants to see the birth."

Rachel left, but came back without her a couple minutes later. "She said no, Ma. But I'd like to stay."

"Sure." Rachel took her position on Maddie's other side and held her hand as she started pushing.

….

Leah walked to the fence and waited for her new sibling's first cries to reach her through the window.

"Leah?" Chris said, walking up next to her. "What's going on? I thought you wanted to be in there."

"I got scared."

"You've delivered calves and horses. Why does this scare you?"

"I don't know. I'm better with animals. Humans are so different."

"Yes, true," he said with a laugh. "It's a natural thing, having babies."

"What if I'm not ready, Chris?"

"One step at a time. I haven't even started my job yet, Leah."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "Sorry."

"Its ok," he assured her, tipping her chin up so he could kiss her. "We'll take our time," he told her, kissing her twice more.

They both smiled when they heard a newborn's cry a moment later. "Thank goodness," Leah said quietly.

….

James William Carlin was a big boy with a good appetite. Maddie had Joshua examine both of them and he pronounced them in good health and guessed he weighed over eight pounds.

A few days later, it was time for Chris to begin work at the mill and Leah to start back on the ranch.

She met him in the barn at dawn to say goodbye. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

He smiled at her concern, giving her a nice, long kiss goodbye. "I'll miss you today, Leah."

"I'll miss you too. It won't be the same around here."

"I love you." He kissed her once more. "I'll see you tonight."

She nodded and watched him walk off, determined not to cry. She was Leah Carlin. She was strong and independent and she could work just fine without anyone next to her. "Oh, who am I kidding?" she mumbled. She needed him, plain and simple. He kept her strong. He made her want things she had never wanted before. He gave her love and that fortified her.

She took a deep breath and got started on her chores. If she kept herself busy, the day would go fast and then he would be home.

At lunch she went inside after washing up and made lunch for everyone. Soup and sandwiches were something she felt confident about in the kitchen so that's what she made.

Leah lifted her head when she heard James cry a few moments later. The little guy rarely cried. Just when hungry or wet. Not in between. She hoped to have a baby like that one day.

"Hi, Leah!" Genna said, walking into the room.

"Hey, Gen. Can you set the table for me?"

"Yep!"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Leah heard the door open and shut behind her as she made the sandwiches.

"Hey ladies."

"Hi, Dad."

"May I take a sandwich up to your mom?"

Leah handed him a plate and a bowl of soup. "Here you go."

…..

Rachel came home early to make dinner for everyone, as she would for the next week or so, knowing her mom needed to concentrate on James, not everything else.

"Rach?"

"Hi, Mom. What do you need me to do?"

"Hold him? I need to use the bathroom and clean up a bit. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. I'm here to help you."

"Thank you, sweetie." Rachel took her little brother and immediately fell in love. He was so snuggly and warm and it made her want one of her own.

She took him to sit in the living room. As she passed by it, someone knocked on the door.

"Hey," she said with a smile as she let Joshua in. "I didn't expect to see you."

"I know. We've been missing each other lately."

"Yeah. I've been trying to get home early to help my mom."

They sat on the couch in the living room and Joshua immediately put his arm around her shoulders. He couldn't take his eyes off her and the baby. She looked perfect.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"You're beautiful." He reached up and touched her cheek.

"Thanks."

"Seeing you like this…its what I want for us."

"So do I."

He slowly leaned down and kissed her lips. She responded faster than he thought she would, reaching up to touch his beard as she moved even closer. After a moment, he slowed himself down and pulled back. "Marry me, Rach?"

"Of course I will." She kissed him again. "But I think you need to ask my Dad first."

"I did. When I came for dinner. He said yes."

"He did?"

Joshua kissed her hand and smiled. "Yes. I'm sorry if this seems sudden. I had it all planned with a ring and dinner in Buxton next week. But seeing you sitting here like this…it made me just want to ask."

"Its not sudden. It's what I want," she assured him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Rach?" Maddie walked in.

"Here, Mom."

"I'll take James. He will need to eat soon. Good to see you, Joshua."

"You too, Mrs. Carlin. How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, but just fine."

Rachel stood and handed the baby to her mom. "I'll get started on dinner. You still want ham and potatoes?"

"Yes and maybe biscuits?"

"You got it." Once her mom was out of the room, Rachel wrapped her arms around Joshua's neck and stared into his eyes. "Wanna stay for dinner?"

"Of course. I haven't tried your ham and potatoes yet," he said with a wink.

….

Leah ate a few bites of ham and a bite of biscuit and then excused herself. She went out to the porch and sat on the swing.

She knew Chris would be home soon which was good because she missed him more than she thought possible. It made her uneasy. She had seen him every single day for almost two months and he was her best friend.

"Hey, baby girl. You okay?" Nate asked, sitting next to her.

"I guess." He put his arm around her shoulder and pushed the swing into motion.

"He'll be home soon."

"I know." She enjoyed the motion and her father's quiet presence. He always made her feel safe and loved. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you more."

"I love him too."

"I know you do. I think he is a good man for you."

"You do?"

"Yes. It took me a while to accept him as part of your life, but it wasn't about an issue that I had with him."

"Why then?"

"Selfish reasons, actually."

"You're not selfish, Dad."

"In this case, I was. I was afraid of you leaving me. I thought I'd always have you working beside me but I could feel you slipping away. I didn't like that feeling."

"I'll always be yours."

"According to your Papa, he felt the same way when your mom and I started courting. The difference was, we were sixteen. You're not." He held her hand and looked into the distance. "You're a grown woman who knows what she wants. I just need to remember that it might not always be this," he said gesturing to the land.

"I'll always work beside you, Dad. I'm not going anywhere."

"Of course you are, Leah. You're going to live with your husband and it doesn't necessarily make sense for it to be here when he works in town. Plus when you start a family, you won't have time to ranch."

"I don't want things to change like that. I want to be here. With you."

"What if you need to choose, honey? You'll choose the man you love, won't you?"

She saw a figure walking up the drive and the reaction of her heart answered the question for her. "Yes. Every time. I'll choose him."

Nate nodded, tears in his eyes. "As it should be," he told her, kissing her forehead and walking inside the house.

Leah got up and rushed to Chris but she didn't throw her arms around him like she wanted. His limp was quite pronounced and he seemed to be hot and tired.

"Hey," she greeted.

His tired eyes lit up and he smiled. "Hi, beautiful."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just need to rest soon."

"Do you want me to go get the car?"

"No. I'll make it." He grabbed her hand and they walked together. "How was your day?" he wondered.

"I missed you. It was a very long day. But, I'd like to hear about your day. Why don't you come inside and I'll get you some dinner?"

He stopped walking and looked at her. He gently took her hat off her head and then reached for the pins and elastic that kept her hair bound up.

She watched him curiously but didn't stop him. She knew he liked her hair. Once it was loose, he ran his fingers through it and smiled. "That's better."

He put his arm around her and they walked the rest of the way to the house.

"Leah! Rachel wants to tell us something," Genna said through the screen door. "Hi, Chris."

"Hi, Genna."

Once Chris was seated at the table with soup and biscuits, Rachel took her place next to Joshua.

"Joshua asked me to marry him today and I agreed."

"Oh! That's wonderful, honey!" Maddie said, hugging both of them.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, Mama."

Leah walked over to her sister and hugged her tight. "I'm so happy for you, Rach."

"It won't be long and it will be you too," she whispered in her ear.

Leah liked that idea, but she had a feeling it would be awhile.


	8. Chapter 8

As the weeks went by, the weather cooled off. October came and the nights were cool enough where Chris had doubts whether he would make it through the winter sleeping in the barn.

When he went to work that next day, he decided to inquire about places to stay in town. It would be closer for him to walk to work and it would be warm. Lee told him to ask Clara at the café. She would be in that day and she had a room up above it that she had rented out in the past.

He headed in to the café on his lunch hour to ask. "Hey, Chris," Ruthie greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Ruthie. Is your mom here?"

"Yes, she is in the kitchen. Come on back."

Chris followed her back but hesitated at the doorway. "Mrs. Flynn?" he said quietly.

"Call me Clara. What can I do for you?"

"I heard from Lee Coulter that you might have a room to rent?"

"How do you know Lee?"

"He is my boss."

"Oh, you work at the sawmill?"

"I do, ma'am."

"Well, if Lee sent you over, I know you must be trustworthy. Yes, I have a room to rent. One dollar a month and it's yours."

"Are you serious? Surely you could charge a lot more than that."

"I could, but you are a friend and that's the price."

"I will take it. Can I move in tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you, Clara."

"You're welcome. Now, are you hungry? I made fried chicken and I have cold potato salad."

"That sounds great. Yes, I would love some."

When Chris walked home that night, he was a bit nervous. He had to tell Leah that he wasn't going to live on the ranch anymore. Yes, she had suggested that he move into town when he first took the job, but they were much closer now.

"Hey," she said from the barn doorway as he walked up.

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Good. We need to talk about something."

"You seem serious. What's going on?"

He took her into the barn and they sat down on a bale of hay. "So, it's getting colder out here at night, Leah."

"Yeah. I can get you extra blankets."

"And once the snow comes, it will be much harder for me to get to work and back."

"I will drive you."

"Leah, I am going to move to town. It makes the most sense."

She stood and started brushing Daisy, not making eye contact. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

He walked over to her and placed his hand over hers on the brush. "Sweetie? Look at me." She turned and he saw tears. "Leah, tell me what you are thinking."

"That I'm going to miss you. Seeing you everyday. Our talks on the porch. Everything."

He pulled her into his arms and held her, removing her hat from her head because it was in his way. "I will miss you too but we will still see each other."

"On Sundays." It wasn't enough for her. Seeing him once a week was not going to be enough.

"I will come visit you. I promise."

The more he held her, the more she missed him. The more she wanted to be his wife. It just wasn't possible yet and there was the fact that he hadn't asked her.

"I love you," she told him before kissing him and then stepping away.

"I love you, Leah. You know that, right?"

"I know." She resumed brushing the horse.

"If I could marry you now, I would. We would go and find the pastor and say our vows, but I don't have enough money to take care of you and a family."

"I make money too. We would be fine."

"We need a house. We need more than a room above the café."

"We only need each other." She wasn't afraid of not having a lot of money. She was afraid of losing the man she loved or not marrying for a long time because he thought they needed a real house right away.

He kissed her forehead. "Give me a moment."

She brushed Daisy as she waited. "What do you think he is up to, girl?"

He came back and stood in front of her. He grabbed her hand and slipped a simple gold band on her left ring finger. "It was my mother's ring. It's the only thing I have left of her."

"Chris…"

"She would want you to wear it, Leah. I want you to wear it. Maybe someday pass it down to our daughter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Sweetie, marry me. You were right. We only need each other. We will be happy because we are together."

"Of course I will. I love you," she told him, reaching up to kiss him. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"I love you too."

"Let's go tell everyone," she said with a smile. She wanted to tell Rachel more than anyone. She couldn't believe they were both getting married.

"We can't. I need to talk to your Dad first."

"Let's go talk to him then."

"I need to. Alone. This is how he would want it and it's important if he is going to say yes to do things his way."

She nodded. "I will finish up out here."

Chris took a few deep breaths as he walked up to the house. He knocked and then walked in as he did every day for dinner.

"Hi, Chris!" Genna greeted.

"Hey, Gen. Where's your dad?"

"He's in the kitchen."

"Can you get him for me? I will wait in the living room."

"Sure!" She was always so helpful.

A few moments later, Nate walked in. "Chris? Gen said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes. About a few things actually."

"Let's have a seat." Nate gestured to the couch and they both sat down. "What's on your mind?"

"First, I want to thank you for letting me stay in your barn, even though I don't work here anymore."

Maddie walked in with a cup of coffee for Chris and then tried to leave. "Mrs. Carlin, you can stay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Chris told her.

Maddie sat down and nodded. Nate looked at Chris carefully. He seemed nervous. "You are always welcome to stay here, Chris," he told him.

"Well, I made arrangements to rent a room above the café from Mrs. Flynn. So I will be moving there tomorrow."

"Luke and I will help you."

"Thank you, sir, but I don't have much to move."

Maddie saw the look on his face. He wasn't done with what he was going to ask and she had a feeling that it was about Leah. "What is it, Chris?"

He met her eyes and let out a breath. "Well, I want to ask for your blessing. I want to marry Leah. I love her very much."

"Lee and Em and Davie lived above the café in the two rooms there," Maddie reminded Nate. "It's plenty of room."

"I am saving to build a home, sir, and I intend on always working hard. I want Leah to be proud of me."

"I am, honey," she said from the doorway. "I am very proud of you." She sat down on the chair next to the couch. "You work so hard, no matter what it is. You fought in a terrible war and you survived. You took care of yourself and I have no doubt you will take care of me and our family."

Maddie squeezed Nate's hand and silently nodded. "You have our blessing. Both of you. Maddie and I know how hard it is to get started when you are young. And Chris, ask Leah about her land."

Chris looked at her and smiled. "Tell me."

Nate and Maddie stood. Maddie kissed the top of her head. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Mama."

Once they left, Leah moved over next to him. "I never mentioned my land because I knew how important it was to you to provide for me. I didn't want you to think I was trying to take over."

"Do you want us to live here? On your land?"

"I would love that but it isn't very convenient for you working in town."

"I want you to be happy, Leah. If living here would make you happy, I want it too."

"It would but as long as we are together, I will be happy anywhere."

….

Leah and Rachel laid next to each other thst night, as they had for most of their childhood. They each had their own beds but to talk at night without Genna hearing everything, Rachel always moved to Leah's bed.

"Rach, he proposed."

"Chris did? Congratulations!" Rachel had said that way louder than she meant to. "Sorry."

Genna hadn't moved so they were safe. Leah held up her ring. "It's his mother's. He said it was the last thing has left of her."

"That's very sweet that he gave that to you." Leah thought so too. It meant so much that he wanted her to wear it.

"It is." Leah snuggled closer. "I can't believe both of us are getting married."

"Soon too."

"I don't know how Daddy will handle it. Giving both of us away."

"He will be fine."

"Rach, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Matron."

"What?"

"Matron. By the time you get married, I will be married. So Matron of Honor."

"Actually, we are getting married next week."

"What?" she shrieked, covering her mouth. "Next week? Why so soon? Did you and Chris….?"

"Did Chris and I what?"

"Did you get carried away…do what married people…."

"No! Rach, I can't believe you asked me that. You know me better than that."

"Well, why a week? What's the hurry?"

"He's moving to town tomorrow. We don't want to only see each other once a week at church."

"So you said, hey, let's get married?"

"Well, no, he did. I told him it only mattered that we are together. I'm not afraid of not having a lot of money."

"That's how Mom and Dad and Grandma and Papa started out and they have wonderful marriages," Rachel agreed.

"I walked in one day at Grandma and Papa's and they were smooching away in the kitchen. I love how much they still love each other after so many years of marriage. I want that, Rach."

"Me too. And it looks like we are both going to have that very soon."

….

Leah was perfectly okay with a simple wedding. She didn't see a need for a lacy dress or a bouquet of flowers. She didn't need a veil or a big wedding party. She just wanted her family and Chris. That was it.

So on the day of her wedding, she borrowed a light blue dress from Rachel. She wore her hair down, curling the ends, just as Chris would like it. Maddie and Elizabeth insisted on making a special meal for the family so roast beef was going to be served after the ceremony.

The ceremony was going to be at the church so everyone was in town at various places getting ready. Chris was nervously pacing his room as he waited for noon to hit. About a half hour before that, he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in."

Jack, Nate, Luke, Will, and Bradley all walked in the room. "Hey, Chris. How you holding up?" Jack asked, slapping him on the back and straightening his tie.

"Oh, ok, I guess."

"Nervous?"

"Yes. I am. I don't like to be the center of attention." That was a huge understatement. He felt like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Well, Chris, don't worry, everyone will be staring at my sister anyway," Luke said.

"Thanks, Luke."

"And we are all family. No need to be nervous," Bradley told him. Bradley was newly married himself, that happy smile on his face no doubt a result of the three weeks since his own ceremony.

"I don't know, son," Jack said. "You were pretty nervous a few weeks ago when you married Jade."

Bradley smiled. "The nerves were totally worth it to see her walking towards me on Travis' arm."

"Chris will feel the same way in about twenty minutes," Nate said. "Do you mind if Jack and I speak with Chris alone for a moment?" Nate wondered. Brandon, Will, and Luke left the room shortly after.

"We have a proposition for you," Jack began.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day…..

Joshua stared at the telephone on his desk. He had just heard from his mother in Alberta. His dad was ill. She wanted a second opinion because she didn't trust the doctor there, so she wanted him to come home as soon as possible. The only issue was, he and Rachel were going to be married in about a month. What if his dad was really ill and he had to stay? What if he couldn't get back in time?

He stood, grabbed his sign that said he would return shortly, placed it on the door to the clinic, and drove over to the Carlin home. It was Sunday so he knew that a lot of the family would be headed over for family dinner with the exception of the newlyweds, of course. He also knew Rachel would be cooking, so he knocked on the door and walked in, heading for the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Josh?" Rachel said from the kitchen. "I thought you had to work." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'm glad you're here though."

"I…um…can we talk?"

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Let's go in the living room."

She followed him in the other room and sat next to him. He was acting strangely. He wasn't making eye contact and wringing his hands.

"Honey…." she said, grabbing his hand. "Just tell me. We will get through it."

"Mom called from Alberta. My dad is sick and she wants me to go there. She doesn't trust his doctor."

"Okay."

"I would leave right away and I don't know how long I would be gone."

"Oh. Well, we can postpone the wedding." He saw the disappointment on her gorgeous face.

"Sweetheart, we might not have to, but I wanted you to know that it was a possibility."

"What if I went with you?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with hope.

"I don't think that would be appropriate."

"It would be if we were married."

"But your dress isn't done. Doesn't Clara need a few more weeks?"

"I don't care about a dress. I care about being your wife and I want to support you."

He could absolutely use her support. Every day he wanted and needed her more and more. "So when should we do this?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"When are you supposed to be there?"

"As soon as I can."

"Tonight at five? Then we can leave whenever."

"Are you sure, Rach? You will be happy rushing into it?"

"I've wanted to be your wife for months. I am more than happy to finally be that."

"Well, I best get back to the clinic and close up. I will grab the pastor and let him know to meet us at the church later and that I will be out of town for a few weeks." He walked away and then back to give her one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Rachel hurried to see her mom and then made the rounds to tell the family to meet at the church for the wedding. When she returned to their house, she went upstairs and packed a suitcase for their trip to Alberta.

"Rachel?" Genna said from her bed.

"Yes, Gen."

"Are you really leaving me too? Leah just left yesterday."

Rachel stopped and sat next to Genna on her bed. "I am getting married, yes, and I am going to Alberta for a bit with Josh. But I will see you so much when we get back."

"Why is everyone getting married and leaving?" Genna leaned against Rachel's arm and slipped her small hand into Rachel's. "I'm going to be all alone."

"Gen, you have Mama and Daddy and Luke and James. You aren't alone. And you know that I am at the restaurant almost every day and Leah is here working too. We are all here for you."

"Not the same."

"I suppose it isn't but things change when we get older. It's not going to be that many more years and you will get married too." She kissed her hair. "I love you, Genevieve. To the moon and back."

"You sound like Grandma," she said with a smile.

"That's where I learned it from. Wanna help me pack?"

"I guess."

…..

Above the café a few hours later….

"I can't believe Rach is getting married today," Leah told her new husband of one day as she turned in front of the mirror.

He laid in bed watching her get dressed. "I can't believe we have to leave and go to another wedding. We are on our honeymoon."

"We will be at the church for maybe thirty minutes. Then I am all yours, sweetie."

"Promise?"

"Yep. Now, get up. We need to be at the wedding very soon and I am starving."

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, not bothering to hide his scars. She was his wife. She had seen them the day before and hadn't reacted at all so that was that. She just said that it was a part of him so she loved the scars too.

He walked over behind her and turned her gently. "You look so beautiful in that dress."

She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you, but you need to get dressed or I will drag you to the church like that," she teased.

"Hm. Yeah, probably not a good idea."

"Nope. I am going to make us a sandwich real quick." She kissed him again and left the room.

He sat on the bed and said a prayer of thankfulness for the wonderful woman that he now called his wife. He wanted to cry, he loved her so deeply. He could not wait to start a family with her and live together until they were old and gray.

About fifteen minutes later, they had eaten quickly and were on their way to the church.

As soon as they got to the church, he stopped her outside the doors. "Thirty five minutes," he whispered, kissing her deeply. "Then you are all mine again."

She blushed and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. "No more of that just now, husband."

They found a pew and he slipped his arm around her. "You don't know what you are asking, honey."

"Oh, yes. I know exactly what I am asking. Now, I am going to go find Rachel. She should be in the other room." She kissed his cheek and walked off.

Leah found Rachel and their mom in the room off the back of the church. Rachel was wearing a lovely cream colored dress and her veil that Clara had finished.

The cream lace covering her dark hair was striking and beautiful. "Rach, you look so gorgeous," she told her sister with a hug. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Never been more ready for anything in my life." Rachel's eyes teared up but there was a smile on her face that radiated pure happiness and joy. "Is he out there?"

"Yes and he looks good too."

"You are standing up with me, right?"

"Nowhere else I would rather be at this moment."

"We both know that's not true, Leah," she told her sister with a laugh. "But thank you for being here even though you just got married yesterday."

"Well, to be honest, it took a bit of convincing to get Chris here." Leah could feel her face heating up.

"Is it wonderful?" Rachel asked.

"More wonderful than I would have ever imagined."

Nate poked his head in. "It's time." He looked like he was barely holding it together.

He walked in and gave Maddie a kiss on the cheek and then Leah. Finally, he came over and stared at his oldest daughter. The darling baby girl he found goat's milk for because she was hungry, was all grown up now, getting married. He couldn't believe how fast the last twenty two years had gone.

"Daddy, don't cry. You will make me cry." She accepted his hug, soaking in his warm love like she had since she was born. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rachel Hanna Carlin. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you. That means so much."

"Ready to marry the doc?"

She giggled and wiped her cheeks. "I am. Ready to give me away?"

"No, but I will." He offered his arm, and they left through the side door of the room and walked to the front doors so he could walk her down the aisle.

…..

Later, the newlyweds went home to Josh's house with plans to leave for Alberta the next afternoon on the train. Leah and Chris went home to their room above the café and Nate and the rest of his family went home to their ranch.

Nate was a bit sad but a very proud father. Both his oldest daughters had married fine, hardworking men. He stood in the kitchen, looking out the window thinking when Maddie walked up with James and kissed his cheek. "You doing okay?"

"Sure." She stared back at him, knowing that he wasn't. "No, I'm struggling a bit. But I will be fine."

"I guess now we know how my dad felt when we got married." He slipped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know how he gave away so many daughters. It's very hard."

"It is but we know that they will have a lifetime of love just like us and our parents. And, I'm sure we will get to experience the joy of being grandparents in the next few years too."

"One thing at a time, babe. Don't rush things."

"Sorry," she told him with a chuckle. "What would you like to eat?"

"Whatever you want to make me. I'm going to go help Luke do chores."

…..

Leah stared at her husband sleeping next to her. She couldn't believe that just five months before, she hadn't even met him. She had been perfectly happy working the ranch and living at her parents home, believing she would never marry and that was okay.

Chris' eyes popped open, he sat up, and he gasped for air.

"Honey? What is it?"

He breathed heavily for a moment and then swung his legs to the side of the bed. "Nothing. Just a nightmare."

They had been a common occurrence for the last almost six years with the exception of the last couple months. He had been fine, dreaming of Leah and not the horrors of war that were forever etched in his mind.

"Wanna tell me?" she asked, joining him on the side of the bed.

"No."

"It might help."

"It won't, Leah. Nothing helps." He stood and put his sleep pants on and then stared out the window.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you," she whispered, staring up at him. "I understand that this situation is new for both of us, but I need you to remember to talk to me. I'm here, for better or worse." She assumed the nightmare was about the war. She knew that her Papa and her Uncle Caleb had both suffered from nightmares after trauma.

"Remember when I told you about John?"

"Your best friend that saved your life," she nodded.

"He had a wife and son in Ottawa. After he saved me and took me to a safe place, he ended up getting shot when he went back to help others." He held her tighter against him, as if trying to draw strength from her. "I kept wondering why was I safe. Why not him? I didn't have any family then and yet I was the one who was spared. I was so angry when I heard that he had been killed. It should have been me."

"So the nightmares…"

"He saved me and then he dies. Each time. I didn't see it happen but it's in my head and it has never gone away."

"I'm sorry for what you went through, Chris. And I'm sorry for how horribly hard it must have been for John's family, but there is no way to answer why you lived except that John saved you. And you were at war. He died saving others. He was a hero." She looked up at him and smiled. "He saved the man who was to become my love, my husband, the father of my children. I'll be forever thankful to him."

Chris kissed her soft lips. "I'm so lucky to have you." If John hadn't saved his life, he never would have met the wonderful woman he held in his arms. He was beyond grateful too.

….

Middle of the night…

Joshua rolled over, expecting Rachel to be there but she wasn't. He listened for noises. She could have needed to use the bathroom. He didn't hear anything though so he got dressed and walked out of the bedroom.

"Rach?" he quietly called. He found her on the couch watching the fire in the fireplace. "Sweetheart?"

"Does your family know about me?" she asked. She didn't know too much about them after all.

"Of course. They knew we were going to get married next month." He joined her on the couch.

"No, I mean…the way I look. I'm not white."

"Sweetie, look at me." She stared at her hands instead. "They won't care. All they will care about is how wonderful you are and that we love each other." He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. "I love every single thing about you, my love." He caressed her cheek with his hand. "Your dark eyes and long lashes." He kissed her nose and eyelids before finding her lips again. "Your lips and chin," he mumbled, kissing her again. "Your beautiful hair and smile." She smiled at him. "I don't care what others think. I will love you forever."

Rachel was grateful for him and that she had found someone that felt that way but she wasn't naïve enough to think everyone would feel the same. She knew relationships such as theirs weren't accepted everywhere and sometimes people who opposed them caused trouble.

"Let's go back to bed," he told her, standing and holding his hand out. She stood and let him lead, deciding to trust him and not worry anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning…

Leah woke up at dawn like usual, except she wasn't at the ranch. She was at home with her husband and that made her smile. So she got up, dressed in her jeans and flannel shirt and tied her hair back securely in a bun while he kept sleeping.

"Where are you going?" he asked, barely awake.

"I have chores at the ranch."

"Pretty sure Luke and your dad and uncle can handle them."

"I told them I'd be back today." She walked over to him and kissed him. "Wanna come? I was going to check the fences."

"Well, I don't work again until tomorrow so I guess I will." He didn't want to be away from her if it wasn't necessary. He reached for her and pulled her down next to him. "But I think it's still pretty early. We have time."

He reached up and started unbuttoning her flannel shirt. "If we go now," she started to say but he distracted her by kissing her deeply and removing the pins from her bun. "I guess we have time."

An hour later they started walking to the ranch. Chris decided to bring up the proposal that Nate and Jack had sprung on him right before the wedding.

"Leah?"

"Yeah."

"Your dad and grandfather want to pay for and build us a house on your land."

"They do?"

"Yeah."

"Papa likes to build things. I guess it doesn't surprise me." Chris was silent as they kept walking. "How do you feel about the offer, sweetie?" she wondered.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure it will take another year for me to scrape up the money. I told them I would think about it." Leah slipped her hand in his and bit her tongue to keep her thoughts to herself. "What do you think, Leah?"

"I don't see harm in it as long as you're okay with it. If you say no, I'm happy where we are."

….

Ruthie turned on the burners on the stove in the café. She was not as good a cook as Rachel or her own mother, Clara, but she was passable. And Lydie Thornton was coming soon to wait tables.

Ruthie made a large batch of scrambled eggs with cheese and started a pan of ham steaks. Then she got started on the biscuits.

The door to the dining room opened and she heard footsteps. "We're not open yet. Ten more minutes," she called.

"Not even for me?" a deep voice said from the doorway.

"David Coulter, you know what time we open," she scolded her good friend with a smile.

"Yes, but if I waited until then, you'd be too busy to talk to me."

Davie stepped closer and she could smell his woodsy scent mixed with soap. Her heart beat a bit faster. She had a huge crush on him and had for two years.

Before, her dad told her she was too young to date boys. Now, she was eighteen and allowed but Davie hadn't made a move.

"Are you working today?" she asked, looking up into his deep chocolate eyes.

"Later."

"So you came here to get breakfast?"

"Among other things, yes," he told her, stepping even closer.

"Such as…"

"I wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with me."

"When?"

"Tonight?"

"Ok. Where?"

"I can come here or you can come to our house and have dinner with my family."

"Sure," she said with a smile. "I'd love to come to your house."

"Good." Gosh, his smile. He was so cute.

"Now would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes." She smiled and he smiled back.

Davie had liked Ruthie for a while. But she was too young before. Now, she was old enough and he wanted to see if their friendship could blossom into something more. To do that, they needed to spend time together.

….

Josh and Rachel's home…

Josh smelled bacon and eggs cooking. He smiled and stretched and followed the delicious smells to the kitchen.

He paused in the doorway for a moment just watching her. She was beyond beautiful, her shiny, raven hair loose, flowing down her back. She wore the knee length nightgown from the night before, showing off her tan, shapely legs.

Then there was the humming. What a lovely voice she had. He could imagine her singing lullabies to their babies one day.

"Good morning, honey," he said quietly as he walked up next to her, giving her a kiss.

"Morning," she said, a big smile on her face. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. But first…" He slipped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. Holding her made him incredibly happy. "You're so beautiful, Mrs. Bennett."

"You're not so bad yourself, Josh," she said with a wink, taking the eggs off the stove and the bacon and toast on a large plate. "Let's eat."

"Then, I'm going to take a bath and pack for our trip. Oh and I secured us a first class train compartment and a hotel room in the city."

"Josh, those things are so expensive. Can we afford them?"

"The train compartment was courtesy of your grandfather. The hotel, I paid for a month. If we stay longer, we will just figure it out." He put his hand over hers. "Don't worry about money, Rach. We are just fine."

"What does that mean?"

"It means just that. We are fine. We won't struggle. In fact, you can quit the café."

"I don't want to quit. I enjoy cooking there. It's something I'm good at."

"But a wife should take care of the home. Don't you agree?"

"Yes and until we have children, I can do both."

He realized at that moment that his new wife was strong, independent, and stubborn, much like himself. His values though, his standards, were passed down from his parents. His mother never worked. She was always home.

"We can decide this later," he told her. "We will be gone for awhile so it isn't urgent."

"I think it is. If you are going to force me to quit, I should let Clara know now."

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, Rachel."

"That's how it sounded."

"I guess this was something we should have talked about before now."

She nodded and stood up to wash her plate. As much as she loved working there, she was always taught and shown by example that a wife respects her husband and he is the head of the home. If he asked her to quit, she would. It would be hard but she would give it up.

"Rachel?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to force you to quit. If it means that much to you to work there, you can."

She nodded. "It does. Josh, I don't want to fight."

"Me either. I'm sorry."

"Me too." He stood and walked over, taking her into his arms.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too," she told him, soaking up his affection.

Rachel would bring up the conversation at a later time but until then, she didn't want to think about it. It only made her think that maybe they shouldn't have rushed into getting married and that scared her.

Josh felt her tense up a bit as he held her, knowing they needed to talk more. They would have plenty of time during the long 6 hour train ride to Alberta.

…..

At around 4pm, they got on the train and in another part of town, Ruthie walked to Lee and Em Coulter's house to have dinner with Davie.

She was excited. Beyond, really. She had spent extra time on her appearance, wanting to look her best, even though Davie had seen her in pretty much every dress she owned. When she arrived, she took a deep breath and knocked. The enormity of what was happening was not lost on her. This night could be the beginning of her future, with someone very special to her. She also knew that it wouldn't always be easy in life, if they progressed to marriage. Being a white woman married to a black man could cause problems, but she was willing to stand by him. Even if just as his friend.

After she knocked, Lauren, Davie's ten year old sister, opened the door. "Hi, Ruthie!"

"Hi, Lauren."

"Davie is helping Dad with something but he will be right back."

"Okay."

They walked into the kitchen. "Something smells wonderful, Em."

"Hi, Ruthie. I'm so glad you are here with us."

"Thanks. Me too. What can I help with?"

"Nothing. Just have a seat and I will get you some coffee."

"Thank you, but I can get it."

"Very well. We are having a pork roast with garlic potatoes and peas tonight."

"Sounds wonderful." Ruthie sat down with her cup and felt a tug on her hand.

"Hi, Timmy!" She reached down and picked up the adorable three year old. "How are you tonight?"

He grinned at her. "I good."

"Good, I'm glad." She snuggled him while she chatted with Lauren and her brothers Nick and Zach. Finally, Davie and Lee showed up.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Lee told them. "We got stuck at the office for a few minutes."

"That's fine, dear," Em said, kissing his cheek. "Dinner is ready though. Everyone wash up and come eat."

The evening was comfortable and enjoyable. Ruthie was happy when finally she spent time alone with Davie as he walked her back to her house.

Davie took her hand when they stepped off the porch. "You look beautiful this evening. Not that you don't always look beautiful. Just particularly so tonight."

She squeezed his hand and smiled. "Nervous?"

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"It's just me, Davie. The same Ruthie that you have always known."

"I know." He sighed and shook his head.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner. I had a great time."

"Are you sure? My family can be a bit much sometimes."

"And I have known them forever too. Nothing new happened."

"I guess not."

"Then why be nervous?"

He stopped and turned to her. "Because I want this to work."

"It will."

"How do you know?"

"I have to believe that. Our friendship means a lot to me, Davie. And…."

"What?"

"I've liked you a really long time."

"I've liked you a long time too," he admitted. "But timing wasn't right."

"Until now?"

They stopped on the porch of the Flynn home. "Until now."

He stared into her eyes. They looked dark brown in the low light of the evening but he could still drown in them if he wasn't careful. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll be at the café."

"Great. I like biscuits and gravy, just so you know," he told her, walking away, a big smile on his handsome face.

"Is that right?"

"Yep. Sausage gravy and fluffy biscuits. It's the best."

"Good to know."

….

At around nine that evening, the train pulled into Alberta Train Station. The newlyweds had spoken about a lot of things in their time together. Now both of them felt like they understood the other pretty well. Rachel understood why he felt the way he did about certain things and Josh understood why she felt the way she did. They mutually decided that she would continue working until they had a child and then after that, she agreed to stay home and not work.

After Josh hired a cab, they loaded their trunk and two bags into it and headed to the Alberta Grand Hotel to drop off their things.

As she was unpacking, Josh put his hand on her back. "Hi."

"Hey."

"I think I am going to go see my parents and sister. You can stay here if you want."

"Do you want me to?"

"No, I would love you to come with me but I figured you may be tired."

"I would like to go. I want to meet them."

He nodded and a few moments later, they got another cab and rode about ten minutes through the city to a nice neighborhood. The homes were large but not overly so. The yards, very nicely manicured.

The two story yellow home they pulled up to looked just as nice as the others. "What did your dad do for a living, Josh?"

"He owned a shoe store. When he decided to retire, he offered it to me but I was already going to medical school."

As they walked up to the door, she tucked her hand into his arm. She was nervous but she did want to meet the family that now belonged to her. She just hoped they could look past the obvious differences between them and her.

"Don't worry, honey."

She nodded and he knocked. The door opened and there stood a woman a bit older than her own mother, hair dark with gray strands. The thing that struck her was her bright blue eyes that were now filled with tears.

"Joshua!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Mom, it's okay. "How's Dad?"

"Not good. I…I think we might lose him. I'm sorry to make you come all the way here but I need to know that we have done all we can."

"Of course I am here." He put his arm around Rachel. "Actually, we are here. Mom, this is my wife, Rachel."


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom? Did you hear what I said?" They were now standing in the foyer.

"Yes, son. I wish you two would have waited until we were there."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry about that but we didn't want to be separated for a long time and possibly postpone the wedding. We wanted to be together."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Bennett," Rachel offered.

"You as well, Rachel." Mrs. Bennett seemed to at least tolerate her presence so that helped Rachel a bit.

"How is dad? Is he asleep now?" Josh wondered.

"No, he's awake, watching The Lone Ranger on the television."

"Dad and that show," Josh said with a laugh. He looked at Rachel. "Dad has loved that show ever since he splurged on the television set last year."

"Can I meet him?"

"I don't know, dear. He isn't very pleasant these days. Not feeling good has taken its toll," Mrs. Bennett told her.

"Maybe tomorrow then," Rachel nodded to her mother-in-law.

"I'll get the guest room ready for you," Mrs. Bennett told them.

"Oh, actually, Mom, we have a room at the Alberta Grand. We figured it would be easier on you and Dad." Not to mention more private.

Mrs. Bennett nodded and walked into the kitchen. Josh turned to Rachel. "Sweetheart, I'm going to go see him. Will you be right?"

"Of course. I'll go spend time with your mom." She said it with a bravery that she didn't actually feel.

He kissed her briefly. "We won't stay long and then we can go back to the room."

"Okay."

She watched Josh walk away and took a deep breath before heading toward the kitchen.

She found Mrs. Bennett sitting at the table, her head in her hands. "Are you alright? Should I get Josh?"

"No, I'm afraid there is nothing he can do."

"Are you ill?" Rachel sat in the chair next to her.

"No. I was speaking of my husband."

"Oh. Do you need anything? I can make you some tea."

"That's not necessary."

"Perhaps not, but it helps me when I'm worried about something." Rachel got up and turned on the stove, putting a kettle of water on the burner to boil.

Next she grabbed two tea cups and two saucers. "These are beautiful, Mrs. Bennett."

"Thank you. They were a wedding present from my mother."

A few moments later, they were sipping tea at the table in silence. "That necklace. Did Joshua give that to you?"

"Yes," she admitted, her hand reaching for it. "He said it was his grandmother's."

"Yes. My mother's."

From the expression on her face, Rachel worried that she wasn't okay with her wearing it. "If you aren't okay with me having it, I'll give it back to you."

"Rachel," Josh said from the doorway. "The necklace is yours."

"Yes, but, I…" Rachel glanced from Josh to his mother.

"I gave it to you, knowing it would stay in the Bennett family. When Grandmother gave it to me, she told me to give it to the woman I love." He knelt down beside her, his blue eyes shining. "That's you, sweetheart." Rachel melted at his words. She touched his cheek, her thumb stroking his beard.

"I love you too."

He gave her a quick kiss and then hugged her. "I'm going to help Dad up to bed and then we can go."

"Alright."

Marian watched her son and his wife. They very obviously loved each other. She could see it plainly. She didn't begrudge them their happiness. She just wished she knew more about Rachel and that they could have been at the wedding.

"I'm sorry if I come across gruff, Rachel."

"Its alright."

"Its not. It isn't who I am. Just this thing with Joshua's father is taking a lot out of me. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to him."

Rachel covered Marian's hand with her own. "We are going to stay until he gets better or until Josh needs to go back to town. We are here to help with whatever you need."

"Not the way you imagined your honeymoon, I expect."

"No, but family means everything. I'm happy just to be here with him and get to know you and Mr. Bennett."

"He loves you. I can see it."

"And I love him."

"Good to know," Josh teased from the doorway. "I'm going to steal my bride away, if you don't mind, Mom."

"Of course. Enjoy your evening."

Josh kissed his mom's cheek. "We will be back in the morning so I can examine him."

"Thank you, son."

….

Josh noticed Rachel holding her the pendant of her necklace with her hand, staring out the window of the cab. "Sweetheart?"

"Hm?" she turned her head and looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure. Just tired, I guess."

He put his arm around her, pulling her into his side. "What if I drew you a bubble bath when we get back to the hotel?" he asked quietly.

"That would be nice. Will you be joining me?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Of course I do."

"I just thought….I mean…maybe you would want time alone."

"Sweetheart, this is only our second night together. I absolutely want to be with you."

About thirty minutes later, they lay in the tub in the darkened bathroom of their hotel room, a few candles lit, sitting on the sink.

Rachel sighed, leaning back against Josh's chest, completely relaxed. He stroked her arm with his fingertips, his lips grazing her cheek. "I love you, Rachel Bennett."

"To the moon and back," she told him, her lips meeting his.

"I'm sorry about my mom."

"No need to be. She apologized for being gruff, I think she put it. I know she's just worried about your dad." She wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I can't imagine how it must feel. To be so scared of losing the one you love."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know but life happens. Things happen that we never plan."

"Like meeting me?"

"Yes, that was wonderful. I came out into the dining room and I thought you were so handsome." She reached up and touched his beard. "Promise me you'll never shave this."

"Whatever you want, love."

…..

Back in Hope Valley….

"How many bedrooms?" Chris asked again as they lay in bed talking about the house he agreed to let Jack and Nate build.

"Four?"

"Why do we need four? That's a lot."

"One for girls. One for boys. One for us and one for guests. It makes sense."

"How about three? We can always add on in the future, right?"

"I guess." She smiled. "This is going to be great. Our own house, honey."

"Yeah." He still was a bit unsure about accepting something as big as a home as a "wedding gift" but he insisted he pay for a barn on his own. That made him feel a bit better.

"Papa said to tell you he is going to make a few sketches of the house for us. Should be ready in a couple days." She turned onto her side and smiled at him. "Will you dig me a garden, Chris? We can grow our own vegetables. I've always wanted my own garden."

Leah could absolutely dig her own garden but she figured it might help Chris see that she needed him in the project, that he was useful.

"You got it. Now lets go to sleep. Dawn is just around the corner."

That was true but regardless, Leah lay awake dreaming long after her husband was snoring in her ear.

….

The next morning, back in Alberta

Josh and Rachel showed up at his parents house around six thirty. Rachel wanted to make everyone breakfast. It was how she thought she could be of assistance. Making meals she could do.

So as soon as she and Josh let themselves in, she headed to the kitchen and tied an apron around her waist that was hanging on a hook. Then she looked in the refrigerator and found the makings for an egg, sausage, and cheese casserole. Josh stayed with her until he heard movement upstairs.

"That's probably Candace. She usually makes breakfast."

"Oh. Should I stop?"

"Of course not. She will just step in and help."

"Josh? Oh my goodness!" Candace rushed toward him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're home."

Rachel resumed her cooking to give them some time. "Rach? Sweetheart, this is my sister Candace. Candace, this is my wife, Rachel."

Candace turned and hugged Rachel. "Its good to meet you. I'm so happy to have a sister!"

"Hi, Candace. I'm happy to meet you too."

"Call me Candy. Mom insists on full names but I've never really liked Candace. Now, how can I help with breakfast?"

Josh smiled at his sister and winked at Rachel before heading upstairs.

Rachel had Candy make tea and coffee and set the table. "So how old are you, Candy?"

"Sixteen. Almost seventeen."

"So are you enjoying high school?"

"Not really. I wish I could just stay home. I want to be a housewife and marry Tommy Spencer and have babies. Not sure why I need school for that."

"You need to learn things at school like finances and how to care for a home. Those things will help you , believe me."

"Did you like school, Rachel?"

"I did. I learned a lot. Then my mother taught me how to cook and now I work in the café in our town."

"Josh lets you work?"

"We both decided I would keep working until we have children."

"He's a good man," Candy told her. "He will be a good Daddy too."

"I agree."

By the time the food was done, Josh and Marian were bringing George downstairs for breakfast.

He was a tall man, about three inches taller than Josh. He had gray and brown hair and Josh's eyes and nose. A handsome man, but obviously ill.

"Dad, this is my wife, Rachel. Rach, my dad, George."

She walked over and offered her hand to shake. "It's a pleasure, sir."

"The pleasure is mine," he said breathlessly. Josh helped him sit down in the chair at the head of the table.

"Mr. Bennett, would you like some tea?"

"I would, thank you."

As they ate, they talked about how wonderful her food was and about her family.

"I have three brothers and two sisters," she told them.

"Are you the oldest?" Candy wondered.

"I am."

"Then who?"

"Then Leah, then Danny and Luke and then Genna and little James is a few months old."

"How did you two meet?" Marian asked.

"I was in the café in town," Josh began. "And had some wonderful beef stew and biscuits so I asked to speak to the cook." Josh smiled and put his arm around her.

"The waitress brought her out and I knew I loved her right then."

"What? You never told me that, Josh."

"Its true. I knew that I was going to marry you."

"What happened next?" Candy asked.

"I left her a note every day after eating yet another delicious meal. Eventually, one Sunday after church, she agreed to go on a picnic with me."

"I loved you, Josh. I told Leah that night that I knew you were the one for me." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad." He needed her beside him, especially now, seeing his father's health declining.

…..

Back in Hope Valley

Jack waited until Elizabeth went to town before he grabbed the hatbox and head across the yard to Will and Ashley's house.

He knocked on the door and waited. Brooke opened the door.

"Hi, Papa."

"Hi, Brookie. Can I come in?"

"Of course."

"What do you have there?"

"I thought maybe you and Becky might want to help me with a Christmas present for your Grandma."

"Yes! We would love to help."


	12. Chapter 12

A week later…

Josh sat next to Rachel on the couch in his parent's living room. They had been coming daily. Rachel cooked all their meals and did laundry and cleaned the house. Josh and Marian tended to George who was dwindling fast. Thankfully Candy was in school so she was a bit removed from the situation.

"How is he, honey?" Rachel asked, taking his hand.

"There's nothing more I can do for him. The medicine isn't going to cure him. It will just keep him more comfortable." Josh had agreed with George's doctor's diagnosis. It was his heart. George could have surgery but at this point, they weren't sure if it would do more harm than good so he said no.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm so glad you're here, Rach. I couldn't do this without you."

He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Of course I am. They're my family too. You're my family."

He nodded and leaned down to give her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They sat watching the flames dance in the fireplace until they both fell asleep.

…..

Hope Valley, the next morning, kitchen in the café

"So what do you think?" Jack asked Leah and Chris. He had pointed out the three bedrooms, modest sized kitchen, two fireplaces, large bathroom, and the porches.

"I like that it's one story," Chris said. "That will be nice. The fireplaces too."

"I love all of it, Papa. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Nate and I along with Will and Lee will be working on this next week as long as the weather holds. We hope to have the framing done by Thanksgiving in a couple weeks."

"That's wonderful," Leah assured him.

Leah gave him a hug, Chris shook his hand and then Jack left, the house plans in his hand.

"Honey, did you really like it? You seem like you didn't," Leah mentioned.

"Its fine," he said, walking the length of the kitchen.

"But…"

"I want to provide for you, Leah. I'm your husband. I'm supposed to take care of you."

"You do take care of me." She stopped his pacing and stared up into his bright blue eyes. "We live here, in a room you rent for us with your own money. You assure me every day that you love me. You go to work at the mill, saving your money so we have a good barn and food to eat when we move to our own house. You drew me a bath and made me tea just last night when I wasn't feeling well." She kissed his soft lips. "You take care of me every single day just by being my husband and I appreciate that." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe you can help them build the house."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I love you, Christian David Kennedy. With all of my heart."

"I love you too."

"I'm glad. Now let's get to the ranch. I need to check on Sammie. She's ready to have her lamb, I expect."

….

Davie showed up at the café for lunch that day, eager to spend time with Ruthie. Ever since their dinner at his house with his parents, he had been making a concentrated effort to see her most every day.

"Hey there," he said quietly, not wanting to disturb her.

"Hi." She gave him a quick smile and then continued rolling out pie dough.

"I was thinking."

"Oooh. Dangerous."

"Funny. Tomorrow is Sunday."

"Yep."

"I thought maybe we could have lunch after church."

"It would have to be at my house. We always have family lunch after church."

"I'm good with that. Are you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? Way to make a guy feel wanted," he teased.

She sighed and wiped off her hands, turning toward him. "Davie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything bad. I'm just nervous. It's only been a little over a week since we started dating and I haven't thought of a way to tell my parents."

"Where did they think you were when you had dinner at my house?"

"Sometimes I work late or go to Max and Livy's house. They didn't ask so I didn't say."

"Why haven't you told them? It's not like they don't know me."

"I don't know."

"Maybe both of us aren't ready to do this yet," he told her, hoping she would deny it.

"You mean me, don't you?"

"Well, yes. Is it because I'm negro and you're white? Because I thought you were different than most people, Ruthie."

"Davie, of course that's not it. I don't care what color we are and yes I am ready. I'm just…this is the first time I've ever dated anyone. I've never brought anyone home for dinner or lunch before and I don't know how my dad will react. To him, I'm still that two year old orphan girl he and Mom adopted."

Davie stepped closer and took her hands in his. "Ruthie, I was there too and I remember you. But you aren't that little girl anymore. You're a beautiful woman and smart and my best friend and I don't want to push you to do this if you're not sure."

"I'm sure. I am ready."

He nodded. "Okay then." He kissed her forehead and then looked in her brown eyes. "What time should I come over?"

"Noon."

"I'll be there."

….

George Bennett passed away the next week in his sleep, his family around him.

Once that happened, the family felt sadness and grief but also a bit of relief that he wasn't suffering any longer.

Candy was taking it the hardest, refusing to go to school and staying in her room.

Rachel continued helping around the house, comforting them all as she could, but feeling homesick for her own parents.

Josh seemed to not let it bother him during the day, but at night, he had trouble sleeping. So he laid there, staring at the ceiling as Rachel slept.

The day after the funeral, Rachel cooked dinner as she had been for the last couple weeks. Josh walked up next to her, placing his hand on her back. "What do you say we head home tomorrow?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm needed in Hope Valley. Dr. Pierce is returning in another week, but until then, they need me." She didn't ask the question she really wanted to. What happens to them when Dr. Pierce wants his practice back? She asked a different one instead.

"Do you think your mom and Candy will be okay?"

"I think they are going to be fine. It will be hard for awhile though."

She nodded. "I'm ready to go home, Josh."

However once they left, she felt her heart tug her back to Alberta. Back to Candy and Marian.

"Josh, will we move back to Alberta when Doc Pierce returns?"

"That was my home and I have a small house on the east side of town."

"You do?"

"Yes. It is about the same size as the house in Hope Valley."

"I want to be close to your mom and sister. They could use my help. Our help."

"Then that's what we will do." So it was decided. As much as she would miss her family and job at the café, she was needed more in Alberta with her other family.

….

"Moving?" Maddie repeated. "To Alberta."

"Yes. They need me, Mom. I want to help them get through this hard time. And Doc Pierce is coming back next week. Josh won't be needed here anymore."

Maddie nodded. She wanted to be supportive of Rachel and Josh's decision but she, as a mother, wanted to keep her children close. It had been hard enough when Danny had gone away to college and then settled in Deer Falls. But losing Rachel, her first daughter, was going to be even harder.

"Ma, Josh said we will come back for Christmas, with his mom and sister. So that's only five weeks from now."

Maddie took a deep breath and gave Rachel a hug. "I am so proud of you, sweetheart. You are strong and lovely and I'm so glad you are taking care of your own family now."

"I love you, Mama."

"To the moon and back, Rach."

Next Rachel went to see Clara at her home to let her know she wouldn't be returning to the café.

Finally, she headed to the Mercantile for groceries and to the clinic to see Josh.

She walked in and their eyes met. He put his pen down and stood up, opening his arms to her.

She walked in, sighing. She had missed him.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said before giving her a hug and a quick peck on the lips. It felt so good to hold her. After being with her daily for a few weeks, being away from her for a few hours had been hard. She was his strength and right now he felt weak.

"How are you?" she asked him, pulling back to look in his eyes.

"I'm….I've been better."

"If you could sleep it would help."

"I just can't."

He sat back down and yawned. She sat on his lap, her hand gently on his cheek. "I think tonight I will draw you a bath and make you some chamomile tea and I bet you'll fall asleep."

"You don't have to, Rach."

"Of course I do, honey. It's time I take care of my husband." She stood and gave him a kiss. "I'm going to go home and make your dinner."

"Love you," he told her, wanting badly to follow her home.

"Love you," she said with a smile. "See you soon."

Josh left the office at five PM and walked home in the chilly late fall air. The gloomy dark gray skies matched his mood. He had had way too much time to think during the afternoon and that meant he was thinking of his father.

When he walked in the door, he smelled one of his favorite meals that Rachel made at the café. Meatloaf and mashed potatoes. It smelled like home.

"Rach?" he said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey there," she greeted as she kissed his cheek and walked to the kitchen table with a big bowl of mashed potatoes.

"This smells amazing."

"Why don't you take off your tie and have a seat? Everything's almost ready."

He untied his tie, rolled up his sleeves, and sat down.

"Do we have any coffee?" he wondered.

"Yes, but I didn't make any tonight. I want you to sleep, hon. So I made us tea."

"I'm not really a tea drinker."

"I know, but I added some honey and I didn't make it too strong."

Later after dinner, he soaked in a warm bath in a darkened bathroom while she did the dishes.

She felt his hands reach around her from behind as she finished washing a plate.

His lips found the soft spot behind her ear, making her shiver.

"Do you think we should?" she asked him.

"Of course I do. It's been awhile."

"Three days."

"That's awhile by newlywed standards. I miss you, Rach."

"You don't think it might keep you awake?"

"What is it with you wanting me to sleep so badly?" he asked stepping away and crossing his arms.

"You're exhausted. You haven't slept well in days and…."

"And what?" he asked impatiently.

"Being exhausted makes you a bit grumpy."

"Good night, Rach. Thanks for tonight." He turned and walked away, heading to their bedroom down the hall.

She headed to the bathroom, changed into her nightgown and headed to bed, knowing he would be awake.

"You know I was just trying to help, right, Josh?"

"I'm not sure if you can help." He sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from her.

She joined him, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. "Its normal to miss him, hon."

"That's not it. I couldn't help him. I couldn't fix it. They asked me home to save him but I couldn't do it."

"Josh, you tried. He knew you were doing everything possible."

"My father, Rach. He's gone now. Mom and Candy are alone without him. I couldn't save him."

"There was nothing any doctor could do."

"What if he had had the surgery? I talked him out of it."

"He wouldn't have survived. He was weak."

"I need to think." He stood and walked to the living room alone.


	13. Chapter 13

To her knowledge, Josh hadn't cried yet. He was working day to day with very little sleep and guilt and grief bottled up inside. She knew it would have to break at some point and when it did, she planned on helping him through it.

She gave him thirty minutes to come back to bed before going out to find him. Since marrying, they hadn't slept apart and she wasn't about to start now.

He was sitting on the couch, staring at the flames in the fireplace.

"I don't want to talk about it," he told her.

"Alright then we won't talk." She reached for his hand. He took it and stood up, allowing her to lead him back to the bedroom.

When they stopped by their bed, she removed her robe and then took the hem of his shirt and lifted it up and over his head revealing the firm muscles of his chest. "Rach…"

"Shhh," she said gently. "I was wrong to turn you away before." She slowly moved her hands up his chest and clasped them behind his head. "Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking." She kissed him, just a taste of his lips, making both of them want more. "Three days is forever."

He breathed into her space, hesitating just a moment, before claiming her lips with his own.

….

In the morning….

Rachel opened her eyes to Josh staring at her. He was close, laying on his side facing her, his hand on her hip, keeping her near.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"You're so unbelievably beautiful." He kissed her soft lips slowly.

"Mm. Thank you."

"I'm sorry about…" She put her fingers on his lips to stop him.

"No. Don't be. Everything is fine."

They heard a knock at their front door. "Who would knock this early?" he wondered.

"It's not that early, Josh. You're a bit late and I bet I know exactly who it is."

She stood, wrapped her robe around her waist and walked out of the room, shutting the door.

Another impatient knock and she opened it. "Morning, Leah. I'm surprised you're not already at the ranch."

Leah walked in and turned, her hands on her hips. "You're moving? What am I supposed to do without you?"

"Before we have this conversation, I need coffee. Would you like some?"

"Yes," she said, following her sister to the kitchen. "What if I get pregnant and I need your advice?"

"Advice about babies? I don't have any either. But you can ask Grandma, Mom, Ashley or Em."

"I need you, Rach. I can't do this without you."

"Yes you can, Leah. You already are."

Leah knew she was but until this point, she had her best friend to talk to. Now, she'll be a hundred or more miles away.

Josh hurried out to the kitchen. "Bye, sweetheart," he told her with a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good to see you, Leah."

"You too, Josh."

He walked out and back in, giving her a longer, deeper kiss and then left again.

Leah raised her eyebrows at Rachel.

"Hush. Drink your coffee," Rachel said, blushing.

"What's going on there?"

"With what?"

"Well, it's about nine am. You're in your robe and he is just leaving even though he is always at the clinic by now. And that last kiss. Wow."

"Leah, you are a smart woman and newly married. I think you understand."

"Yeah. I do," she giggled. "Marriage is wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"And kinda hard," Leah admitted.

"It can be. Hard to merge two lives into one. Two families."

"I guess. I'll never meet Chris' family but I can see what you mean."

…..

Rachel cleaned and did some laundry before making Josh his lunch and taking it to him at the clinic. She walked in with a basket to a room with at least six people waiting. She decided to stay and wait to be seen, just like everyone else.

Every ten to fifteen minutes, he would emerge with a patient and take another one in, smiling or giving her a wink. Finally after everyone was gone, he came out and sat next to her.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hi, love."

"I'm glad to see you," he told her, leaning over and kissing her.

"Me too."

"I wish I could just come home with you but I really need to make sure all my charts are in order. Doc Pierce is coming back in two days."

"I understand. I will let you eat and get back to work. I just wanted to see you." She stood and put her coat back on.

"You could stay while I eat lunch."

"Well, I could but I probably should go to the mercantile and get some things for dinner."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Your beef stew and biscuits are my favorite. It reminds me of the day I fell in love with you."

"You're very sweet, Josh."

"You're very beautiful," he whispered before his lips found hers. "I'm really grateful that you are willing to move to Alberta."

"I'm your wife, honey. Of course I am willing. I will go where ever you go."

That's what marriage meant to Rachel. Watching her grandparents and parents and aunts and uncles helped her to see what she needed to do as a wife. Supporting Josh through the hard time of losing his dad was only part of it. She also knew that she had to be willing to follow his lead in decisions, like moving back to Alberta.

It hurt to think of not being with her family but he was her family too and so were Candy and Marian so she was going and without complaint.

….

Chris finished at the mill at 3pm so he headed straight to the ranch and to the site where the new house was going to be. As he walked up, he saw Jack and Will working on the foundation.

"Afternoon," he called as he got closer.

"Hey, Chris," Jack called back.

"What can I do to help?"

"Well, Lee and Nate are coming soon to help and we need to pick up the lumber from the mill. Could you take the wagon and go pick it up for us?"

"Can't really get up in the wagon with my leg."

"I can get it," Will told them. "If you will take over for me, Chris?"

"Sure." Chris wasn't sure how much two men each with a bum leg could do but he wanted to help as much as possible. It was going to be his home, the one where he and Leah and hopefully their future children would live. He wanted to say he at least helped construct it.

"You know," Jack began. "I wasn't always able to get up in a wagon either. It took a few years to figure out how to do it, but it is possible."

"There are a lot of things I wish I could do."

"Like pay for this house?"

Chris looked at Jack. Jack was being blunt but also he wanted honesty. So Chris would give him that. "Yes. Among other things."

"I understand how you feel. I know how hard it is not to be able to work like you want to or do things you want to. I also felt the same as you do about taking large gifts from family. I went through the exact same thing when I married my Elizabeth."

"How's that?"

"Her father William wanted to buy the land and pay for the house I wanted to build. I thought I was a strong man, a Mountie, and the way he went about it, it made me feel like I wasn't capable or, at the very least, that he thought I wasn't. He was very protective of her, which I understand now that I've had daughters of my own."

"So are you and Nate just being protective of Leah?"

"I'm doing it because I want to help. I don't feel protective because I'm positive that you are perfect for her. You will protect her."

"I will. With my life, Sir."

"Yes and I'm aware of that. I'm also aware of how much a place to really call home is important."

"Its been awhile since I've had a real home," Chris admitted. "Before coming to Hope Valley, I slept in a tent. It was fine for me, or at least I told myself that. But now, I have Leah and a roof over her head is more important than anything else."

"You've given her that. The rooms over the café are fine."

"But they are just rooms and I know that. I also know that she deserves a real house and if I had to earn the money to give her that, it would be another year."

"I respect that, Chris, and so does Nate. More importantly, so does Leah."

"He's right," Leah said from behind them.

Chris turned to his wife and smiled. She was lovely in her jeans and flannel shirt and boots. He loved her more than he could express.

She walked up to him and held his hands. "I do respect you, sweetheart, and I'm so proud of you for working so hard to save us money. It doesn't matter to me where we live. Not really. What matters is we are together." He nodded, agreeing with her.

"Jack, I appreciate that you and Nate want to give us this home. But I'd like to pay you back for it."

"Honestly, I don't need the money. So if you would like, you can pay me and I will put it in an account for your children's schooling."

Chris agreed, knowing it was a good compromise.

….

The next two weeks of Rachel and Josh's life were filled with packing up their rental home and tying up loose ends around town.

Finally a few days before Thanksgiving, they put their belongings on the train and hopped aboard too, ready to head home to Alberta.

Josh watched her silently looking out the window. No tears, just silence. "Sweetheart?"

"Hm?" She turned to him.

"You alright?"

"Of course." She gave him a brave smile and turned back to the window.

In her head, Rachel was sobbing because she missed her family already and it hadn't even been an hour. On the outside, she was trying to be strong so that Josh would know she was supporting him.

"Rach, it's okay if you're sad."

"I'm just fine. I am hungry though. Can we go to the dining car for lunch?"

"We could have them bring the food here."

"I think I want to go to the dining car. Don't get to do that very often." She adjusted her hair in the mirror and put her coat on. "I'm ready."

He took her hand and they walked the short distance to the car and sat down at one of the tables by the window.

"Good morning, folks," the waiter greeted, handing them the paper menus.

"Morning. Can we get some coffee?" Josh asked.

"Of course, sir."

Rachel looked briefly at the menu and decided on chicken and dumplings. It sounded comforting, like she was eating in the kitchen of her parent's house. She felt her tears filling her eyes, but blinked rapidly so they wouldn't fall.

"Sweetheart."

"I'm just fine, Josh. Do you know what you want? I'm getting chicken and dumplings."

Josh knew she wasn't just fine, but now wasn't the time to press her on it. He ordered the meals for both of them and thought about taking her on a date. Soon. There were a lot of places to choose from in the city as opposed to in Hope Valley. He wanted her to love the city as much as he did so he would show her the things that he loved.

The rest of the trip went by fast and before they knew it, they were pulling into Alberta train station.

When they exited their private car, Josh arranged for someone to transport their various trunks and boxes to their home.

Since it had been quite a few months since he had been home, he knew he had nothing in the house so they grabbed a cab to take them to the local grocery for supplies.

Rachel grabbed milk, flour, sugar, butter and eggs first and then they decided to get a chicken and some ham for the next few days.

"Ready to go, Rach?"

"Yes." She was ready. She was going to force herself to look at the whole thing as a new adventure and the first part of that was taking a look at their home. He said it was small, much like the home in Hope Valley they had rented.

When they pulled up to the home, she wondered if they were in the wrong place. It didn't seem very small. It seemed to be almost twice as big. "You live here?"

"We do, yes."

"This is a pretty big home, Josh. I wasn't expecting something like this."

"It's not too large."

"How many bedrooms does it have?"

"Three. I think you will like it."

She had no doubt. The outside, a red brick with black shutters was very nice looking. The lawn looked manicured and the shrubs.

When they walked in, he turned on the lights and it was just as nice as the outside. "Wow, hon. Are you sure you lived here before? It looks brand new."

"I did, I assure you. But, I worked a lot so I wasn't here more than just sleeping at night."

"Where did you eat?"

"There is a diner across the street from the clinic. I ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner there." He saw her face fall at the admission. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't be doing that anymore."

"Well, it makes sense."

"Only because I didn't have you to come home to. Now I do and I plan on eating breakfast and dinner with you." He took her hand and led her to the couch in the living room. "Now, tell me how you are really doing. Don't say that you are just fine. I know you, Rach."

"I will be fine. I just need to adjust."

"You can tell me."

"Tell what?"

"That you miss your family and you wish you were still back there in Hope Valley."

"Of course I miss them, but I'm right where I am supposed to be. Now let's make some dinner and go to bed."


	14. Chapter 14

Thanksgiving Day, Alberta

Josh was working, so Rachel was helping out at Marian and Candy's home, getting the meal ready for dinner.

Candy was very quiet, the young, happy Candy seemingly lost.

"How's Tommy Spencer?" Rachel asked her in a whisper, hoping to get a smile.

"Fine, I guess." Truth was, she had no idea. The harder truth was, he barely knew she existed. Yes, she had a huge crush on him but the dream of marrying him and having babies was just that, a dream.

"How are you, Candy?" Rachel put her arm around her sister-in-law's shoulders.

"I don't know. Sad. I want Dad back," she said with a sniffle.

Rachel pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Not sure what crying will solve," Candy said, stepping away.

"Sometimes crying helps."

"It won't bring him back."

"No, but keeping your feelings inside won't help either."

"I'm going to get started on the pumpkin pie," she told her, stepping to the cupboards and taking out the ingredients.

"Okay. I'll work on the turkey and get it in the oven," Rachel said quietly.

"I'm glad you're here, Rachel," she said a moment later.

"So am I."

….

Elizabeth smiled at her daughters. Em and Maddie were helping her with food preparations for the Thornton Thanksgiving dinner that evening.

She would see half of her children that evening and would have to be patient for one more month to see the rest.

"Hey, Ma," Charlie said, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, baby. Where's your father?"

"He is still working on Leah and Chris' house. He said to tell you not to worry. He will be home in plenty of time to eat."

"And Lydie?"

"She's working at the café. She said the same thing Dad did."

"Very well."

"Hey everyone," Bradley greeted as he walked in, holding Jade's hand.

For the next while, everyone else showed up and the house was full. Full of love and laughter and family. Just the way Jack and Elizabeth wanted it.

Elizabeth slipped her hand into Jack's and squeezed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Happy, hon?" he wondered, a gleam in his eye. He knew that she was. Seeing their children and grandchildren, and great-grandchildren together made her extremely happy.

"So happy."

"Me too," he told her.

Jack thought back to their first few months of marriage when it was just he and Elizabeth. It was wonderful and amazing but as soon as Bug came into the picture too, he knew what true happiness was. Their babies were such a huge part of his heart and now most had babies of their own.

"Papa? Are you alright?" Leah asked.

He hadn't even noticed his tears. He had just been reminiscing. "Of course, sweetheart. Just thinking how happy I am that you all are here."

Leah reached over and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Papa."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

James started crying so Bug got up and started walking around, bouncing and singing. Jack offered to hold him while she ate, so she handed him over and Jack snuggled him right in.

"Papa's got you, buddy." Before long, he was asleep and the meal continued.

….

Chris sat quietly, listening and watching as the family enjoyed their meal. It made him very grateful for the blessing of family. He had been alone for years and now, he most definitely wasn't alone.

He leaned over and gave Leah a kiss. "This is wonderful."

"Yeah, it is. And it's all yours now too, sweetie."

"I'm a lucky guy."

He felt himself changing. Before Leah, he was fine being alone. Now, he couldn't imagine it. He needed these people. The fact that Jack and Nate were building them a home went so far in proving what good people they were.

Jack leaned toward her. "Hey, would you mind holding your brother while I eat, Leah?"

"Um…sure." He placed the little guy in her arms. She wasn't comfortable holding babies unless they had four legs and lived outdoors but this was her brother and he was sleeping. She could do it.

"Just relax, hon," Chris told her, slipping his arm around her shoulders. "He's harmless."

"I'm not good at this," she told him, trying to be less stiff. "Will you take him?"

"I think you need to try. We will have our own soon enough and you need to be able to hold them without being uncomfortable."

She knew he was right but it seemed impossible.

She watched James moving his little mouth and it made her smile. He was pretty cute. Looked just like their dad. His little eyes moved as he slept, like he was dreaming.

Chris leaned toward her and kissed her temple. "See, you are doing just fine."

"Wonder what he's dreaming about?" she said quietly.

"His next meal," Chris teased. She elbowed him making him chuckle.

….

While Elizabeth and Maddie cleaned up later, everyone dispersed. Papa Jack took the kids into the living room and turned on the radio while they played games.

Will took advantage of the moment and led Ashley out to barn for a minute.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, knowing full well what was on his mind.

"Just out to the barn," he told her, opening the door and then closing it behind them. "I thought maybe we could spend some time together." He backed her up against the door, his lips finding hers.

Just as they were getting cozy, they heard a giggle from further inside the barn. "Em?" Will yelled.

"Will?"

"Good grief. What is it with my sisters and this barn?"

Em and Lee came out into the light, Em's cheeks red. "In all fairness, little brother, you are out here too."

"But it's my barn!"

"That's beside the point."

"No! It's not beside the point. It's THE point."

Lee and Em walked past and out the door. "Night, Will. Night Ash," Em said with a laugh.

"Night," they said together.

Will stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ashley. "Now where were we?"

"I think maybe we should get the kids and head home," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"Right behind you, sweetheart."

…..

Back in Alberta

Rachel didn't understand it but Marian wouldn't even acknowledge her. She had been extra quiet since she had arrived that day to help make dinner. Now, she was washing dishes and she had told Rachel she wanted to do it herself.

So Rachel washed counters and then went into the living room to sit with Josh by the fire. "Hey," he greeted, slipping his arm around her.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Have you noticed your mom acting different tonight?"

"No, I guess not."

"She won't talk to me, Josh. She doesn't want my help cleaning up or anything. I don't understand. I thought that we were in a good place."

"I'm sorry, hon. Maybe she's just tired."

"Maybe." But Rachel thought it was more than that. She assumed that she was having a hard time without George. People grieved in different ways. Maybe Marion just retreated into herself.

"I think we should maybe get going, Rach."

"I don't know. I think I like sitting here with you."

"We have a fireplace at our house."

"Let me go say goodbye to your sister and your mom. I will be right back."

Josh watched her walk off. He loved the fact that she was trying so hard to get into his mom's heart. He also loved that she had grown closer to Candy. He was so grateful for her he couldn't think how to put it into words.

Rachel walked into the kitchen and stopped. Marian was standing at the window, tears running down her face.

"Marian?"

"I…I need to go upstairs," she stammered and tried to walk away.

"Wait, please." Rachel pulled her into a hug. It took a moment but, eventually, Marian returned the hug, crying into her shoulder. "It's going to be okay. I promise. I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but it will."

"Who have you lost, Rachel?" she asked, stepping back and blowing her nose.

"My Great Grandma Charlotte died not that long ago. I miss her every day."

"Is it hard for you around the holidays?"

"Somewhat. But it's harder on my Papa and Grandma, her son and his wife. They were very close. I've never lost a spouse though, so it's hard for me to imagine what you are going through."

"I hope you don't find out for a very long time, sweetie."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry about tonight. I am struggling without George. He's supposed to be here."

Rachel gave her another hug. "I'm going to come back tomorrow, alright? I can make us breakfast. You, me and Candy."

"You don't need to."

"Of course I do. I need my family nearby too." She kissed her cheek. "See you soon."

….

Hope Valley

Davie walked back into town, hoping to get to the Flynn house to see Ruthie before it was too late. As he walked up, he noticed her sitting on the porch swing, a blanket over her lap.

"Hey there," he said quietly, joining her on the swing.

"Hi. I was hoping you would come by."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Ruthie."

"It is now."

Now they had been dating for about five weeks and he was head over heels. He had thought he was before but nothing compared to the feeling of wanting to be next to her every moment of every day.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said, squeezing his hand.

"I was just thinking."

"About…."

"Us."

Ruthie leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "What about us? Are you not happy?"

"Ruthie, of course I am. I can't imagine not having you in my life." The words were out before he could even think.

"I feel the same."

"You do?" He turned his head and looked into her eyes.

"Yes. First it was just because we grew up together and had that connection of both being orphans. But now…it's more, Davie."

"Yeah." He gently pressed his warm lips to her cool forehead, lingering. He very much wanted to really kiss her but her parents were right inside.

"Let's take a walk," she suggested. She really wanted him to finally kiss her and not on her forehead or cheek.

"It's pretty late."

"Not really."

"I really want your dad to trust me, Ruthie. If we sneak off, that won't happen."

"I'll tell them. No sneaking involved."

She stood up and walked into the house before he could stop her. She came back out a moment later with a smile on her face.

"All set?" he asked.

"Yep. Let's go."

As they strolled down the street and out of town, she moved her hand from his elbow to his hand. When they arrived at the pond, they stopped walking and stared at the moon reflecting on the water.

"It's a nice night," he said, stalling. Now he was nervous. As much as he wanted to kiss her, he felt that once he did, there was no turning back. His heart would be completely hers and he would never want it back.

"Yeah. It's a bit chilly though."

He turned toward her and rubbed his hands from her shoulders to her wrists a few times, warming her up. "How's that?" he wondered, a smile on his handsome face as he grabbed her hands.

"Um…better. Thanks."

She was getting lost in his chocolate eyes and before she knew it, his lips were only about an inch from hers. His hands moved to her waist and he stepped even closer, finally brushing his soft, full lips against hers. Once and then again.

When they parted, she stepped back slightly. She could feel her cheeks turning red and her heart was going a mile a minute. That was the perfect moment in her opinion.

"Breakfast tomorrow?" she asked as they started walking back.

"Absolutely." He didn't want to be anywhere else.


	15. Chapter 15

The men were able to get the walls and roof on Leah and Chris' house before the blizzard that came two days before Christmas. They had nailed some plywood over the windows and doors so the snow wouldn't enter the home as well.

Now, the whole Thornton clan, all of Jack and Elizabeth's 12 children, almost all of their 45 grandchildren and their 3 great-grandchildren were in town for the holiday.

Each home was filled to the brim with people but they made the most of it. Everyone was happy to be together even if they were stuck in the various houses.

Jack and Elizabeth's house….

Caleb sat at the kitchen table at around 6:30, Christmas Eve morning. He sipped the coffee that he had made while thinking about his son Logan. Logan had graduated school, went to the academy and taken his first position as a Mountie by the time he was 19. Then, he went to war. He fought hard for two years, thankfully surviving an ambush on his company with only a broken arm and a few burns and scratches. Now he was back in Calgary serving as a Mountie again.

Caleb was so proud of him but worried. His 25 year old son suffered from the same thing Caleb and Jack had after trauma. Not to mention, he tended to work himself to exhaustion and refused help from anyone. He had told Caleb just a week ago that he didn't plan on coming to Hope Valley. He was going to work through the holidays. Not only had that upset Amy but it was very concerning to him as well.

"Babe?" Amy had walked in the room with their youngest, 4 year old Simon, and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Ames."

"Hi, Daddy," Simon greeted him, raising his arms.

Caleb picked him up and cuddled him. "Hi, bud."

"You're up early," Amy mentioned as she joined them at the table.

"Can't sleep."

"Not more nightmares."

"No, just worried."

"Logan?"

"Yeah. I just wish he would come. It might make him feel better."

"Maybe. Or it might be overwhelming."

"I just see so much of myself in him, Ames. It's a bit scary."

"Your stubbornness?"

"Ha, ha. No, just how I handled or wanted to handle my nightmares and all that."

"Yeah, you thought being alone and not telling me what was going on was a good plan."

"Yeah, I'm glad I came to my senses."

"I'm glad Dad threw you in jail."

Caleb laughed, despite knowing that was a dark time in his life. He was super grateful for Amy and her patience and understanding. After 28 years of marriage and 7 children, they were still best friends and he knew they always would be.

"You're so beautiful, Ames. I'm a lucky man."

She blushed and leaned over to kiss him. "I'm the lucky one, babe."

Amy stood and started making breakfast. Then Christmas Eve dinner needed to be started as soon as breakfast was done. There would be over 60 people and they needed to have enough food for everyone.

…..

Maddie and Nate's house…

Maddie slid the two turkeys into the oven as Rachel made a huge pot of potatoes and Marian tackled the pumpkin and apple pies.

Genna walked in the room with a crying James. "Mama, he's hungry."

"Thanks, Gen." Maddie turned, washed her hands, and grabbed her son, trying to quiet him as she left the room.

As Maddie left, Danny and Luke walked in the kitchen door from outside, snow falling from their coats and hats. "Whoa, boys," Rachel told them. "You are getting snow all over."

"It's a blizzard, Rach. Of course there's snow," Luke laughed.

"Hush now," she told him with a stern look.

Danny walked over and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, sis. I'll clean it up."

Danny had grown up a lot in the last few years, proving to be a very respectful and responsible young man. She was proud of him. "Thanks, Danny."

Leah and Nate walked in next, dropping even more snow on the kitchen floor.

"Why is no one using the back door today?" Rachel asked, showing a rare irritable mood.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Nate told her. "I'll clean it up."

"Danny said he would but…." she sighed. "Nevermind, I'll get it myself."

"Rach? What's going on?" Leah wondered. "Wow, it's hot in here."

"Nothing, Leah. Nothing at all except we are trying to keep everything clean and everyone insists on tracking snow in here!"

Rachel glared at her sister and walked out of the room, leaving everyone staring for a moment.

"Whoa," Luke and Danny said in unison.

Leah took off her coat and boots and went to find Rachel. Never in the history of their childhood had Rachel ever lost her temper at anyone. She was always calm and understanding of everyone.

She found her in their former room that Genna now had to herself. "Rach?"

Rachel turned away from the door to face the wall as she lay on her former bed. Leah sat and then joined her. "Can I be alone, please?" she asked with a sniff.

"Nope. You were acting so unlike you downstairs and I need to know what's going on. Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know. I don't feel right. Something is off. I cry all the time and I'm so tired and…."

"You are cranky."

"Shush."

"Well…you are. Sorry, Rach. What does Josh say?"

"About what?"

"Why you aren't feeling well."

"I haven't told him."

"He hasn't noticed? You are acting more like me than you."

"He works a lot." Lately, she hadn't seen him more than a few minutes before bed each night. He was always busy at the clinic.

Leah sat up and refastened her hair into a bun. "Talk to him, Rach. Not only is he your husband, but he is a doctor."

"I'm fine." Rachel sat up and straightened her clothes and re-braided her hair.

"If you say so."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Leah. You didn't deserve that at all."

"It's okay. I can take it. Only once in 22 years. That's a pretty good track record."

Rachel nodded and wiped her cheeks. "I've missed you, you know?"

"I missed you too."

….

Em and Lee Jr.'s house….

"I invited Ruthie to come to Christmas Eve dinner," Davie announced to his Mom and Dad who were sitting in the kitchen.

"Sounds nice, sweetie," Em told him with a smile. She was completely fine with Ruthie and Davie dating. She was a sweet girl and Davie seemed very happy.

"What are your plans with her, Dave?" Lee asked.

"I don't have immediate plans, Dad. We haven't been dating that long."

"What about in the future? You plan on marrying her?"

"Lee," Em said, raising her eyebrows.

"I think it's a fair question, Em."

Em turned back to her rolls she was making for dinner but kept her ear tuned to her men.

"Yes, Dad. I plan to marry Ruthie but not for a while. She's only eighteen."

"She's pretty mature for her age though, don't you think, Davie?" Em asked.

"Yes, I suppose she is but I also want to make sure that her father is okay with our relationship. He seems pretty strict."

"Jesse?" Em chimed in again. "Jesse is protective but I wouldn't call him strict."

"Maybe that's the wrong word. I'm just not all that sure that he likes our relationship."

"I think you should talk to him," Lee told him. "You won't really know how he feels unless you ask."

"I am going over there tomorrow night so I guess I will do that."

Davie thought about it until they all headed over to his grandparent's house for dinner. Ruthie was already there, helping in the kitchen. He walked over and placed his hand on her back.

"Hey," she said, smiling up at him.

"Hi. Can we talk?"

"Sure." She washed her hands and dried it on her apron as she followed him to the living room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You look so serious."

He started pacing, walking back and forth in front of her. "I really like how this is going. You and me."

"Me too."

"And my parents asked me what my plans are for us and….I really couldn't answer too much because of your dad."

"What about him?"

"I don't think he likes me, Ruthie. And I want him to accept us before we can go any further."

"Why don't you think he likes you?"

"He seemed so quiet and…I don't know. I just had a feeling."

She reached out and stopped his pacing. "Wait, Davie. He is a quiet man. He thinks a lot and I am his only child, his daughter. He just wants to make sure that I'm safe."

"Of course you are."

"I know that, but he doesn't know you personally. He just knows that you and I are dating."

"And that we are different."

"That doesn't matter."

"I want him to trust me, Ruth. It's so important."

"Me too." She could see the worry on his face. "It will be okay. I promise."

He nodded and gathered her in his arms, giving her a hug. He really hoped so because the woman he was holding meant the world to him.

…..

Rachel laid in bed that night, unable to sleep, despite how exhausted she was. Josh snored quietly next to her, unaware of how she was feeling. He was always unaware lately. He worked six days a week and she only saw him right before she went to sleep at night. He was always gone in the morning before she got up and headed to see Marian.

She gently got up and headed downstairs to the living room, seeking comfort in the flames of the fireplace.

"Marian?"

"Hi, dear." Rachel sat down next to her mother-in-law, covering their laps with the blanket that was on the back of the couch.

"I can't sleep either."

"Why's that?" Marian asked.

"I'm not really sure."

"You looked a little pale at dinner. Are you feeling alright?"

"Not really."

"What does Josh think?"

"He doesn't know."

"Why not? He's a doctor."

"Yes, I know he is. I just…we haven't been talking much lately. He works a lot."

"Yes, dear, but if you told him that you need to talk, he would stop everything to make the time. Besides, we are here for a week. There isn't any work for him here." Rachel felt a tear make its way down her cheek. "Rachel, honey? What's wrong? I'm a good listener."

"I don't know. I'm so tired but I can't sleep and I can be grumpy at times. I actually yelled at my family today. I never do that. And this," she said, gesturing to her tears. "Why can't I stop crying?"

"Well, sweetie, Josh will need to confirm, but I am thinking you may be pregnant."

"What? But…we have only been married for two months. I thought it would take much longer."

"Not always."

Now her tears were really falling. "That would be so wonderful. I have always wanted to be a mother."

"You will be a great one," Marian told her.

"Thank you. I hope so."

"Rach?" Rachel looked up at the sound of Josh's voice. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Marian kissed her temple and walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

"Rachel?" He sat down and took her hand.

"Your mom….she thinks…honey, I don't feel well."

"What doesn't feel well? Are you in pain?"

"No. Your mom thinks I'm pregnant."

"Tell me your symptoms, Rach."

She told him all about how she was feeling and he asked a few questions. "I can check you if you want. To confirm."

"Would you mind if I asked Aunt Amy?"

"Of course not, if you don't mind if I am there too."

"Of course I want you there." She leaned her head against his shoulder. This was going to be an amazing Christmas. She could tell.


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas morning,

The whole family squeezed themselves into Jack and Elizabeth's home after breakfast. Gift giving wasn't the main activity. Just spending time together was. It had been that way for many years and each of their children passed that same thought down to their own families.

Rachel, Josh, and Amy entered the house later than everyone else.

"There you are," Leah said, grabbing Rachel's hand. "Come sit by me," she told her, pulling her to a bare spot on the floor. "Where were you?"

"I'll tell you a bit later." Actually, she and Josh decided that they would tell just their parents first once most everyone else left the house. They didn't want to make a huge deal just in case something happened to the baby. She was only about seven weeks pregnant. However, that being said, she wouldn't keep it from her best friend.

So after everyone dispersed, Rachel and Josh stayed in the living room with Nate, Maddie and Marian.

"So, Josh and I have to talk to you all about something," Rachel started. "I haven't been feeling well lately so Marian and Leah insisted that I speak with Josh about it. So I did."

"Are you sick?" Nate asked.

"No, Dad. Actually, we are going to have a baby. You are going to be a grandfather."

Nate sat silently for a moment as Maddie and Marian congratulated them. "Nate?" Maddie said, pulling him out of silence.

He stood and gave Rachel a hug, holding on just a bit longer than everyone else. "Congratulations, honey."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You are going to be a great mom."

"Thank you." He cupped her face with his hand for a moment and smiled.

A baby. He was going to be a grandfather. Amazing.

That evening, Leah, Chris, Rachel and Josh had Christmas dinner with their parents and siblings. Rachel had mentioned telling Leah to Josh and he suggested they tell their siblings too so that was what they did.

"Pregnant? Wow!" Leah said loudly. If Rachel was pregnant, that meant she could be any time too. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. It wasn't that she was against having children, she just wasn't sure she was ready.

Rachel was surprised she didn't get a congratulatory hug out of Leah, or something more than a "wow."

"Well?" Rachel asked her a bit later as they were cleaning up the dishes.

"Well, what?"

"You don't have any other reaction than wow?"

"What do you want me to say?"

Rachel turned and put her hands on her hips and glared. "You could say congratulations or I'm happy for you. That would be nice. You know what? Do the dishes by yourself, Leah."

Leah watched Rachel storm out, wiping her cheeks. "Why is Rachel mad at you?" Genna asked.

"I don't know, Gen." She did know, but she didn't figure she would be mad about it. That wasn't Rachel's normal reaction.

"Yes, you do. Don't you want her to have a baby?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why are you not telling her that?"

Leah chuckled at her eleven year old sister. She was wise beyond her years. "That's the question, I guess."

"You better talk to her, Leah."

"Gen, how about you just dry these while I wash?" Leah gave her a look telling her she better listen instead of talking back.

"Yes, ma'am," she grumbled.

After the kitchen was clean, Leah went to find Rachel but she was already in bed so she would wait until morning. However, that meant Leah tossed and turned that night instead of sleeping.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Chris mumbled.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I don't know if I'm ready to be pregnant, Chris."

"You aren't."

"I know, but I could be. Rachel got married a day after us and if she is, then I could be anytime."

"Leah, why worry about it now? Just let whatever happens happen."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because I am ready to have a child. I want however many God blesses us with." It didn't used to be that way but it was now. She swung her legs to the edge of the bed and wrapped her robe around herself. "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs. I need to think."

"Leah…"

"I'll be back later."

She walked downstairs and headed to the living room, covering herself with a blanket as she sat in front of the fire.

Rachel walked in a second later and sat next to her, sharing the blanket. "I'm sorry, Leah. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You don't need to apologize, Rach. It was me. You took me by surprise and then I didn't know what to say. Honestly, it scared me."

"What did?"

"You being pregnant."

"Why would that scare you? I'm the one that's having a baby."

"Because that means I could be pregnant anytime too and I don't know if I'm ready."

"Oh."

"You are born to be a mom and a wife, Rach. Not me. I'm born to work with horses and chickens."

"There is nothing that says anywhere that a woman has to be ready the moment she gets married or pregnant. I'm not ready either. I know how to hold a baby and change a diaper but that's the extent of it. But I will learn how and I will do the best I can." Rachel grabbed Leah's hand. "And you, my dear sister, will be a great mom. I know it. The way you take care of animals and love them tells me that once you have carried a baby inside you for nine months, there will be no doubt in your mind how much you love your own little one."

"I'm sure you're right."

"I am." Rachel put her head on Leah's shoulder and yawned.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Leah whispered.

"Because I miss you. I want to stay here."

…..

So in the morning, Chris and Josh came downstairs looking for their wives and found them, curled up on the couch under a blanket, asleep. "Well, at least we know where they are," Josh whispered.

Leah opened her eyes and looked at the whisperer. "Oh my goodness. What time is it?" she whispered to the men.

"Seven," Chris said with a grin.

"Seven?!" she said, loud enough to wake up Rachel.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Sorry, Rach. It's late. I need to get outside." Leah stood up, kissed Chris, and ran upstairs to change into her jeans and flannel shirt. Chris chuckled and followed her up the stairs.

"So, you didn't come back to bed," Josh told Rachel.

"No, I sort of fell asleep here. Sorry, hon."

"That's okay. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Tired."

"That's normal." He placed his hand gently on her tummy. "He or she is taking all your energy to grow."

"Are you happy, Josh?" She looked up into his eyes, hopeful.

"Of course. I am curious about something though."

"What's that?" She put her hands over his, still on her tummy.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"Josh, I barely see you. I see you for about ten minutes before bed and then not again until the next night."

"So I'm working too much?"

"Your job is important."

"You are more important. You and our baby."

"I miss you."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I will cut back on work. I promised you I wasn't going to do that again and I did. I'm truly sorry."

She put her arms around him and sighed. "I forgive you. Now I'm thinking, we should go back to bed. What do you think?"

….

That evening….

Davie took a deep breath and knocked on the Flynn's door. Ruthie opened the door and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "Don't be nervous. It will be just fine." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

He nodded and removed his coat, hanging it on the hook by the door. Then he removed his boots and set them on the rug by the door.

"Hungry? We have ham."

"Did you make it?" he wondered.

"I did. And the potatoes and green beans and apple pie."

"Let's eat then." She smiled and pulled him into the dining room with her.

"Good evening, Davie," Clara, Ruthie's mom, said.

"Good evening, Mrs. Flynn. Thank you for having me."

"You are most welcome."

Jesse walked over and put out his hand. "Hi, Davie. Nice to see you."

"You too, sir."

"Why don't we all have a seat and we can eat," Clara suggested.

Ruthie sat first, Davie next to her.

Jesse took Clara's hand. "Shall we pray?" Clara nodded.

Under the table, Davie took Ruthie's hand and squeezed. As they prayed, he imagined them doing this in their own home in the future. Experiencing Christmas with her and now being with her family, made him feel closer to her.

"Amen." Davie looked up and realized he had missed the whole prayer so he said his own silently as the others dished out their food.

"So, Davie, what do you do at the mill?" Clara asked him.

"I am the manager of the raw timber area. So I make sure everything is running smoothly and step in when they need my help."

Jesse worked at the mill too but he was in a completely different area. "Do you enjoy your work?" Jesse asked.

"I do, sir. I knew from the time I was ten or so that I wanted to work with my father. I wanted to learn all I could from him. So when I graduated high school, I went to college to study business and then I started working full time at the mill with him."

"Are you planning on building your own home?" Jesse wondered.

"Yes. I own about two acres of land that my father saved for me. I have about half the money saved. So within the next year, I should have enough for a modest sized house."

Ruthie squeezed his hand but kept eating her food. It was the first she had heard about him building a house, though it made sense. He was twenty one years old and if he married….well, she didn't want to assume it would be her, but he had kissed her and she knew she could see love in his eyes even though he hadn't said the words.

After dinner, Davie asked to speak to Jesse. That made Ruthie so nervous, she dropped a plate and it broke all over the kitchen floor.

…..

In the den….

"What can I do for you, Davie?"

"Well, sir…." Davie started pacing, his nervous habit.

"Why don't we have a seat?" Jesse suggested.

"Um…okay." Davie sat on the edge of his chair and bounced his knee. If his feet couldn't pace, he bounced.

"Davie. It's okay. I don't bite. You can even ask Ruthie," Jesse said with a laugh.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize."

"I would really like to make sure you know that I would never hurt Ruthie. I care a lot about her, sir. I want what's best for her. I want her happy."

"Then we have those things in common, it seems."

"Yes. Well, our past conversations, I got the feeling maybe you were not okay with our relationship."

Jesse thought back and he couldn't pin point anything. "I'm sorry if I came across that way. Honestly, I see how happy Ruthie is when she talks about you and looks at you. She reminds me a lot of her mother. Since you were honest with me, can I do the same?"

"Yes, sir. I would appreciate that."

"If I wasn't okay with your relationship, I wouldn't allow Ruthie, at the age of eighteen, to date you. It's as simple as that. I know how hard you work at the mill. I have spoken to your father about you and I am comfortable with everything."

"You are?"

"Yes. That being said, she is only eighteen. She is my only child and my only daughter. I'm not sure I'm ready to give her away just yet."

"As you know from our conversation at dinner, I won't have money for a home for at least another year and then it will take another six months or so to build."

"So the wedding would be a while off?"

"Yes, sir. However, since we are on the subject, do I have your blessing to ask her marry me within the next few months?"

"She will be nineteen in January. If you can assure me that marriage is at least a year away, I am fine with you asking her whenever you are ready."

Davie stood and stuck out his hand. "Thank you, sir."

"Jesse. Call me Jesse."

….

Jack and Elizabeth's house

Elizabeth sat looking at the photo album Jack, Becky, and Brooke had put together for her. There were photos dating way back to when she and Jack had just started courting at his favorite spot in the hills, to their wedding, and then their first family photo of just them with Bug. Then she saw a picture that Bill had taken, back when there were eight children in the family.

Reminiscing about their wonderful life, made her emotional but in a good way. She was grateful for the perfectly imperfect life God had given her. The most wonderful husband in Jack and lovely, smart, amazing children. There was honestly nothing she was in want of. She'd never been happier than at this moment.


	17. Chapter 17

Harris Town, a week after Christmas

Bradley and Jade Thornton got off the train and headed to their home just outside of town. They lived in a home that had been built a few years before by Travis and Ben Harris. One of five homes built to encourage people to move to town. It had worked. All five were filled with families now.

Once they arrived, Jade unpacked their bags and started a load of laundry while Bradley headed to the store to get groceries.

"I'll be back soon, hon," he told her, giving her a kiss.

"Alright. Love you, sweetie."

"Love you."

Jade walked into the second bedroom of their home. One she hoped to make into a nursery not too far in the future. Not because she was pregnant but because she and Bradley planned to adopt their family. Jade could not have children. She had been born without a uterus so there was nowhere for a baby to grow.

She had initially viewed it as a terrible thing, thinking no man would want a woman who couldn't give him children. Then, Bradley made an impression on her. As they dated, she was always honest, telling him from the beginning, giving him a chance to back out. He never did. He assured her that they would have babies and it didn't matter to him at all that they didn't make them themselves.

She loved the idea of adoption because Travis and Leesa Harris had adopted her at age five and had given her a good life. The best life.

"Jade?"

"In the bedroom, Mama!" she called to Leesa.

"Hi, sweetie!"

Jade opened her arms and hugged her mother. "I missed you. Did you enjoy your Christmas here with Max and Liv?"

"Yeah. I'm sad they're leaving tomorrow but at least that gives you time to see them." Leesa looked around the room. "Why are you in here?"

"Just thinking, I guess."

"Have you and Bradley decided when you'll head to Vancouver?"

"In the spring, I think. We are going to save a bit more."

"You know that we would be happy to give you money to adopt, Jade."

"Of course I know but we want to do it on our own."

"I understand." Leesa and Jade went out into the kitchen to make tea. "So what's new in Hope Valley?"

"Rachel is pregnant."

"That's wonderful. Are Maddie and Nate excited?"

"Yes and Jack and Elizabeth too. Everyone is so happy."

"I bet. What else happened?"

"Caleb and Amy hoped that Logan would show up for the holiday but he didn't."

"That poor man. He's been through so much in his young life."

"Jade?" Bradley called from the front door.

"In the kitchen," she responded. He walked in with a paper in his hand.

"Honey! I got a letter. From the orphanage. They have a one year old little girl that needs a home."

"Wait, I didn't know you contacted the orphanage. I thought we were going to wait."

"Yes, but I wanted to surprise you. I had them send us an application and I sent it back. They want us to come next week. Isn't this great?"

"Yes, but, I didn't think we had enough money."

"We do. My dad wanted to help out."

"Bradley, we agreed we were going to do this on our own."

"Sweetheart, it's our little girl. She needs us. Forget about the money. We are going to be parents."

Forget about the money? They had agreed that they would do it on their own. In fact, he had insisted and now he was taking money from his dad?

"I thought you would be happy."

Leesa stood and kissed Jade's cheek. "I'm going to go. Don't forget to come see your sister before she leaves. Night, Bradley."

"Night, Leesa."

Once they were alone, Jade crossed her arms. He walked over and touched her arms, uncrossing them and placing her arms around his waist so they could stand closer. "Jade, she's ours. I can feel it. I know we haven't met her but I know this is how we are supposed to start our family."

She looked up into his eyes and her irritation with him melted away. His eyes always did that to her. "What's her name?"

"Nora. Nora Thornton has a nice sound to it, don't you think?" She loved the fact that he was so excited about being a daddy.

"She's one?"

"Yeah. She was left on the steps of the orphanage about a month ago. I don't understand why in the world anyone would do that to a child."

"Me either."

He kissed her soft, full lips and smiled. "What do you say, Jade? Ready to be a mama?"

"I am but we need to get her a crib and some clothes and some toys and…"

"Don't worry. Tomorrow we will get whatever we need. Tonight, let's just celebrate."

….

Alberta

Morning sickness hit Rachel like a ton of bricks when they returned from Hope Valley. This time, Marian came to stay with her and take care of things once Candy was in school.

"I brought you some soup, Rachel." Marian put the bowl on the table next to the bed. "It's mostly broth. You need to get some nourishment to that baby."

"If I eat that, it will come right back up."

It was lunch time and she hadn't eaten anything since the night before so she understood what Marian was thinking but she was very nauseated.

"Just one spoonful," Marian prompted, lifting the spoon to her lips.

The telephone rang in the other room so Marian abandoned her cause and left to answer it. Rachel could hear her side of the conversation.

"Hello...Yes, she's awake…I tried to get her to eat something, Joshua, but she is afraid it will just come right back up….I know it's important but I can't force her….alright…I will tell her…..I love you too….Goodbye."

She walked back into the room and noticed that Rachel had closed her eyes again. She bent down and kissed her forehead and left the room, wanting her to rest.

Josh arrived home early as he had promised he would. "Hey, Joshua," Marian greeted.

"How is she?"

"The same. She's been sleeping a lot, which I suppose is good."

"Has she eaten anything?"

"No."

He warmed up a bowl of broth for her and took it into the bedroom. He set it down on the table and kissed her lips.

"Josh?" she mumbled.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"What time is it?"

"About three in the afternoon."

"You're early." She sat up slowly and leaned back against her pillows.

"I promised I would work less, remember?"

"I do."

He picked up the bowl and handed it to her. "Now eat, please."

"Josh, I will throw up."

"You need to eat for the baby, Rach. This isn't negotiable. Doctor's orders."

She sighed and took a small sip off the spoon. It did taste good so she took a few more spoons full and closed her eyes, willing herself to keep it down.

"Good. Now, I'm going to make you some tea."

"I need to use the bathroom." He stood up and offered his hand. She took it and stood up. He walked her slowly to the bathroom and then left to make her tea.

When he returned a few moments later, she was back in bed, her eyes closed.

"Rach, I need you to take a few sips of this for me. You need to stay hydrated so you don't get dizzy."

Rather than fight it, she just did as he asked. Miraculously, the broth stayed down.

…..

The next week, Vancouver, Orphanage

Jade and Bradley waited in a large room to be introduced to Nora. Jade felt strange, as if she remembered the very walls of the room she was in. However, what she remembered was the immediate love she felt coming from Leesa and Travis when she was introduced to them.

"You alright, Jade?"

"Yeah. Just remembering."

He wrapped his arm around her back and kissed her temple. "I'm so grateful Travis and Leesa found you."

"You are a sweet man, Bradley Thornton."

"You make it easy, Jade Thornton."

"Mr. and Mrs. Thornton?" a musical voice said as she peeked her head in the door.

"Yes? Come in," Jade said, waving her in.

"I'm Lorna. I'm Nora's caregiver. This is Nora." Nora hid her face in Lorna's neck, acting shy.

Jade covered her mouth to prevent a sob from escaping. "She's lovely." She had strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was dressed in a little blue jumper with white socks and little black shoes.

"Nora, will you say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Thornton?"

She wiggled her fingers but kept her head tucked.

Bradley moved slowly toward her and touched her back. "Hi, sweetie."

Nora started crying as soon as he got near. "I'm sorry, Mr. Thornton. She isn't used to men."

Jade walked over as Bradley stepped back. "Hi, Nora. Can I hold you?" She held her hands out to her and smiled, hoping she would come. It took a moment but she lifted her head and leaned toward Jade, wrapping her little arms around her neck. "Oh my goodness," Jade whispered. How could she love her so quickly? Her heart was full and her eyes overflowed. She imagined it was close to how it would be to carry a baby and give birth. That feeling of immense love.

"Mama," Nora whispered, her fingers buried in Jade's hair.

"Yes, baby. Mama's here."

Bradley was afraid to approach them even though all he wanted was to hold his wife and soon-to-be daughter in his arms.

Jade held out her hand for Bradley to take. He stepped forward one step and Nora started wailing.

"Shhh.. it's okay, sweetheart. That's Daddy."

"No, no, no," Nora said, shaking her head and grabbing on tighter to Jade.

Jade felt horrible for Bradley. The look on his face was pure sadness. She knew it was probably only a phase and then Nora wouldn't be afraid anymore.

Jade and Bradley signed paperwork and then agreed to come back the next day to officially take Nora home.

"Honey, are you okay?" Jade asked him once they left the orphanage.

"I guess."

"She will love you. You just need to give her time."

"I guess I was being unrealistic in thinking she would accept me right away. I mean, of course men scare her. All she has been around are women."

"If it helps, I love you," she said, slipping her hand into his.

It did help. A lot. If they never had children, the love of his wife would keep him beyond happy all of his days.

"To the moon and back, sweetheart."

…..

Edmonton, Amy and Caleb's house

Amy, Lily, Maggie, and Simon made cookies that afternoon. They made a couple dozen everyday and took them to the local bakery to sell.

"Mama, Simon keeps eating the batter. We are going to run out!"

"Simon, you know better," Amy told her youngest.

"But it tastes so good. Please, Mama."

She gave him one cookie and told him to go play.

As they finished up, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it, Mama," Lily offered.

Amy placed the cookies into a box for Lily to take to work at the bakery.

Lily walked in with a young woman. "Mama, this is Gwen. She says she needs to speak with you and Dad."

"Thank you, Lil. These are ready for you. Have a good day at work." Amy dried her hands on her apron and smiled. "So, I'm Amy Thornton. My husband is at work right now."

"I'm Gwen."

"Yes. What can I do for you, Gwen?"

"I need your help finding Logan."

"My son Logan?"

"Yes. I'm his wife."


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm sorry…wife?"

"Yes, ma'am. Logan and I got married about three months ago."

"That can't be. My son wouldn't keep something like that from us."

"I asked him to tell you but he was scared you wouldn't support our decision because of what he's going through."

"Of course we would have."

"Mrs. Thornton, he is in a bad way. I'm so worried that he may hurt himself or something and now I can't find him. Will you help me?"

"Of course I will. But, please call me Amy." Amy walked over to the telephone and called the jail.

"Constable Thornton," Caleb answered a moment later.

"Babe, it's me. You need to come home now."

"Ames, I'm drowning in paperwork for the case I'm working on. My day isn't over yet."

"Trust me, Caleb, I need you here." Something in her tone alerted him to the urgency.

"Alright. I'll be home in a bit but I'll need to go back."

"Thank you."

Amy turned around and found ten year old Maggie chatting with her new sister-in-law.

"Maggie, can you wash the bowl and pans we used for the cookies, please?"

"But I'm talking to Gwen."

"Mags. Please."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you. Gwen, would you like some coffee?"

"Um…no thank you. Do you happen to have any tea?"

"I sure do. I'll just boil some water."

"Thank you."

Simon ran in the room. "Hi!" he told Gwen with a wave and a smile.

"Hi. You must be Simon."

"Yes, ma'am. Who are you?"

"I'm Gwen. I'm married to your brother Logan."

"Logan's not married. He's a Mountie." Simon smiled at her and ran off.

"He's so cute," Gwen told Amy. "Is that how Logan looked as a little boy?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Amy poured them both a cup of tea just as Caleb walked in. "Ames?"

"In the kitchen, Caleb."

He walked in the door, nodded to Gwen and gave Amy a brief kiss. "Hi. What's going on?"

"Well, babe, this is Gwen. Your daughter-in-law. Logan's wife."

"What?"

"Its true, sir. We were married three months ago by a local Pastor in Calgary."

"Where is Logan? I'd like to speak with him."

"That's why I've come." Caleb and Amy both sat down.

"Maggie, please go watch Simon so he doesn't get into mischief," Caleb told his daughter.

"But I want to hear!" Her voice had a bit of whine in it and Caleb expected obedience.

"Maggie Elizabeth. Go." He didn't yell but his no-nonsense tone corrected her.

"Sorry, Daddy." She walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Alright, Gwen. Where is Logan?"

"I don't know. I came to get help. He's not doing well. He has nightmares every night. He thrashes around and yells. It's frightening to say the least. It got bad enough that he started sleeping in our guest room."

"Gwen, the war was five years ago. What has happened since then that has caused him to regress?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know. I know something did because just after we married, about two weeks after, he began acting different. He stopped talking, wouldn't eat much and worked a lot. I barely saw him. I asked him what was wrong but he brushed it off with the fact that his job was important and he couldn't tell me details."

"Sounds familiar," Amy said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Caleb and Caleb's father, Jack, both went through similar trauma. Not exactly the same because they hadn't been in a war, but their unwillingness to open up about their feelings caused a lot of tension in the family."

"I need to find him," Gwen pleaded. "It seems I'm pregnant and the last thing I want is to raise our child alone. If he would just come home, I could be there for him."

"Congratulations, Gwen."

"Thank you, Amy."

"How long has he been gone?" Amy wondered.

"Two weeks. He left in the middle of the night, leaving a note on his pillow. A note. He didn't say goodbye to me or anything."

Caleb and Amy saw the anger and helplessness in her eyes. They joined hands and looked at each other. "I will find him. I'll take Joe with me," he told Amy. "Maybe he has heard from him or something or has an idea where he might be."

"I want to go," Gwen said. "Please. He's my husband."

Caleb looked at Amy. "I'd like you to stay with me and the children," Amy offered. "Caleb can bring him back here when he finds him."

…..

The next day, Vancouver orphanage

Jade woke up early, so excited about going to get Nora. Bradley dawdled, laying in bed longer than he should have.

"Bradley Thornton, it will be time to leave in ten minutes. Get up please," Jade said, hands on her shapely hips.

He groaned and covered his head with his pillow.

"She is our daughter, sweetheart. She needs her Daddy and her Mama. Now up!"

He sighed and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. His heart hurt, knowing their little girl didn't like him or even want him close by.

"Bradley, honey, I'm sorry yesterday was hard for you. It will get better though."

"How do you know?" he asked, staring at the crib that stood next to the window.

"Because you are her Daddy. You are going to be gentle with her and cuddle her when she is scared. You'll rock her and sing to her with your beautiful voice, playing your guitar as she falls asleep. She will trust you. I promise. We just need to be patient."

He tucked his shirt in and grabbed the doll that Leesa had given them for her. "I'm ready." He was. It may be hard for awhile, but he was determined to show Nora that he loved her and she belonged with them.

Jade kissed him and smiled. "Let's go get our daughter, Bradley."

He smiled back. "Yes, ma'am."

About twenty minutes later, they walked into the orphanage, hand in hand and knocked on the office door.

"Come in," a voice told them. "Mr. and Mrs. Thornton. It's nice to see you. Have a seat and we can finalize the payment."

After that was done, they were led into a play room. Lorna brought Nora over as soon as she saw them. "Let's go see Mama and Daddy, sweet girl." Nora acted shy again, hugging Lorna's knee. "It looks like Daddy has something for you."

That peeked her curiosity for a moment. Then when Bradley knelt down and held out the doll, she whined and buried her head in Lorna's knee again.

Bradley and Jade sat down on the floor and waited quietly.

Lorna joined them, letting Nora decide.

After a short time, Nora toddled over to Jade and sat on her lap. She didn't look in Bradley's direction but he knew she was aware.

"This doll is from your Gramma, Nora. She wanted us to give it to you," he said softly. He stroked the doll's hair and moved her closer to Nora. "Do you want to hold her? She's yours now."

Nora looked at the doll and gave a smile. "Doll."

"That's right. It's your doll."

"Mama?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Jade asked, running her fingers through Nora's soft hair.

"Doll."

"Yes. That's your doll."

Nora held out her hand and Bradley slowly handed her over, relief filling him as she hugged the doll to her chest.

"Thank you, Daddy," Jade said on behalf of Nora. Lorna had slipped out of the room as they were getting acquainted so they were alone now. "Should we go?" Jade asked Bradley.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

….

Hope Valley

Leah and Chris borrowed her parent's car to drive them to Buxton. Chris had suggested they go to pick out certain items for the new house and Leah was very excited. Even though he suggested it, he really didn't want to spend as much money as it was going to take.

"I can't wait to cook you dinner in our very own kitchen, Chris. Roast beef and potatoes and maybe an apple pie."

"That will be nice," he agreed.

"If you don't want beef, maybe chicken? Or pork?"

"Whatever you want to make will be fine."

"You don't seem excited. This is going to be our house. No more bedroom above the café. The privacy will be great, don't you think?"

He couldn't deny that.

"It's the money, right?" she wondered, figuring it out.

He looked at her for a moment. "It's not cheap to furnish a house, sweetheart. I priced things at Yost's and it was expensive enough. Going to Buxton is going to be even more."

She nodded, her excitement gone. She found a driveway to turn around in and headed back toward home.

"Leah, what are you doing?"

"Going home. We don't need things from Buxton. And we don't need as many things period. I told you that all we need is each other. We don't even need the house. We can live above the café."

"Of course we need the house."

"No we don't. In fact, let's sell it and my property once the house is done." It killed her to say the words but she truthfully believed their love was enough.

"Nonsense. We are going to live in that house on your land. You are going to keep working for your dad and uncle and we will raise our family there."

"Chris…"

"Leah, that's final. I promised you a home and that's what I'm giving you."

Once they pulled back in her parent's driveway, she stopped the car and looked at Chris. "I love you, you know that?"

He reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I love you more, sweetheart. Let's go to Yost's and order that stove and icebox."

"Are you sure?"

"How else am I going to have the pleasure of eating that meal you promised me?"

…..

Edmonton, Amy and Caleb's home

Caleb and Joe left for Calgary on the train, hoping to get a lead on where Logan was.

Gwen agreed to stay with Amy and the kids after Caleb promised he would call as soon as they had news.

Amy gave Gwen some tea to settle her stomach. "How far along are you?" Amy guessed but she wanted to hear from her daughter-in-law.

"About ten weeks."

"And Logan knows?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand how he left you. Knowing you are pregnant. It doesn't seem like the Logan I raised."

"That's just it, Amy. He's not the same. He isn't even the same as he was when we got married. But, I love him. I need you to know that. I love him very much."

"So do I. We will pray that God helps Caleb and Joe find him and that he is unharmed and willing to come home." Honestly that was the only thing Amy knew to do. Leaving it with God kept her from going crazy with worry.


	19. Chapter 19

Calgary

Superintendent Hodges closed Logan's file. "Stress response syndrome, Logan. That is the diagnosis that the doctor has provided."

"Yes, sir."

"How is your wife handling this?"

"She isn't. Sir, this is why I have come to you. I need help and I can't do it on my own. I can't sleep. I have horrible nightmares and I can't even sleep in the same bed as my wife. I'm afraid I will hurt her."

"Why me and not the doctors? Maybe there is a medicine or something…."

"No, I don't want to become dependent on some drug when I need to be coherent for my wife and child."

"Child?"

"Yes, sir. Look, I can't go home. I can't look her in the eye the way that I am right now."

"How long has it been since you've been home?"

"Fifteen days, sir."

"As your superior, I don't want to get involved in your marriage. It is your business. However, you came to me seeking help so I will try to do just that. First, I need you to call your wife. Have her come in here. If we are going to work towards a solution, it needs to be a joint thing."

"Sir, I…."

"Those are the stipulations."

"I need a place to stay. I don't have the money to keep staying in a boarding house or a hotel. May I stay here?"

"At my home?"

"Yes, sir, I'm not asking for much. I'll sleep on the floor somewhere. I just don't want to be alone anymore."

….

Caleb called Mountie Headquarters in Calgary, hoping to get some information about Logan.

"I'm sorry, Staff Sergeant Thornton. All I can tell you is Corporal Thornton is on leave and has been for about two weeks. I am not aware of where he is."

"Can I talk to his superior?"

"He isn't here today. I can have him call you tomorrow."

"Look, my son is missing. Missing! I need to find him."

"I understand."

"Do you? Do you have children? I have seven. If any of them come up missing, I am going to move heaven and earth to find them."

"Sir…."

"Look, I need you to contact his superior and have him get in touch with me as soon as possible. I am staying at the Calgary Heights Hotel. Room 212."

"Yes, sir. I will contact him."

Caleb hung up the phone and sat down with a sigh.

"Nothing, Dad?" Joe asked.

"No. They said he's on leave but they don't know where he is." Caleb had no idea what to do next.

"Dad, it will be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Because I prayed and I know Mama is praying and everyone else too. Maybe we should call Papa and ask him to come help us look."

"That's a good idea, Joe."

Later that day, the phone rang in the hotel room. Caleb answered the phone. "Caleb Thornton."

"Dad?"

"Logan?! Where are you, son? Are you alright?"

"I will be."

"Where are you? Please, I want to help you."

"I'm getting help, Dad."

"We met Gwen, Logan."

Silence filled the phone line as Logan decided what to say next. "Is she okay? The baby?"

"They are fine but very worried about you."

"I need to talk to her." Caleb heard Logan's voice break as he spoke. "I love her, Dad. I love her and our baby so much and that's why I'm doing this. I don't want to hurt her."

"Son, I understand what you are going through. Just keep in mind that by leaving her without saying goodbye, you did hurt her to some degree. She needs you."

"I need her too."

"Then come back to Edmonton. That's where she is. She's with your mother and the kids. Joe and I are here in Calgary to bring you home with us."

"I can't. I need to get help here. My superintendent is helping me."

"Papa is on his way here too. He will be here tomorrow morning. He and I know what you are going through and we can help you. That's what family is for. No matter how long it takes."

…..

Harris Town

Jade and Bradley arrived home with Nora early the next morning. It had been an easy train ride with Nora. She slept a lot of the time and when she wasn't sleeping, she was on Jade's lap or eating.

She was making progress with Bradley. She still didn't allow him to get too close, but she looked at him and smiled and listened as he read her a story.

Bradley just wanted to hold her and rock her and give her a bottle. It was killing him not to be able to touch her. Jade assured him that it was going to happen but his heart was hurting him.

The little family got off the train, collected their bags, and headed to their house. When they arrived and opened the door, they heard voices and singing.

"Both of them?" they said, smiling. Sure enough. Leesa and Elizabeth were inside, singing as they cooked and cleaned.

"Anyone home?" Bradley teased.

Both ladies turned around and smiled. "Hi! Welcome home!"

After hugs were exchanged, Leesa headed into the now occupied spare room with Jade to change Nora's diaper, leaving Bradley and Elizabeth in the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Honey?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Nora…she is apparently afraid of me. I just want to hold her, Ma, but she just cries whenever I try."

"Oh, sweetie. The first few days and weeks are hardest. Lydie and Charlie were skittish too. Lydie only wanted your Dad. Neither of them were very receptive of our affection."

"How long did it take?"

"It took a few weeks to get them fully comfortable."

Bradley nodded. "Its good to see you, but why are you here?"

"Don't worry, I'm staying with Drew and Carrie for some of this week and Harry and Abbie the rest of the week."

"Did Dad come?"

"No, he's in Calgary with Caleb and Joe. Seems Logan is missing."

"Missing?"

"Yeah and married to a woman named Gwen."

"Married?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

….

Down the hall…

"So, sweetheart, how does it feel to be a Mama?"

"Mama," Nora said, repeating.

"It feels amazing. I love her so much and I've only known her three days. I don't know how its possible."

"I felt the same when your dad and I met you. You were so starved for affection, you immediately claimed us as yours and cried when we left the first night."

"I think I remember that."

"And you wouldn't talk but we knew you heard us. You responded with nodding or shaking your head."

"She won't go to Bradley. I think she must not know any men or something bad happened. I don't know but its breaking his heart. I heard him crying last night. I've only known him to cry once, Mom. I don't know how to fix this."

"Give her time. She is going to love her Daddy, I know it. Maybe show him a bit of extra affection when you are around Nora. Maybe it will help her see that you love him and that he is gentle and kind."

"I'll try that."

…..

Calgary, Superintendent's home

Jack, Caleb, and Joe stood on the stoop of Superintendent Hodges' home. Caleb knocked.

When a quiet gray haired woman opened the door, she waved them inside. "I'm Della Hodges. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you, ma'am," Caleb said with a brief smile.

"Are your husband and Logan ready to see us?" Jack asked.

"Yes. They are in the office. I'll show you. Would anyone like coffee?"

"Yes, please," all three said.

She showed them the office and went to prepare coffee for everyone.

Logan stood when he saw the visitors. Then a lone tear fell down his cheek. He felt like such a failure.

"Don't start, Logan," Jack told him. "I know what you are fighting with." Jack gave him a hug. "You feel like a failure. You feel out of control. You feel worthless. Am I right?"

"Papa..."

"Am I right, son?"

"Yes. All of those things and more. I hate this! I hate that I hurt Gwen and I just want to feel better." Della brought the coffee in and the men all sat down in various spots.

"That's why we're here, Logan. It's not going to be an easy road, but your Dad and I are quite familiar with how to make it down that road but you need to be willing to listen to us and do what we say even if it hurts or is uncomfortable."

Jack patted his arm and grinned. "You ready?"

"Yes, Papa. I'm ready. I want my life back."

"Very well." Jack looked at their host. "Superintendent Hodges. I'm Jack Thornton. Former Sergeant Thornton."

"You were injured?" he asked, gesturing to Jack's cane.

"Yes, sir. Over twenty years ago. I was assigned to a string of bank robberies and when we went in to capture the suspects, I was shot twice in my thigh. Caused nerve damage and stopped my career."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes. Actually those began years before that, after I was shot while working in a different town. I almost died."

"And you, Staff Sergeant?" Hodges asked Caleb.

"Mine was over ten years ago, sir. I was beaten and stabbed in a robbery of a saloon where I was assigned. Then, a few years after that, I froze when the saloon close to where we were living was robbed. The man got away and my nightmares came back."

"How did both of your wives handle these situations?"

Jack looked at Caleb and smiled. "Well, sir, our wives are two of the strongest women I've ever met. Which is good, because it seems that all three of us, including Logan, decided it was best to not include our wives in our struggles at first. Thankfully, my mother talked some sense into me."

"And thankfully, Dad threw me in jail and had my sisters and my wife talk sense into my thick head," Caleb said with a laugh.

Hodges smiled and stared at Logan for a moment. "Three months, Thornton."

"I'm sorry, sir?"

"I'm extending your leave three months from today. Go to Edmonton with your family here. Make amends with your wife. Start to heal. My recommendation is to listen to your father and grandfather here. Talk to your wife about everything. When the time comes, you'll be a wonderful father, if these men here are any indication."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Before you leave though, call your wife."

"But I…"

"No buts, Logan," Caleb told him. "Its been a long time since your mother and I took our vows, but I'm pretty sure, "for better or worse, in sickness or in health" are still in them."

"Yes, sir."

Jack, Joe, Caleb, and Superintendent Hodges left the room giving Logan some privacy.

He said a prayer, the first he had said in a very long time, and then picked up the phone, dialing his parents number.

"Hello?"

"Mama?"

"Logan? Oh gosh, are you alright?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm coming home with Dad and Joe."

"Thank the Lord!"

"I'm sorry. For so many things."

"Sweetie, it's not me you need to apologize to."

"Alright."

"I love you and I'll see you soon."

"Love you too."

A moment later Gwen came on the line. "Logan?"

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

"Where are you? I need you, Logan. I can't do this without you."

"I'm in Calgary. I'm coming home with Dad and Joe."

"When?"

"I'll be there tomorrow." He heard her sniffle and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. "I love you, you know that?"

"You left me."

"I'm sick, Gwenny. I needed help. I had to find help."

"I'm your wife, Logan. You should have included me."

"I know that now."

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

Harris Town, Bradley and Jade's home

Jade rocked Nora as Bradley sat on the floor facing them, playing his guitar.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird," he sang. Nora kept her sleepy eyes on him as he continued.

"If that mocking Bird won't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

Jade smiled at Bradley as he played. "I love it when you play. She loves it too."

"Maybe."

Nora yawned and closed her eyes. "At the very least, it relaxes her."

"She's beautiful," Bradley mentioned as he stopped playing, setting the guitar in its case.

"Yeah. She is."

Jade stood and gave Bradley a kiss. "I love you."

"To the moon and back," he told her, returning her kiss. Then he leaned down and kissed Nora's forehead. "Daddy loves you too, sweetheart."

Jade laid her in her crib. "Night, baby girl." Bradley stepped up behind Jade, slipping his arms around her waist. "Thank you, Bradley."

"For what?"

"Not listening to me when I reminded you we were going to wait to adopt."

"Oh," he said with a quiet laugh. "I just knew she was supposed to be ours. I could feel it in my heart."

"And you were right." She turned in his arms and slipped her arms around his neck. "I think it's time for Mama and Daddy to go to bed too."

…..

Around midnight, Nora woke up crying. Jade got up and picked her up. "Shhhh, sweetie. It's okay. Let's change your diaper and I'll rock you again."

Once she sat down in the rocking chair, Nora pointed at the bed. "Dada?"

"Yes. Daddy's over there."

"Dada?" she pointed again.

"Do you want to go see Daddy?"

She continued pointing so Jade went over to the bed, sitting down next to Bradley. "Honey?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Nora wants you."

"Huh?"

"Dada?" Bradley opened his eyes and sat up.

"Did you say Dada?"

Nora put her arms out and he immediately accepted her, holding her close.

Jade walked over to her side of the bed and slipped under the covers, snuggling up close to them.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird…." he sang, rocking her back and forth, his heart even more full.

…..

Midday, next day, Edmonton

Logan hoped Gwen would be waiting for him at the depot but she wasn't. Then again, she may not know exactly when his train was arriving.

However, he did see his mom so he knew that Gwen was aware. She just wasn't there. That stung a bit.

As Logan, Jack, Joe and Caleb stepped off onto the platform, Amy walked forward. She gave Caleb a hug and a kiss first. Then Joe, then Jack.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, sweetheart. It's good to see you."

She kissed his cheek and then stepped in front of Logan. "Honey, I'm so happy you're safe."

"Mama." She held him tight, giving him the motherly comfort he hadn't realized he'd been missing.

She saw the question in his eyes. "She didn't want to be in public when she saw you again."

He nodded and they grabbed their bags to head home. As the five of them pulled into the driveway, Logan's nerves were on edge. He knew that confiding in Gwen was going to be hard but very necessary.

He knew the stories from his father and Papa Jack and they reminded him yet again that he needed to rely on her even if every part of him fought against it. The want and need to protect her from anything negative was a strong force.

"Best get it over with," Caleb told him as they sat in the car a few moments after everyone else had gone inside.

"What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"She will but you need to fight for her, son. Remember your vows."

"Yes, sir."

They finally entered the house. As he walked past the living room, he saw everyone in the living room except for his wife.

So he made his way to the kitchen. There she sat at the table, her head in her hands, a cup of tea untouched in front of her.

He knelt down next to her chair. "Gwenny?"

She turned her head toward him, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Please forgive me for leaving. I won't ever do that again."

Gwen touched his cheek gently, as if seeing him for the first time. "Please don't shut me out, Logan."

"I won't anymore. But I need you to be patient with me. It's going to take a long time for me to get better."

"Well, we are going to be together forever so we have time."

"It won't be easy."

"Life isn't easy. I don't expect it to be."

He was so relieved. It sounded like she was supporting him, forgiving him. "I missed you, Gwenny. Every moment of every day and every night. It's so hard to sleep without you in my arms."

She leaned toward him, pressing her lips gently to his. She had missed kissing him, tasting him, loving him.

He slowly deepened the kiss, forgetting they weren't in the house alone but not caring a whole lot until Simon ran in. "Gwenny! I'm ready to play games!"

"Hi, Simon," Gwen said, blushing. "Its almost time for lunch. Come say hi to Logan."

Logan smiled at his little brother as he got up and sat in a chair. "Hey, buddy."

"Hi, Logan. Did you get married? Gwenny says you did."

"Yes, sir, we did."

"But you're a Mountie."

"Daddy is a Mountie and he married Mama."

"Yeah but you said you were never gonna get married."

Logan looked at his lovely wife and smiled. "That was before I met Gwenny. She changed my mind real quick."

Gwen blushed again and sipped her now cold tea.

"I'm glad you got married. Gwenny is real pretty," Simon told him, making them chuckle.

"Yes she is. The prettiest lady I've ever seen."

She got up to dump out her tea, a smile on her face. He always had that affect on her, making her blush with a glance or a word.

Simon ran out of the room a moment later, leaving them alone again. Logan got up and wrapped Gwen in his strong arms. "I've missed holding you," he told her, laying another powerful kiss on her lips.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jack said walking in.

"Papa, this is my wife Gwen. Gwen my grandfather, Jack."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Call me Jack or Papa, whichever you prefer."

"Thank you, Papa. Thank you for helping Logan."

"Family helps family. Logan is no exception. Speaking of, I'm headed out for a bit with Caleb. We should be back by dinner."

Neither Gwen nor Logan understood what he meant but they nodded and watched him go.

"When should we head home?" Gwen wondered as she ladled a bowl of stew from the pot and handed it to Logan and then grabbed a piece of bread for herself.

"Home?"

"Yes, as in our house in Calgary."

"We won't be going home for quite a while."

"How long and why not?"

"I'm on extended leave for three months. The only way Hodges would let me leave was to come here so Dad and Papa could help me. So, we are going to stay in Edmonton."

"Where? There are no more bedrooms here, Logan."

"I don't know yet. We will make it work."

She sighed and took a bite of her bread as he ate his stew. Then she realized she wasn't being very supportive. "You're right. We are in this together."

"As long as we both shall live."

That afternoon, Jack and Caleb returned just before dinner. Jack found Logan and Gwen and asked to have a chat.

"What is it, Papa?" Logan asked.

He handed him a set of keys. "There is a house on Walnut Lane about two blocks from here. It has two bedrooms and its fully furnished. I rented it for you and Gwen to stay in while you are here."

"Of course you did," Logan said.

Jack smirked. "I'll remind you that even though you are twenty six and searching for answers right now, you still need to give respect."

"I'm sorry. I only meant that this shouldn't come as a surprise. This is what you do."

"Yes, I take care of my own. Now, its 239 Walnut Lane."

"Thank you, Papa," Gwen told him, giving him a hug. "This is so generous."

"Welcome to our family, Gwen."

"Thank you."

….

The next day, Harris Town

Bradley went back to work at his older brother Drew's ranch after kissing his wife and daughter goodbye.

He was oblivious to the fact that Nora was following Jade around the house missing him.

As she washed the sheets off their bed and a couple towels, Nora watched asking, "Dada?"

"Dada is at work, love. Are you hungry for a snack?"

"Dada?"

"Come with me, baby girl. I'm gonna start making a loaf of bread for supper."

She lifted her up on the counter and kissed her forehead. "Wanna help Mama?"

"Dada."

She decide that after their nap later, they would walk to see Bradley. As a bonus, Uncle Drew and Aunt Carrie had horses, pigs, two dogs, and some sheep. She bet Nora would love seeing the animals.

"Old Macdonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O," Jade sang. "And on his farm he had a Piggie…E-I-E-I-O."

She kept singing through all the animals they would be seeing, teaching Nora what they all said. She giggled as she listened and watched Jade make bread.

"Alright. Now, I'm hungry. Let's have some bananas and blueberries, alright, my love?"

Jade put her into her high chair and a few moments later, placed a few of each fruit on her tray.

"Dada," Nora said again.

Jade was so happy that Nora was loving her Daddy. It hadn't taken long for her to warm up to him.

After their snack and nap, they bundled up in their coats and mittens and boots and walked almost a mile to the ranch.

"Dada?" Nora asked, her cheeks and nose rosy from the chilly air.

"Yeah. Let's go see him."

Jade headed to the barn, walking in and shutting the door. "Bradley?"

"Jade?" Bradley peeked out of one of the stalls where he was laying fresh hay.

"Dada!"

"Hi, sweetie. Nora has been asking for you ever since you left."

He brushed hay off his clothes and removed his gloves, walking over to see them. Nora leaned for him and giggled. "Dada!"

"Hi, sweetheart." She snuggled into his neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

His eyes filled with tears. It felt so good to be loved by his own child. Now he understood why his parents had twelve.

"Jade? I think we need to adopt a few more children."

"Now?"

"No, but definitely in the future. She needs a sibling or two and I can't get enough of this. Its wonderful."

….

That evening, Edmonton, rental house

Logan was lying on his side, watching Gwenny sleep peacefully. He, however, was afraid to go to sleep. Sleep brought nightmares of the day a few months back when his life changed.

He'd been a Mountie since his first assignment at nineteen. He had loved it that first year. Then, war came and he didn't love it anymore. He fought only a short time before his entire company, eight men other than himself, was ambushed, seven of them dying. Somehow, he had escaped almost without injury. For the most part, his injury was emotional.

After seeing a few doctors, he was discharged from the war and came back to start over in Calgary.

He thought after five years, he would have moved on, stopped remembering the horrors of death that had surrounded him. That wasn't so. One day, a few weeks after marrying Gwenny, he saw someone familiar on the street. He looked just like Trent, the only other surviving member of the company. He hurried to the man and said hello.

It was Trent but he wasn't the same man. His face was badly burned and he had lost his left arm and left eye in the war. Worst of all, Trent blamed Logan for not saving them since he had been navigating the crew that day.

Now, Logan realized he was right and the guilt and pain and heartache of war would always be with him.


	21. Chapter 21

The next month was difficult for Gwenny and Logan. They talked each day about his worries and fears. He finally told her about what had set him back.

She listened and supported him, assuring him she was always going to be with him. He appreciated that immensely. He still had trouble sleeping, nightmares still present but not as frequent.

Now as he once again watched his beautiful Gwenny sleep, he prayed for her and the baby's safety, prayed for strength and courage, and prayed that he would be a good father.

Gwen opened her eyes and smiled, moving up next to Logan, her arm around his waist. "Its alright, Logan. You can go to sleep. I'm right here."

….

Hope Valley

Leah frowned as she tried to button her jeans. How was it possible that the jeans she had always worn were too small?

"What's wrong, Leah?"

"They don't fit. I don't understand. I work as hard as I always have…." Her voice trailed off. "Wait…." She counted on her fingers. "Oh! Whoa. Um, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I should go see my cousin Meri today after work."

"Why is that?" he wondered, kissing her cheek.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know."

After visiting Meri, she headed to her Grandma's house. "Grandma?"

"In the kitchen, dear," Elizabeth answered. "Hi, there. This is quite a surprise."

"Can we talk?" Elizabeth stopped mixing whatever she was mixing and dried her hands. She sat down at the table. "I'm here, sweetheart. You seem upset." Leah sat down.

"More in shock than upset. I mean, I knew this would happen, but I don't know if I'm ready. Rachel is, but me?"

"Leah? Are telling me you're pregnant?"

"That's what I thought this morning. I mean I'm getting too fat for my jeans and then I counted weeks and….Meri said I am. About ten weeks. I still don't believe it."

"So you and Rachel are pretty much due at the same time?"

"Yes within a few weeks. Early September. I haven't been sick like her at all. Just putting on weight and I guess I've been tired."

"Well, congratulations, Leah. I'm so happy for you!"

"Chris is going to be so happy and I need to tell Rachel and Mom and Dad. Oh and Papa. When is he coming home?"

"Tomorrow. I've missed that man," Elizabeth said, shaking her head.

"I bet you do. I can't imagine being away from Chris for a month."

"Thirty six days," she mused. "Thirty five days too long in my opinion."

"Are you lonely, Grandma?"

"Just for a moment and then I realize I'm surrounded by family so I just walk over to see someone. Or someone comes to see me," she said with a smile. "I love you, sweet Leah."

"I love you too, Grandma."

"Now go see your husband."

"Yes, ma'am."

….

Leah walked to the new house, which would be done in the next week or two, to look for Chris.

Chris, Will, and Lee Jr. were inside finishing cabinets. "Good afternoon," Leah said loudly to be heard over the hammering and sanding and sawing.

"Hi, sweetie," Chris said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could go home early?"

"Um, well, we are so close to being done. I can maybe be home in a hour."

"Go ahead, Chris. Lee and I can finish up," Will told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Chris handed his nails and his hammer to Will and followed Leah out the door.

They started walking the mile back to town, grateful it wasn't very cold.

Chris was surprised because his usually chatty wife said maybe three words the whole way back to the café. "Is something wrong?" he asked as they climbed the stairs to their room.

She locked the door behind them and lifted her shirt, placing his hand on her tummy. "Nothing is wrong. Chris, Meri told me why my jeans don't fit."

"Too much dessert?" he teased, chuckling.

"Shush. The reason is because I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes! Meri confirmed it. Chris, we are going to have a baby in September!"

He put his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. He wanted to twirl her around because the occasion called for it but he didn't want to fall over.

She laughed as he put her down and kissed her until she couldn't breathe. "There is just one problem."

"What?"

"I don't have any jeans that fit. What am I supposed to wear to work?"

"Maybe it's a sign that you shouldn't work anymore."

"Funny."

"Well, I mean, is it safe?"

"For a while, yes. I asked Meri and she said once I get further along, I shouldn't ride horses anymore and I shouldn't lift as many heavy things."

He put his hand on her belly again and smiled. "Our baby. Amazing."

"It is, isn't it?" Before, she hadn't wanted to be a mom, but now that she knew it was going to happen, it was wonderful. She knew that Chris would be a great father and she would learn what she could from her mom about being a great mother.

…..

Alberta, Rachel and Josh's house

Rachel tied an apron around her growing tummy, smiling down at it. "Hey, baby. Mama loves you so much."

Her morning sickness had disappeared for the most part so she was now eating more and feeling better.

The telephone rang on the table so she walked over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Rachel."

"Hi, Leah! How are you?"

"I'm great! How are you?"

"Doing well. My morning sickness is better."

"That's good. Guess what."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant too."

"You are? I knew you would be soon. Are you happy?"

"I am. I can't believe it."

"Is Chris happy?"

"Very."

"Congratulations, Leah."

"Thank you. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Leah felt herself tearing up. Her best friend lived hours away and right now she could really use a hug. She sniffed.

"Leah? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. I don't know if I can do this, Rachel."

"You just said you were happy. What changed?"

"I am but I need you here with me."

"Listen, you are one of the strongest women I know. I can't be there but you have Mama and Grandma there and Em and Chris. You can absolutely do this."

"I don't know what I'm doing."

"You didn't know how to be a wife either but you are doing fine with that. This is just something else new that you will be great at."

"I don't know."

"I don't know how to do this either but this is what's happening. I'm just trying to enjoy feeling everything. The throwing up part wasn't great but I'm looking forward to feeling the baby move."

"Yeah, that will be pretty great."

Leah talked to Rachel for a bit longer and then they hung up, promising to talk more often.

Rachel went back to making dinner, basting the chicken she was roasting so that it would be juicy for Josh when he got home. He had been doing much better with spending more time at home and less at work. Lately he had been getting home around four pm and taking every other weekend off.

"Honey?"

"In the kitchen."

He slipped up behind her and rubbed her belly. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi. How was your day?"

"Better now that I'm home." He kissed her cheek and then her neck. "How is my baby?"

"Great. I missed you today." She turned around and gave him a kiss. "A lot."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhm. I'm glad it's Saturday tomorrow." She slipped her fingers up behind his neck and sighed. "Maybe we can sleep in and have breakfast in bed?"

"That sounds perfect."

…..

Hope Valley, the next morning

Davie took Ruthie out back to his father's land and then over to his. He had wanted to show her for a while. It was their future.

"Is this your land?"

"Yes. This is it."

"Its beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I'm going to build our house over there," he pointed. "With a garage next to it. We can plant a garden if you want one and…."

"Davie, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love you, Ruthie Flynn. With all of my heart and one day, I want you to share this with me." He got down on one knee and pulled out a gold ring with a small round diamond. "Will you be my wife?"

She smiled as he slipped it on her finger. "It would be my honor to be your wife, Davie." He stood and picked her up, holding her tight.

"I'm so glad you said yes."

"Did you think I would say no?"

He put her down but kept her close. "No. I…well, we just haven't talked about it too much so I wasn't sure of how you would feel."

"I love you, David Coulter. I absolutely want to marry you."

As they walked back, Davie told her how he had promised her father they wouldn't marry for a year.

"A year?"

"Yes. It's going to be that long before I have our house money and then it has to be built."

"That's a long time. We could live above the café like Chris and Leah."

"I made that promise, Ruthie. Maybe at some point he might reconsider but we are young. We have our whole lives ahead of us. A year isn't that bad."

"Alright. I trust you. We will wait a year."

….

The next week, Chris, Lee, and Will finished the new house.

Leah was really excited. She couldn't wait to finally cook Chris dinner in their very own house and eat it at their own table. She had been taking lessons from Clara and her own mother and she was more confident now.

As the men moved their things from above the café to their house, Leah went to the store. She needed food and household things and her dad had loaned his car so she didn't have to figure out how to get all their things to the house.

"Morning Mrs. Kennedy," the storekeeper greeted with a smile.

"Good morning," she said, returning his smile.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"I have a bunch of things to get, but I will let you know."

"Sure thing."

By the time she was done, she and the storekeeper had made several trips to the car and now the trunk was full of supplies.

"Have a great day, Mrs. Kennedy."

"Thank you."

When she arrived home, her uncle Will, Lee Jr, Chris, her Papa, and her parents were all there helping clean up the dust and move in furniture.

Her mom came over and gave her a hug. "How are you, baby girl?"

"I'm good. I'm busting out of my pants but good," she said with a laugh.

"Do you want me to make you some?"

"That would be great. This string isn't going to do it for much longer," she told her, lifting her shirt to show her the temporary fix.

"When we get everything moved in, I will go grab my sewing stuff and come back and we will measure you."

"Thanks, Mom."

"And I will bring James so that you can get some practice in."

"Alright. I'm ready."

Maddie grabbed a box and carried it inside, Leah closely following.

"Honey, let me do that. It's too heavy." Chris grabbed the box from her with his free arm.

"Sweetheart, I am grateful that you are so protective of me but a bale of hay or a new lamb weighs more than this box."

"I don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby." He gave her forehead a kiss and walked away.

She sighed. She needed to get used to the fact that her normal independence had been all but stripped away from her. Now, she was a pregnant woman that wouldn't be allowed to do much more than clean the house and cook dinner.

"What's wrong, Leah?" Nate asked.

"Not much, Dad." She kissed his cheek and headed outside to look for a lighter box to carry in.

Nate followed her. "Let me help."

"I can do this. I am not sick. I'm pregnant!"

"Sweetheart, what's going on?"

"I work hard every single day, and no one wants to let me keep working. This is my life. I don't know who I am if I can't work hard."

Nate pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. "Baby girl, it's okay. We just want to make sure you are safe."

"I'm…"

"Let me finish," he told her. "You are not defined by the work you do. What is in your heart is what everyone loves. You are a kind, thoughtful, strong woman that Mom and I are so very proud of. If you get to the point where you can't work, than the work you do will be getting your little one into the world safely. Your job is changing. This baby is going to need you pretty much hourly for a year or two. You have to accept that being a mother is going to occupy your time, probably more of it than ranching will."

"This isn't what I planned," she told him, stepping back.

"No, but it's your life. You married the man you love and who loves you back and your baby was created from that love. That's how life works, sweetheart."

"I do love him and this baby." He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "I love you, Dad. Thanks for talking sense into me."

"That's what Dad's do."

"And you are the best."

"Thanks! Now let's get you moved into your new house."


	22. Chapter 22

A couple weeks later…

Meri Thornton sat on the bench in the Buxton train depot and tried to ignore the biting cold that was seeping into her bones and the unease she felt at being alone in a town she wasn't familiar with.

There were plenty of people in the depot but she didn't know any of them. It was near midnight and almost everyone was asleep but she was too afraid to succumb.

She noticed a young man, about her own age of 27, trying to get the radiator to start pumping out heat. He wasn't having much luck.

"I don't know what's wrong with it," he muttered as he sat on the same bench she was on. "It just won't heat up."

"You tried."

"Yeah."

She snuck a glance at his profile. Past the frustration in his expression, he was a handsome man. He had short blonde hair, a light beard, and blue eyes that matched her own.

"I'm Meri Thornton," she told him, gathering courage.

"Meri?"

"Yes. Short for Meredith."

"Meredith. I like that name."

"If we are going to be stuck here until our train gets through the snow, we might as well get to know each other. What's your name?"

"Peter Travers. Call me Pete."

"Alright. Where are you headed?"

"To a place called Hope Valley."

"That's where I live. Why are you heading there?"

"To meet with Chris Kennedy."

"How do you know Chris, Pete?"

"I knew him from the army."

"You were a soldier?"

"No, ma'am."

She studied him again. His expression had now changed to sadness, maybe a bit of apprehension. "You don't have to tell me. It's your business. I ask too many questions."

"Its fine."

"I know the war was hard on a lot of people. My brother Logan is still struggling with nightmares."

So was he in a manner of speaking. His memories haunted him. Nothing helped him get past what he had seen.

Meri yawned. "Excuse me."

"Its late. I'll leave you so you can sleep."

"No, please. I don't want to sleep."

"Why? What else is there to do?"

"Talk. Let's talk."

"I don't really want to." The last thing he wanted was to spill his horrors to anyone.

"We can talk about me," she offered.

She seemed desperate in a way. "All right, Meredith Thornton. What's your story?"

"Well, I have two sisters and four brothers, one of which is my twin. My father is a Mountie and my mother is a midwife. I followed in her footsteps."

"You deliver babies?"

"Yes. Ever since I watched my mother deliver someone's baby, I knew that was what I wanted to do."

"Why?"

"There is something about watching a child take its first breath and bring such joy. Its wonderful."

"Life isn't always roses, Meri."

"No, of course it's not. But for a few hours its absolutely roses and daisies and rainbows." She smiled but he didn't. "War was hard, wasn't it?"

"That's an understatement."

"Do you have a family, Pete?"

He stared at her a moment before responding. "I'm not married."

"Parents? Siblings?"

"My mom and dad live in Walton Springs. I have two sisters and a brother."

Thankfully he hadn't lost family but he had lost a lot in the war and with that loss, was a broken heart and spirit that he doubted could be repaired.

"Those babies you deliver…do those roses and daisies and rainbows ever turn to rain clouds and weeds?"

"If you're asking if I have ever lost a patient, no. I haven't."

Meri was intrigued by the troubled man sitting next to her. He had been hurt deeply and she guessed it was another casualty of the war that troubled many.

"What's your twin brother's name?" he wondered, changing the subject.

"Mason. He's married to Marie and they have three children, all girls. Marie is pregnant again and I know as much as he loves his daughters, he's wishing for a son."

"Do you have children, Meri?"

"No, I'm not married." It was hard to believe such a lovely woman hadn't married yet. "I have been so focused on my work and always studying that I haven't taken the time to date anyone."

"Ever?"

"Well, I've been asked but I always say no."

He thought about that for a bit. He didn't have much experience dating either and he guessed he was older than her. Thirty wasn't a teenager, that was for sure.

"What was it like being a Mountie's daughter?"

"Hard. I mean, my Dad is wonderful, but I hated moving every year or every couple years. I'd make friends and Dad would come home from work and say we were moving in three weeks so we would leave everyone behind. I knew that as soon as I became a midwife, I was going to pick a place and stay there."

"Why Hope Valley?"

"My grandparents met there, fell in love there, had babies there and then moved away because Papa was a Mountie too. They stayed away for many years and now they moved back. Quite a few of their kids live there so I have a lot of people I love around. It seemed inevitable to move there too."

…..

By six that morning, Meri had fallen asleep on the bench with her coat covering her against the cold.

"Morning folks," a voice said. "If I could get your attention."

The people in the depot started waking up and stretching as they tried to concentrate on the man's announcement.

"The tracks have been cleared so if everyone would like to board, we will be moving out within the hour. Once you get on board, there will be hot coffee and food being served."

That was a relief. As hungry as Meri felt, she assumed the small children were even more so.

She looked around for Mr. Travers. She didn't see him at first but then she found him, standing against the wall in the back.

She walked over to him and nodded. "Morning, Mr. Travers."

"Call me, Pete."

"Alright, Pete. It's been a long night. I want to thank you for keeping me company."

"It was my pleasure, Meri." He had a kind look in his eyes, but no smile.

"On the train, I have an empty seat next to me. Would you like to sit with me?" She was being bold, she knew it, but she wanted to get to know him. She knew very little.

"I'd be obliged."

"Great. I'm going to use the ladies' room."

About ten minutes later, they were seated next to each other and served hot coffee.

She decided the first question she would ask would be about his siblings. She just wanted to pick the right time to do it. He was very reserved and she didn't want to annoy him considering he was sitting next to her.

As they sipped their coffee and waited for their breakfast, she snuck a peek at him. He seemed off in his own little world.

"Pete?"

"Yes."

"You have two sisters and a brother, right?"

"Yep."

"What are their names?"

"My sisters are Elizabeth, who we call Betsy, and Eileen. My brother is Paul."

"My grandmother's name is Elizabeth."

"That right?"

"Yeah. She's wonderful. Do you see your family often?"

"No. It's been a number of years." She saw his expression fall.

"Why Hope Valley and not Walton Springs then?"

"I need a fresh start."

"I can understand that."

"But you have always wanted to do what you are doing and you have family nearby."

"Right, but when we were kids, I hated moving. I wanted my own life, to make something of myself." She sighed. "I did that but…"

"What?"

"I just wonder what my life would be like if had gone down the same path as every other woman in my family."

"What path is that?"

"Getting married young. Filling a home with children."

"So do you regret the choice you made, Meri?"

"No. I just wonder."

"You're young. You can still marry and have kids. If that's what you want."

"I suppose."

They ate breakfast as the train started moving again toward home. She still didn't know what his story was, but she hoped they would see each other around town and she could find out more.

….

Harris Town….Bradley and Jade's house

"Dada!" Nora called from her crib.

"Alright, sweetie. I'm coming." Bradley got out of bed and walked over to his daughter. "Hi there, beautiful. You're happy today."

"That's because you're her favorite person," Jade told him from the bed.

"I don't know about that."

"Its true. Of course, you're my favorite person too," Jade said with a smile.

"I'm glad," he said, smiling back, his dimples giving her butterflies. He laid Nora down and changed her diaper and then put her on the bed.

"Mama!"

"Hi, sweetie. Wanna get under the covers? Its cold."

It was Saturday so after Bradley got back in bed, they just snuggled for another hour before getting up.

"Jade? What if we visited Hope Valley this spring? Dad hasn't met Nora yet. Or Em or Maddie or Will for that matter."

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Great."

...

About midday, Meri's train pulled into Hope Valley.

As she got off the train, she asked her Great Uncle Mike to call her Uncle Will so he could drive her and her trunk back to her home which was a room above the Mercantile.

"That's alright, Meri. I'll drive you," he offered. "I'm headed that direction in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much." She noticed Pete coming out of the men's bathroom. "Pete. Do you have a place to stay?"

"No. Is there a hotel where I can get cleaned up?"

"There is a boarding house. But didn't you say you were here to see Chris Kennedy?"

"Yeah. He doesn't know I'm coming though."

"He works at the lumber mill. I bet Uncle Mike would take you out there after dropping me home."

"Of course I will," Mike told them as he hobbled out of the depot office. "Vi is visiting with Julie and your Grandma. We have plenty of time."

"Oh, another sister's day?"

"Yeah. Any excuse to get together," Mike said with a laugh.

They climbed in his car after loading Meri and Pete's bags and drove off. "So, I'm Mike Hickam. I'm married to Meri's Grandma Elizabeth's sister."

"Pete Travers."

"Meri mentioned you are here to see, Chris? How do you know him?"

"From the war."

"Oh. You were a soldier, Pete?"

"No, sir. A chaplain."

Meri looked at him quickly. A chaplain. So that meant that seeing and experiencing terrible things came with his job regularly if he was around the war. She could absolutely see why that had affected him.

"A noble profession," Mike said with a nod as he pulled up to the store. "I'm going to help Meri with her trunk and I'll take you on over to see Chris."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Pete."

Meri looked over at Pete. "I'll see you soon, Pete. Have a good afternoon."

"You too, Meri."

As Mike drove him out of town to the mill, his stomach was in knots. Would Chris even want to see him?

"Just head on into the office there and ask for Chris."

"Thanks again, Mike."

"You're welcome."

Pete took a deep breath and walked into the office.


	23. Chapter 23

"Chaplain Travers? What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Its just Pete. I came to see you."

"Why's that?"

"We need to talk. When you left the Army, we weren't on the best of terms."

"No, we weren't, but that was a long time ago."

"Six years, two months, two days." Pete would never forget.

Chris nodded, grabbed his clipboard and cane and started walking.

"I can't think of a reason to bring up the past, Pete. It comes up enough in my nightmares from time to time."

"I have them too. But there is a reason. I let you down, Chris. I know that. I need us to talk about it."

"Alright. I'm heading home for lunch. Care to join me? My wife made pot roast for dinner last night and it makes a great sandwich."

"Your wife?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "Her name is Leah. She should be there. I'll introduce you to her."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You got somewhere better to be?"

"No. I don't."

"Great, then let's talk over pot roast."

Chris drove them home in their car. Nate had purchased a new Ford for his family and had given Leah and Chris their old Chevy. Then Leah taught him to drive it.

They walked in the door and immediately smelled smoke. "Leah!" Chris walked as fast as he could into the kitchen. "Leah?"

She coughed and tried to wave the smoke out the kitchen door. "Hi, honey."

"What's burning?"

"Nothing now. It was my attempt at chicken. I guess I need more coaching from Mom on that."

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"Because I burn chicken?"

"Among other things."

Pete cleared his throat from the doorway.

"Hello," she said, walking over to him. "I'm Leah Kennedy."

"Pete Travers, ma'am."

"Nice to meet you, Pete."

"I mentioned a pot roast sandwich," Chris said.

"Alright. I'll make them for you."

"You don't have to. We can make them."

"Don't worry, honey. I can't burn them."

"No that's not it. I just thought you might be headed back to the ranch."

"Nope. Dad told me I should take the afternoon off so I decided to do that and make you dinner and do laundry."

"Alright. Have you eaten?"

"Yes. I had soup at the ranch."

"Okay."

Leah headed to the refrigerator and took out the pot roast, swiss cheese, mayonnaise, and mustard and placed them on the counter. Then she grabbed the bread and a knife.

"Do you work at the mill, Pete?"

"No, ma'am. "

"Just Leah. Where do you know my husband from then?"

"The war. I was his chaplain."

"Oh. I see. Do you have a place to stay while you are in town?"

"No. I heard there was a boarding house."

"Nonsense. We have a guest room. You'll stay with us."

"No, that's not necessary, ma'am."

"Of course it is and so is calling me Leah." She placed his sandwich in front of him and handed Chris' to him. "Enjoy. I'm going to go start the laundry."

"Wow," Pete said.

"Yeah. She's something, isn't she?"

"She is."

"She makes me happy, Pete. I never thought about, or imagined, falling in love after getting hurt. I just figured I'd be alone."

"God sometimes has other plans," he blurted without thinking.

"I agree. And now, with the baby on the way, I just feel so grateful."

"Congratulations, Chris. That's wonderful."

"Thanks. Now, you mentioned wanting to talk to me."

"Yes. We need to clear the air."

"I still don't see a need. It was years ago."

"Yes it was. But I need you to know that when you came to me that last day, I was having a lot of doubts. About my faith. Seeing so many men dying in front of me….I didn't feel like I was the one you should be talking to because I felt abandoned by Him as much as you did." He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "I've lost my faith, Chris."

"I did too to some extent. But living those five years alone, no home but my tent, no one to talk to, I realized He never left me. He was there, listening. When I came here, I found Leah and I knew she was a blessing, a wonderful gift from God. And now, our baby….how can there not be a God? He loves me. I know he does."

"I'm lost, Chris."

"You came to the right town to find yourself. Hope Valley is amazing that way."

….

As Pete walked through town the next day, he saw Meri, standing by the Mercantile talking and laughing with someone. Someone that looked like Leah Kennedy but older.

"Morning, Pete," she said with a wave as he walked up.

"Morning." He offered his hand to the older woman. "I'm Pete Travers, ma'am."

"Maddie Carlin. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Are you by any chance related to Leah Kennedy? You look so much like her."

"Leah is my daughter, yes. How do you know her?"

"Actually, we just met yesterday. I know Chris from a few years back."

"I see. Are you just passing through?"

"No, I'm actually looking for a job and a place to stay. I don't want to impose on your daughter and Chris very long."

"There is a room above the café. If you go in and talk to Clara, she may rent it to you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Carlin."

"And you can check with my Uncle Lee at the mill for a job," Meri told him.

"I'm going to go, sweetie," Maddie told Meri, giving her a kiss and a hug.

"Okay. Bye, Aunt Maddie."

"It was nice to meet you, Pete. Good luck with the job hunt."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"So she's your aunt and the guy at the mill is your uncle. Are you related to everyone?"

"Pretty much. See why I want to live here?"

They started walking down the street and then out of town toward the pond. "This is the church that my Papa Jack built for my Grandma Elizabeth about forty years ago."

"Wow, it still looks pretty good."

"Yeah. They have done repairs over the years."

"Do you go to church, Meri?"

"Every Sunday." So her faith was strong or at least stronger than his. "I'm a good listener," she told him as they headed further out of town. She could sense something was on his mind and heart.

He kept quiet for a moment and then he spoke. "The war changed me...I'm not the same man I used to be. I used to be happy. I had strong faith in God. I wanted a family and a home and now…"

"You're lost?"

"Very. After seeing what I saw overseas, my faith never recovered. I'm a broken man in so many ways."

She held out her hands and waited. He looked down and back up, questioning. She was patient and eventually, he slipped his fingers into her grasp. He watched as she bowed her head and then he did the same.

"Dear God. We thank you for the gift of life and this beautiful day that you have blessed us with. Thank you also for the gift of our families and friends. Please help Pete to let go of the past and learn to rely on you again. Please help him see that I am his friend and that I want to help him move forward. Through Jesus name, Amen."

He sighed as she slowly released his hands. "Amen." He wiped a tear away and looked into her eyes. "I could really use a friend."

"You've got one." He had the urge to hug her but he didn't. They just turned and started walking back.

As they got back into town a while later, he asked her a question that popped up out of nowhere. "Do you think it would be okay for two friends to have dinner together, like maybe at the café?"

"I believe so, yes," she said with a smile.

"Tonight?"

"Sure."

He smiled at her, his whole face lighting up. "Great. Six o'clock? I'll pick you up outside the store."

"Okay."

….

Meri stood in her room, looking at herself in the mirror. Why was she concerned about how she looked? This wasn't a date. It was dinner with a friend. One she found really handsome but that was beside the point. Or was it?

She sighed at yet another outfit that didn't seem quite right and changed again. For the third time.

At six o'clock she had finally settled on a slim fitting black skirt and a sky blue sweater set. It seemed to make her eyes pop so she went with it.

She headed down the stairs into the store and stopped for a second as her eyes settled on Pete as he looked around the store. He wore tan pants with a black button down shirt and her heart did a little dance in her chest.

As if he could sense her looking at him, he looked up and smiled at her. Little did she know, his heart did the same thing hers had.

"Hi," she said with a grin.

"Hi. Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's go."

As they left the store, he offered his arm and she slipped her fingers into the crook of his elbow. "It's a nice night," he mentioned, looking up at the stars. "It's really going to get cold though."

"How do you know?"

"There aren't any clouds so there is nothing to keep the heat down here."

"Hm. I never knew that. It makes sense though. The clouds are like a blanket?"

"Exactly." Pete had spent a lot of time looking up at the clouds and stars since the war. Wondering what he had done wrong. Wondering if he could ever get back to feeling useful and that he had a purpose in life again.

"What's on your mind, Pete?" she wondered as they walked into the café and chose a table.

"What do you mean?"

"You got quiet and you had a look on your face. I can tell there is something."

"Just thinking about the past, I guess."

"What about the past?"

"I don't really want to talk about it here."

"Fair enough. What should we talk about then?"

"How many babies have you delivered?"

"Twenty three," she said. "Eleven boys and twelve girls."

"If you tell me that you know every one of their names, I won't be surprised."

"No, not every name. Most though."

He smiled. "Good evening, Meri," Ruthie greeted.

"Hi, Ruthie. This is Pete Travers."

"Let me guess. Another cousin?"

"No. No relation yet, but she is engaged to my cousin, Davie," she told him with a smile. "Hey, Ruthie, has anyone claimed the upstairs rooms yet?"

"No, but I thought you had a place."

"It's not for me. Just asking for a friend."

"Well, have this friend," she mentioned with a glance to Pete, "come tomorrow and talk to my mom."

"Will do."

"Now what can I get you both? We have pot roast with roasted carrots and potatoes or Chicken pot pie."

…..

The next morning, Pete walked to the lumber mill and asked about a job. He mentioned knowing Meri and Lee immediately found a place for him. Then, because he now had income, he headed back to town and asked Ruthie's mom if he could rent the room upstairs. She of course said yes because Lee and Meri could vouch for him.

So now, he had a place to work and a place to live. Things were definitely looking up.


	24. Chapter 24

Five months later, Early July….

Leah brushed Daisy in the barn and chatted with her just like she always had done. Then she winced as she felt the baby kick inside her. Sometimes it felt like she had a whole herd of them in there.

She couldn't ride Daisy anymore. As soon as she started showing more, Meri and her dad and Chris put their foot down. It wasn't safe and she didn't want to cause harm to her and Chris' child.

She felt a huge love for he or she already and felt like a mother too. She had eight more weeks to go and she couldn't wait.

"Leah?"

"I'm in here, hon," she called.

He stood in the doorway to the stall and watched her.

"Are you just going to watch me or did you need something?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"First, watching you is my favorite past time. Second, I was wondering if you would join me for a picnic at the pond this evening."

"A picnic at the pond?"

"Mmhm. I picked up a basket of food from the café. Roast chicken. Potatoes. Apple pie. Lemonade."

"My favorites."

"Yep."

She gave Daisy one last pat and attempted to move past Chris to put the brush away. "Honey, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not as small as I used to be. Could you move over a tiny bit?"

He reached out and pulled her close, his hands on her hips. "What if I don't want to move?"

His lips found hers and they took her breath away rather quickly. "What's gotten in to you tonight?" she asked a moment later.

"I miss you."

"I never go far, Chris. What do you mean?"

He let her pass and followed her to the tack room.

"I mean just that. I miss you. I miss this. Flirting with you in the barn. Talking whenever we can. Spending all our time together. We've both been busy, sweetheart, and I miss not being busy."

"So what do we do?"

"For starters, a picnic by the pond."

He gestured to the car and led her over to it. "Then what?"

"A bubble bath later?"

"Speaking of. I smell like the barn. I should clean up and change before our picnic."

"You smell fine and you look beautiful. Let's just go."

"I think you need glasses, hon. I definitely do not look beautiful. I'm in a huge flannel shirt and pants my mother keeps letting out to accommodate our child. My hair needs to be brushed…"

"You look beautiful. Let's go."

He opened her door for her and helped her inside. He gave her another kiss and then closed her door, walking around to the driver side.

When they arrived at the pond, she grabbed the blanket and basket and prepared to walk with them but he insisted on carrying the basket.

"I can handle it, Chris."

"This is a date, sweetheart. I am supposed to be doing things for you."

"Alright. I suppose since you used that logic, I should let you."

"That's right."

Later as they lay together under the large oak, they talked about names. "What was your father's name, Chris?"

"Daniel."

"And your brother was Troy. So if it is a boy, Daniel Troy Kennedy."

"And if it's a girl?"

"I bet it will be a boy but if it's a girl….what was your mom's name?"

"Carolyn."

"Charlotte Carolyn Kennedy. After my Great Grandma and your mother?"

Leah closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest to rest a bit, enjoying the safety of her husband's arms and the warmth of the July evening.

The baby however decided it was time to dance a jig. Chris laughed as he felt the kicks in his side. "Does that hurt?"

"Sometimes. Mostly, it just feels weird."

"I can't wait to meet him or her. I can't wait to be a father."

"I'm excited too and maybe a little scared."

"Scared about what?"

"I don't like not knowing how to do something. And this is important. Our baby is going to depend on me for food and well, everything else. What if I fail?"

"You won't fail, Leah. You are strong and smart and loving and our baby is going to be so lucky you are it's Mama."

"How do you know that I'm not going to just screw this up?"

"Does your mom make mistakes?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love her any less?"

"No, of course not."

"And everything that she did for you was done with the best of intentions. Agree?"

"Yes."

"The same will be for you and our children. You may make mistakes but our children will love you so much and you will try to always do what's best for them."

Leah thought about that as they continued to lay there for a while. What he said made sense. Of course her mother made mistakes but she absolutely still admired her and Leah didn't love her any less because of them. "You are a good husband, Chris. Thank you."

He tipped her chin up and kissed her softly. "And you are the best wife and we are going to do this parenting thing together."

…..

In town….

Pete walked Meri back to the bench on the café's porch. He was about to spill his heart out to her and he thought she felt the same but there was always a risk when going from friends to more.

The last five months had been great. She had helped him back to God and he couldn't be more grateful. He went to church with her every Sunday and they sat together. They went to dinner a few nights a week and they talked almost every night otherwise.

What had also happened though was he had fallen in love with her. At first, he had fought it, feeling that without God in his life, he didn't deserve to be with her. But as the days and weeks went by, he started to feel the peace that came with becoming God's friend again and then it was like his heart opened wide. He saw her as more than just his best friend. He saw her as someone that would always be beside him, no matter what happened. She supported him and helped him remember to go to God for any problem or concern before anyone else.

Essentially, she saved him from himself.

"Pete?" she said, grabbing his hand gently. "You have that look again."

He smiled down at their hands and moved slightly so their fingers were intertwined. "You are my very best friend, Meredith Thornton. Over the last five months you have brought me back to life. I was so lost and you helped me so much. I am truly grateful to have met you in the depot that night."

"You are sweet, Pete."

"I'm sweet on you," he told her, a hopeful look in his blue eyes.

"What….you…what?"

"I love you, Meri. So much."

"You do?"

"I do."

"I love you too, Pete."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I have for a very long time. I just didn't want to rush you if you weren't ready."

"I'm ready now."

"I'm glad. So am I."

…..

The next morning, Meri was walking toward a patient's house for a checkup and she heard her mom's voice. "Meri!"

"Mama?! Oh my goodness!" She ran over and hugged Amy and then Caleb. "Dad. It's so good to see you." Then she gave her little sister Maggie a hug and finally Simon. "I didn't know you were coming."

"We thought we would come visit. It's been a long time."

"It has. Well, I'm headed to a patient's house. Did you want to go with me, Mom?"

"Sure."

Caleb gave Amy a kiss. "We are going to head to my parent's, babe. See you later."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you."

As they walked Amy watched Meri. "So….how's Pete?"

"He's good."

"We would like to meet him. Maybe have him come over for dinner at Papa and Grandma's house?"

"Okay. That makes me nervous."

"Why? He has met your Papa, right?"

"Yes but I've never dated anyone before. Dad's never experienced a daughter dating. How will he react?"

"Well, actually, Lily is dating someone now."

"Lily? She's only eighteen!"

"Yes, dear. I was sixteen. She is older than we were and she is dating one of your father's cadets so he knows him."

"She is dating a mountie?"

"Yes. He is charming and good to her. Wait. You're dating Pete? I thought you were just friends."

"Last night we talked and he told me he loves me."

"You love him too."

"Yes, ma'am. He's wonderful and handsome and my best friend. I can't imagine being without him.

Amy linked her arm through Meri's. "I'm happy for you, dear. I prayed one day you would find someone."

"Me too."

"So tell me about this patient."

….

Ruthie walked out to the land where Davie was building their house. The brick foundation was laid and now he was working on the cellar which would be accessible under the kitchen floor. As she walked up, she noticed Lee, Will, and Nate there too.

"Hello!" she called.

"Hey, Ruth. How are you?"

"I'm good, Lee. How are you?"

"Just fine. Working on the cellar here and then we will move on to the walls."

"It seems to be coming together."

"Yeah. Should be done by fall, I expect."

"Really?"

She saw Davie look up from where they were digging and smile at her. She smiled back and waved.

He handed his shovel to Will and walked over to her. "Hi, sweetie."

"Hi," she said, blushing as he gave her a kiss in front of everyone. "Your Dad says it will done by fall? That's like four months from now."

"Yeah."

"I wonder if my dad will let us get married this fall? It's only about three or four months early."

"Maybe. I don't know."

"I think we should ask. I really don't want to wait."

"Me either."

"So, I came to see if you wanted to take a walk with me."

"Sure. Lunch, guys!" he called as they started walking away. He grabbed her hand and her heart immediately did a flip.

"How was work?" he asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Good, I guess."

"Anything wrong?"

"No, I just missed you."

"Why today?"

"I miss you every day, honey."

"You do?"

"Don't you miss me?"

"Yeah I just never really wondered if you missed me, I guess."

"When we get married, do you want me to keep working?"

"Only if you want to. We should be fine without it."

"I think I will want to be at home. I've always dreamed of taking care of my own home, taking care of children."

"Children will be good."

"How many do you want, Davie?"

"A couple. Two or three." She was quiet for a bit. "How many do you want?"

"At least four or five. I never had any siblings and sometimes it was lonely so I want to have a big family."

"Four or five? Maybe we can compromise at three?"

"We'll see," she said with a wink.


	25. Chapter 25

Alberta, Rachel and Josh's house

"Well, your feet are swelling, Rach. You need to stay with your feet up," Josh told her.

"How am I supposed to get everything done if I'm sitting down all day?"

"You aren't. Candy is going to come stay with us."

"Josh…"

He touched one finger to her lips. "No buts. I'm not just your husband. I'm your doctor and I am concerned that you are retaining so much water."

"How long?"

"Let's start with a week and see how that goes."

She nodded and laid back on her pillows. A week.

"I love you, Rach. And I love this baby. I just want you both safe."

"I know." He kissed her forehead and then her lips. "We love you too," she told him.

He stood up. "No getting up except to use the bathroom."

"What about meals?"

"We will have to eat in here. Candy is coming in the morning, so tonight, dinner is on me."

"My dear, I love you so much but you cannot cook."

"I know. I got it covered."

He left when she was sleeping a bit later and headed to the restaurant by the hospital and brought back food for them.

"Alright, we need to nail down names, Josh."

"George Nathan after our fathers?"

"Yeah. I like that. I just can't figure out a girl's name that I like."

"I heard one today that I think is beautiful. Julia and then your mom's name as the middle."

"Julia Madelyn Bennett. Yeah. That's perfect."

A bit later he disappeared for a few minutes so she relaxed. Then he returned and scooped her into his arms like she weighed nothing at all, which she knew wasn't true.

"Where are we going, honey?"

"You'll see."

He took her into the bathroom and set her on the floor.

"Candles? And a bubble bath?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to join me?"

"If you want me to." She reached up and started unbuttoning his dress shirt. "I take it that's a yes."

"Smart man," she teased.

"I know this isn't easy, Rach."

"Actually this is very easy," she laughed, slipping the shirt down his arms.

"I meant the bedrest."

"I know what you meant, husband. I was flirting with you." She stretched up and kissed him, slow and sweet. "Have I lost my touch?"

"No, your touch is perfect."

"Now look who's flirting."

…..

Calgary, Gwen and Logan's home

Gwen rocked Alice, their two week old daughter after her feeding. She was grateful they were back home and that Logan was doing better in regards to his nightmares. However, Gwen herself was miserable. She cried at everything, she was exhausted. She loved Alice so much but somewhere in her heart, she missed not having to get up four times a night to feed her or change a diaper. And on top of that, she felt guilty for feeling that way.

She hadn't told Logan because she didn't want to burden him. The last thing he needed was one more thing to worry about. So she cried alone, hiding it whenever he was around.

When she put Alice down, she wandered into the kitchen to make some tea. As she dawdled, tears fell and her heart hurt. Was she doing all she could to make sure little Alice didn't pick up on her feelings?

She heard a knock on the door so she wiped her tears and headed to the door.

"Hi," she greeted the older woman on the other side.

"Hi, you haven't met me but I'm Elizabeth Thornton."

"Thornton?"

"Yes. I'm Logan's Grandma. I'm married to Jack."

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. Please come in."

Elizabeth picked up her suitcase that Gwen hadn't even noticed.

"I'm sorry. Can I ask…I mean, I don't want to sound rude but…"

"Why am I here?"

"Yes. I mean I didn't realize you were coming and look at me. If I had known…" She looked down at her rumpled white cotton nightgown that she hadn't gotten out of in days.

"Let's sit down, alright? My old bones are just that. Old. I can't do what I used to."

"Of course. I'm making tea. Would you like some, ma'am?"

"I would love some. With a bit of honey, if you have any."

"I do."

After Gwen poured them both tea, Elizabeth's with honey, they sipped for a moment in silence.

"So, to answer your question, dear, Amy mentioned you were feeling out of sorts."

"How did she find out? I've been trying to keep…"

"To yourself. Not bother anyone?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, call me either Elizabeth or Grandma. Ma'am makes me feel old."

"Alright Elizabeth."

"Now it doesn't really make a difference who told Amy but it was Logan. He loves you and your little Alice. He knows you are struggling and he feels bad that he can't help you the same way you helped him."

"I understand. He has to work. He was just on leave for three months."

"Yes, just know if he could get rid of all your worries, he would do it in a heartbeat."

Of course, Gwen's tears showed up then in earnest. Her husband, the one she thought she had been successfully hiding her tears from knew. And he called his Mom and his Mom sent the lovely woman in front of her.

"I don't know what to do," she confessed. "I'm so tired and I cry all the time. I love Alice so much but I just wish…I just wish…."

"She wasn't here yet?"

"Yes. I'm such a terrible person. Who wishes that?"

"I did. I had the very same feelings after I had a couple of my children. I thought I could keep it from my husband but let me tell you, those Thornton men are as sensitive as we are. They know if we are hurting."

"What did you do to get over it?"

"I talked to my mother-in-law Charlotte about it. She made sure that she helped me as much as she could. She cleaned and watched the other kids. And she made me leave the house to take a walk. To get out of the house was a wonderful blessing. And then Jack made me talk to him."

"I don't see how talking will fix me."

"First, know that there is nothing in need of fixing. You are not broken, Gwen. What you are feeling is so normal, especially after having a baby. So many hormones are rushing through your body. Getting overwhelmed and sad is natural. That being said, you need to let people help you. Do you have friends here? Maybe neighbors or other wives of Mounties?"

"Not really. It's hard for me to make friends."

"Alright well we will start with me. I'll be your friend and as your friend, I'm going to keep one of my well-trained ears open for my newest great-grandchild while you take a bath and some time to yourself."

"Oh, that's okay. If she needs me…."

"When did you feed her last?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Good then you have about an hour. Scoot."

"But you shouldn't have to take care of my baby, Elizabeth. They are a lot of work."

"Dear, you forget. I raised a dozen kids of my own. I'm capable."

"Of course you are."

"Good. Now go enjoy some quiet."

…..

The next night, Hope Valley

Meri and Pete walked to dinner, hand in hand. Pete was nervous to meet her parents. The only thing keeping him sane right now was holding on to her hand and looking at her beautiful face. She grounded him. She helped him be a better version of himself.

"Are you nervous?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

"No."

"Yes you are. You have that look on your face."

"I must have a lot of looks."

"You do and I like all of them."

"So after dinner," he said, changing the subject. "I thought maybe we could go for a walk?"

"It will be pretty dark."

"We need to walk back to town anyway."

"Good point. Sure, Pete, I would love to go on a walk with you."

"Good." They walked up the stairs of the house and Meri walked right in. He followed and shut the door.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah."

When they entered the kitchen, Amy, Caleb, and Jack were there. No kids.

"Where's Simon and Maggie?" Meri asked as he hugged her mom.

"Over at Will's."

"Oh. Mom, this is Pete. Pete, my mom Amy."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," he told her, kissing her cheek.

"You too, Pete."

Caleb opened his arms for a hug. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi, baby. Good to see you."

"You too."

Meri stepped back and took Pete's hand. "Pete, this is my Dad, Caleb. Dad, this is Pete."

Caleb put his hand out, much to Meri's relief. "Good to meet you, Peter."

"You too, sir. Meri's told me a lot about you."

"That right? Such as?"

"Caleb, let's all sit and have a nice dinner," Amy told him.

"Am I going to be allowed to speak?"

"Maybe," Jack, Amy, and Meri said in unison.

"Funny, guys," Caleb said sitting down.

"Where's Grandma?" Meri asked Jack.

"In Calgary helping Gwen and Logan with baby Alice."

"Oh, wow. That's a long trip."

"Yes, but you know my Elizabeth. Any chance to help a family member, especially with a baby involved, she would travel to the ends of the earth," Jack said proudly.

"Very true, Papa. Very true."

Jack said a blessing and then they started passing dishes. Rice, roast chicken, peas and rolls. It all smelled delicious and everyone had their fill. As they ate, Caleb kept his eyes on the little looks and touches that Meri and Pete exchanged.

"So, Pete. Where do you work?"

"At the lumber mill, sir."

"Very good. My brother-in-law owns that."

"Yes, Lee. Good man. He gave me a chance just knowing that Meri mentioned it. That speaks a lot for your family name." Caleb nodded.

"Amy mentioned you know Chris Kennedy from the war?"

"Caleb," Amy said, placing her hand on his arm. "Not now."

"It's fine, ma'am. Yes, sir. I was a chaplain in the war."

"That must have been a difficult job."

"Yes, it was however, I'm certain that your son, as a soldier, found it more difficult than I."

"I'm certain that both of you have your own troubles as a result of the war."

"Yes, sir."

"Where are you from, Pete?"

"Walton Springs. My parents and two sisters and a brother live there."

"Do you visit often?"

"No, sir. It's been a while."

"Why is that?"

"Dad," Meri said, sending him a warning look.

"Look, no offense intended. You should know though that family is everything to us. The Thornton's are very close."

"Dad, may I speak with you in the living room, please?" Meri said, suddenly standing.

"Can it wait?"

"No. I'm sorry. It can't."

Meri walked out after excusing herself and headed to the living room. Caleb followed.

Meri paced the floor as Caleb watched. "Mare."

"Please, Dad. I need you to stop asking about his family and implying that he doesn't care. He does care! A lot. But it's complicated. Not everyone has a family like ours and it isn't fair to rub his nose in that fact."

"Mare….I'm sorry but…."

"Please. Please promise me that you will be nice to him. I love him and he loves me."

"I know, but so do I."

"So you know how important this is to me then. I love him. Just like Mom loves you and Grandma loves Papa. He means everything to me."

He nodded and opened his arms. "I love you very much, Meri."

"To the moon and back, Dad." He kissed the top of her head and they walked together back to the kitchen.

…..

"I'm sorry, Pete," she told him as they walked back to town.

"Don't worry about it."

"I am though."

"After you came back, he was nicer."

"He was quiet."

"That's fine. I know that he probably has always seen you with someone different than me. Someone with a stronger relationship with God. Someone with a house of his own…."

She stopped walking and looked up at him. She hated to see him feeling bad about himself. "Stop. You, Peter Wallace Travers, are who I want in my life. I want to see you every single day. I want to talk to you all the time, and take walks with you and eventually have a family with you. I love you and there is no one out there that is better for me than you. I don't care if we live in a box or a car or the room above the café or the store. I just want to be with you."

"Wow, Miss Thornton, that sounded suspiciously like a proposal."

"Nope. No proposal. Just wanted you to know."

He stepped forward and cupped her cheek with his hand. "I feel the same way but I do want us to have a home of our own. I just don't know when I would be able to provide it for you."

"You know they say, home is where the heart is," she told him.

"My heart is yours, Meri. Forever."

"Why, Mr. Travers. That sounded suspiciously like a proposal."

He smiled and finally blessed her with her very first kiss.


	26. chapter 26

End of August

Josh made Rachel stay on bedrest after that week. Her swelling was better but he wasn't convinced that it would stay that way if she got up and resumed normal activities.

She struggled but always tried to remind herself that the baby was most important. Not her comfort. Now, she was enormous in her opinion and the baby was due now any day. She was also waiting on pins and needles to hear about Leah as well.

Candy had been staying with them for the last three months and Rachel and she had gotten very close.

"Alright, time to eat some lunch," Candy said cheerfully, bringing the lunch tray into the bedroom. "I made chicken soup and buttermilk biscuits."

"Yum. There doesn't seem to be much room in here anymore," she mentioned, rubbing her swollen tummy. "But soup should be good."

Just as Rachel was eating her lunch, in Hope Valley, things were much less calm.

Leah was having pains in her back which were shooting around to her stomach. She made her way to the telephone and called her Mom.

"Mom?"

"Hey, Leah. How are you?"

"I'm having pains. I think this might be it."

"Okay, sweetie. I am going to call your Grandma. You call the mill and Meri."

As soon as everyone was called, Leah made her way through another two contractions before her Mom and Grandma showed up.

"Leah?" Elizabeth called.

"In the living room."

Her water broke as they walked in. "Oh, boy. No turning back now," Maddie told her.

"Congratulations, baby girl."

"Thanks, Mama."

They helped her into the bedroom where they helped her change into a dry nightgown and walked her around the room.

Meri joined them about ten minutes later. "Baby time?" she asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah. I'm scared," Leah told them. "I can't believe this is happening to me, of all people."

"Hush now. You are going to be a great mom," Elizabeth told her.

"Thanks, Grandma. I wish I believed that. I am clueless."

"Now that's not true," Maddie told her. "You are great at changing James' diapers. And he comes to you when he hurts himself, wanting his "sissy". The rest, you will learn just by doing it."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she moaned, grabbing on to the dresser.

"Breathe, Leah, breathe. Nice and slow," Meri told her in a gentle voice as she rubbed her back.

"I…need….Chris…" she panted.

"Some men don't want to see this part, Leah."

"Chris does. He told me he wants to be in here, every moment."

"I'm sure he will be here soon, then."

Sure enough, ten minutes later, she heard the clomping of his footsteps and his cane coming down the hall. "Leah? Honey?"

"Chris," she panted. "Thank goodness."

He rushed over and put his hands on her hips. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Scared, but okay."

"Don't be scared, sweetheart. I'm here now."

After only a few hours of contracting, she didn't want to walk anymore. She wanted to be in bed.

"Something feels weird," she told Meri.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I feel pressure?"

"Let me take a look." Meri washed her hands and moved Leah's nightgown above her knees so she could take a peek. "Alright, Leah. On your next contraction, I want you to try to push."

"I don't know how to do that."

Maddie described it to her and then told her, "Your body will help you. Just push hard."

"Okay, time to do this, Leah," Meri coached.

"Push hard."

She tried and she felt like she was ripping apart. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! That hurts so bad!"

"I know but you have to push through it."

Chris whispered a prayer in her ear while she waited push again. "You can do this, Leah. I love you so much."

As the minutes ticked by, she eventually got in a rhythm and the head was out. Then the shoulders and then finally their son was born.

"A boy," Chris said, tears of joy falling down his cheeks. "Thank you, Leah. I love you so much." He gave her a sweet kiss while Meri handed the tiny boy to Maddie and Elizabeth to clean up.

"I love you too," she told him. They heard him cry across the room and that made them happy. "Can I hold him?" Leah asked.

"Ow." She felt another contraction coming.

"Nope, looks like you have more work to do, Leah," Meri told her.

"What?"

"You're having another baby."

"Huh?" She tensed and pushed again.

Five minutes later, a second son, slightly bigger, was born. "It's another boy," Meri said, holding him up. "Congratulations!"

"There better not be any more in there. I can't handle three!" Leah told them, making them laugh.

Finally, a half hour later, they were alone holding their new family in their arms. The boys looked different. One had dark hair, like Leah. One lighter, like Chris. Their noses were different and the shape of their faces too.

"I think this one is Daniel Troy, after your dad and your brother," she told him with a smile.

"Then this one is Nathan Jack after your dad and grandpa."

"I can't believe they are here and they're ours," she marveled with a yawn.

"You better sleep, hon. I have a feeling neither of us will be sleeping much in the next year."

"I love you, Chris." He gently touched his lips to hers.

"I love you more."

"Twins!" Rachel exclaimed into the phone.

"Yes and both boys," Maddie told her. "Daniel and Nathan."

"Oh, wow. I'm so happy for them." She rubbed her tummy and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I just can't wait for my little one to arrive."

"It will, sweetie. Very soon."

"I guess I'm a bit nervous too."

"Maybe I can come visit you, help you a little bit?"

"I would love that. When can you come?"

"I will see if your dad is okay with me leaving tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I'll see you soon."

The next few days went by with no appearance from the baby but Maddie did come. She arrived with James who was now a year old and stayed in their guest room.

"I'm glad you're here, Mom."

"Me too, sweetie. You are due in a few days, yes?"

"Yeah."

"I bet if you were to get out of bed and walk around a bit, you would go into labor."

"Josh says I should stay in bed."

"Of course, but I bet this baby just needs a bit of a push to get moving."

"Maybe I should try it." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and smiled. "I feel like I'm free."

"I bet."

She got up and stretched, rubbing her back. "Now you come on out, Baby Bennett."

She and her mom did a bit of cleaning, just to keep her moving that morning. When Josh came home for lunch, he was surprised to see her up and around.

"Honey, what's going on?"

"I needed to get up, Josh. I couldn't take any more of that bed."

He nodded and gave her a hug. "I guess that makes sense."

Maddie walked in the room with James who was fussing. "Hi, Josh."

"Hi, Maddie." He walked over and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you're here."

"Glad to be here. Mark my words, this baby is going to come very soon."

As if the child inside of her heard its grandmother, it gave Rachel a swift kick to her rib. "Ouch, baby. Be nice to me."

Just like Maddie said, the babe inside Rachel was ready to come out. Labor started that night so they went to the hospital. Like a typical man for that time period, Josh waited in the waiting room holding a sleeping James.

Rachel was in labor most of the night. Around five am, Maddie came out and sat next to him.

"Josh…"

He woke up, jostling James and waking him up. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, and you have a daughter."

"A daughter?" He handed James to Maddie.

"Thank you," he told his mother in law and rushed off to Rachel's side.

He stopped in the doorway and watched while Rachel smiled down at the bundle in the white blanket that was in her arms. He had never seen a more beautiful sight.

She looked up and smiled. "Hi, honey, come meet your daughter."

He walked in and sat down on the bed next to her, accepting her from Rachel. "Oh, wow. She is so beautiful, Rach."

"She is."

She had soft dark hair just like Rachel and her mouth matched too. "Julia Madelyn Bennett," he whispered, kissing her head. "I'm your Daddy, sweetheart."

Rachel realized now that her life was complete. If she didn't have any more children, that was fine. Julia was perfect in her eyes and Josh was a great husband.

"I want five more just like her," he told Rachel.

She laughed. "I was just thinking how if we only had her, it would be fine because I think she's perfect."

"True, but I think more would be good."

"Let's wait until you are up all night because she was crying and see what you say then."

Hope Valley, Leah and Chris' house

Leah and Chris worked as a team all night, waking up each time their sons cried. Chris felt like a professional diaper changer in just a few days. He also helped Leah get the boys situated to eat every two hours or so.

Now, it was nine am and the house was silent. As tired as he was, he couldn't fall asleep. He stayed still for a bit and then he heard one of the boys making noises. They had just eaten and were dry so he picked Danny up and left the room so Leah and Nathan could continue sleeping.

He headed carefully outside and sat on the porch swing. He stared down at his son and smiled. He couldn't believe he existed let alone was one of a set of two. Being a father was amazing and scary and not what he had wanted until Leah.

"Chris?"

Chris looked up and saw Pete. "Hey, Pete. Come meet one of my sons."

"One of them?"

"Yep. Twin boys. This is Daniel and his brother Nathan is inside."

"Wow! That's great, Chris. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. What brings you by this morning?"

"Well, I may have a problem."

"Does it have to do with a certain pretty midwife?"

"Yeah."

"What's the problem?"

"I want to marry her. Soon."

"That's not a problem, Pete. That's a blessing."

"It wasn't in my plan, Chris. I'm not even sure how it happened."

"Apparently someone higher is involved here. I say go for it. I can tell she cares for you too. I'm sure she will say yes. But, I have one suggestion."

"Talk to Caleb?"

"Yep. He would appreciate the gesture."

"Alright.

Edmonton…

Caleb picked up the ringing phone on his desk. "Sergeant Thornton."

"Mr. Thornton? This is Peter Travers."

"From Hope Valley?"

"Yes, sir."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could make some time to meet with me?"

"Will you be traveling here?"

"Actually, that wouldn't be possible so I would like to call you this evening."

"So a telephone meeting?"

"Yes."

"Alright, give me a call tonight."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome."

Caleb had a feeling he was going to be giving away his oldest daughter soon. He knew that it would happen sooner or later but he was hoping for the later.

Hope Valley was a busy place the next few months. Davie finished his and Ruthie's house and Jesse was okay with them getting married. So October 1st, they said their vows in the church that Jack had built for Elizabeth many years before.

Pete and Meri's wedding was planned for mid-October and then they were traveling to see his family in Walton Springs before settling in Hope Valley above the store.

One day, Jack heard the phone ringing in the kitchen so he headed in there to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dad. It's Caleb."

"Caleb! It's good to hear from you, son."

"I have news, Dad."

"Where are the Mounties sending you this time?"

"I'm retiring."

"You are?"

"Yep and Ames and I talked about it and we are going to move to Hope Valley."

"That's great, son. What made you want to retire?"

"I'm eligible for a full pension and she hasn't said it but I think Ames is finally sick of moving around. And I'd also like to be near you guys and Mason and Meri and our grandchildren."

"Those are all good reasons and your mom is going to be so happy to have you nearby."

"What am I going to be happy about?"

Elizabeth asked, wandering in the kitchen.

"I'll let you tell her," Jack said, handing the phone to Elizabeth.

"Hi, Ma."

"Caleb, it's good to hear your voice, dear."

"You too, Ma. So I was telling Dad that I'm retiring and we are moving to Hope Valley."

"Thank the Lord! That is an answered prayer, Caleb. When will you be here?"

"By Thanksgiving. We will be there for Meri's wedding, of course, but by Thanksgiving we will be moved."

"Jack, there's a house for rent south of town, right?"

"Yep. Dollar a month."

"He owns it, doesn't he?" Caleb asked with a laugh.

"Sure does. And it's yours, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Ma. Tell him thanks too. See you in about a week."

"Love you, baby."

"Love you too, Ma."

A week later…..

Caleb moved the lace veil up and over Meri's head, covering her face. "You are just as beautiful as your mother on our wedding day, Meredith."

"Thanks, Dad."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Ready to get married?"

"Yes." She lifted her own veil and kissed his cheek and then grabbed onto his arm. Just like always, she felt safe with him and now she was going to be relying on Pete for her safety. She couldn't wait for the rest of their lives.

The church was packed to the brim with all of the Thornton's inside it but Meri wouldn't want it any other way.

As she walked towards Pete, their eyes met and she saw tears in his eyes. She loved him so much and the fact that he was getting emotional only made that feeling grow. When her father placed her hand in Pete's strong one, she was home.

"Hi," he whispered, not able to stop himself from kissing her forehead. "You are breathtaking."

She slipped her fingers between his and they turned to Pastor Jenkins.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today in front of God and these witnesses to bless the marriage of Peter Travers and Meredith Thornton…..

Later, Jack stood up and slowly shuffled to stand next to Elizabeth. "Sweetheart, may I have this dance?"

She looked up into his handsome face that still sported the dimples that she had fallen in love with over forty years before. He had gray hair with only a few brown ones thrown in. He had his cane with all twelve of their children's name on it. But she loved him more than she had back then. The love she felt was all encompassing. She couldn't imagine ever living without him even though she knew that it could happen at any time.

"Elizabeth?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." He looked concerned at her hesitation but they walked slowly out onto the dance floor. He took her in his arms effortlessly and held her in his familiar warmth. She raised her weathered hand to his cheek and smiled before kissing him softly. "Thank you, Jack for our life. I have never been happier than I am at this moment."

Their whole family was there. All twelve kids and their families, which included over forty grandchildren and many less great-grandchildren. It didn't happen very often as much as they wanted it to so this was a great blessing.

"There is no one else I would rather take this journey with."

He lowered his lips and kissed her again, making her feel like a much younger woman. She laughed and blushed.

"What?" he asked.

"Butterflies, dear. Always, butterflies."

THE END


End file.
